


Dress

by mw4vt9



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Alex is having a hard time adjusting to what she had seen on Earth X as well as regularly running into Maggie after the break up.  When she gets an invitation to join Sara Lance on the Waverider, she can't really refuse the offer.  She'll get to travel through time, but will she discover something so much more in the process?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> There are some text message exchanges in this story. Alex is bolded. Sara is in italic to prevent any confusion. This story will be ten chapters, and I will try to update as often as I can.

** Dress **

**Chapter One**

It had been exactly one month since Alex had returned from Earth X. The first week was spent with Alex keeping Kara in her sight at all times and a considerable amount of drinking.  It was the only way she could get the imagine of the inverted pink triangles out of her head that she saw adorning the outfits of all of those innocent people on Earth X.  The second week Kara had enough and insisted that Alex loosen the leash a bit.  She did reluctantly.  The drinking didn’t stop.  When she closed her eyes she still saw the disgust on Sara’s doppelganger father’s face over having a bisexual daughter.  It had all been so awful, and it was hard to believe that for some people on this earth encountering that hatred was a real possibility.  By the time the third week rolled around she wasn’t exactly sure what to do.  She wanted to talk to someone about it, but she couldn’t take comparing horrors with Kara considering her heart had almost been cut out.  She wasn’t sure if her solution was logical, but she figured it couldn’t hurt.

 

“Hey Kara.” Alex said catching up to her sister as she was entering the DEO.

 

“What’s up?” She asked.

 

“Do you, um, know any way to contact Sara?” Alex asked looking anywhere but at Kara.

 

Kara’s eyebrows shot up before a mischievous grin spread across her face. “Are you missing your sassy assassin?”

 

Alex glared at her. “First, no.  Second, please never remind me that I actually said that again.”

 

Kara started to speak, but it seemed like she thought better of it. “I can ask Barry.”

 

Within a day Alex was staring at a phone number that Kara insisted connected to a phone that was engineered to work through all of time.

 

Alex typed the number into her phone and hovered over the call button. Calling was too formal and carried the highest probability of a rejection.  She decided to text instead.  She checked the number at least ten times before clicking on the message section. 

 

Hi, she typed. She erased it.  What’s up, she typed next.  She erased that too.  Hey, she started to type before erasing it almost immediately.  She just wasn’t sure what to say.  She didn’t know Sara, they had simply spent a drunken night together.  She didn’t really have the right to ask Sara how she was feeling.  She certainly didn’t have the right to talk to Sara to try to make herself feel better.  Maybe she was making a mistake.  Then, she remembered what Sara told her about Maggie.  She told Alex to trust her instincts, and Alex had been trying to take that to heart.  She felt a connection with the blonde that she didn’t really understand.  Maybe she was reaching out for another person that was also interested in women who would understand more about what she was going through.  Maybe she had a crush on Sara, she thought.  No.  She stopped that train of thought immediately.  Sara wasn’t interested in her like that, and she wasn’t over Maggie.  A friend that didn’t know her so well or the ins and outs of the situation might do her some good.

 

“Hey,” she typed again. “It’s Alex.”  Should she include Danvers? Sara would probably know who she was, but Sara wouldn’t be expecting to hear from her either especially considering how she’d treated her. “It’s Alex Danvers.”  She thought about what to say next before deciding to leave it at that.  Sara might not be interested in talking to her at all.  She sent the message then promptly buried the phone in her blankets so that she wouldn’t check it every minute.

 

The next morning when she woke up she was slightly disappointed that there was no response from the blonde. Sara could have been sleeping too.  Sara could be fighting anacronisms and giving zero shits about what Alex Danvers wanted to talk to her about.  Alex tucked her cell phone into the pocket of her DEO uniform before heading into work.  She needed to focus on what she was doing today.

 

Alex was wired from the day she had. Two bank robberies, eight car thefts, fifteen stolen purses, and chasing down an escaped convict would do that to a person.  She decided to stop in for a cup of tea to try to calm herself down before heading home.  As she waited in line, she pulled out her cell phone.  She wouldn’t say she was happy to see a response from Sara, but she was glad that the girl didn’t seem to hate her.

 

“I knew you’d miss me Danvers” was the response. Of course that was the response.  Alex should have been expecting it.  She was blushing profusely when she felt an all too familiar touch of her forearm.

 

“What are you grinning at Danvers?” Maggie asked smiling from ear to ear at Alex who stood stock still.  Every single thought of Sara Lance went right out the window.

 

She thought about lying. She could say it was something Kara or Winn said, but she wasn’t sure why she would do that.  Maggie seemed to sense the hesitation before speaking again.  “I heard through the grapevine about your adventures a few weeks ago.”

 

“You mean Winn told you?” Alex asked.

 

“He might have let it slip after telling me about his doppelganger being a Nazi fighting General. How are you?”  Maggie asked looking concerned.

 

Alex decided to order her drink in that moment instead of answer the question like a normal person would. She turned slowly back to Maggie after paying.

 

“I’m good. It wasn’t an easy thing to go through, but Kara and I have each other.”  She smiled tersely.

 

Maggie smiled quickly at that. “It was good to see you Alex.”  She said before walking away without giving Alex a chance to answer.

 

By the time Alex got her tea, she was ready for a much stiffer drink. Twenty minutes later she was sitting on her couch drinking bourbon staring at a TV that wasn’t turned on.  She contemplated calling Kara, but she decided that texting Sara back was a much better use of her time with the smallest chance of confronting heavy emotions.  Kara would want to process feelisng about seeing Maggie, and the only thing Alex was feeling right now was angry.

 

Before she had a chance to respond to Sara, the phone lit up again.

 

_I was kidding Danvers._ Alex read with a grin on her face.

 

**I know.** She responded.  **I wasn’t not answering you. I unfortunately ran into my ex while I was reading your last message.**

_Maggie?_

**Yes.**

_Did you tell her you were talking to a smoking hot blonde?_ Alex couldn’t help but smirk as she read it.

 

**Are you sure there is enough room on the time ship for that ego?** Alex asked.  **No, I didn’t. She asked about what happened on Earth X.**

_How does she know?_

**Winn was a little too excited that he was a general on Earth X.**

_How’d the conversation go?_

**About as good as you would think it would go.**

_I see._

**I didn’t text you to talk about Maggie, and I can honestly say that I don’t want to talk about Maggie. I wanted to see how you are doing.**

Alex wasn’t surprised when Sara didn’t respond right away. She could tell that the woman knew how to hold her emotions.  She was an assassin.  She was a captain.  She probably didn’t need Alex worrying about her at all.  Just as Alex was about to say she was sorry for overstepping, she saw the bubble pop up indicating that Sara was typing.

 

_I’ve been better honestly. We lost Martin which has been hard on everyone, but we are dealing._

**Can I ask you something?**

_Shoot._

**Did what we saw on Earth X bother you as much as it has been bothering me? I can’t sleep at night thinking about it.**

Sara responded almost instantly. _Could I call you?_

**Sure.** Alex replied before staring at the phone until the number she had yet to save showed up.

 

“Hey.” She answered the phone.

 

“Hey.” Sara replied.  “This just seems like a conversation to have over the phone instead of via text.  What is on your mind?”

 

“Everything.” Alex answered honestly for the first time in weeks. “I know nothing happened to her, but Kara is so strong.  She won’t admit that what happened to her has affected her.  She flinches every single time someone comes up behind her.”

 

“I think we all do.” Sara answered wistfully.

 

“Honestly, I have been struggling with what we saw on Earth X. When I came out, it was literally all rainbows and unicorns.  My Mom would have thrown a coming out party for me if I let her.  I never even had any bad reactions much less actual hate.”  Alex said shaking her head as the sight of all of those people standing there with those pink triangles on their clothing came flooding into her vision.  They were going to be murdered for whom they loved, and Alex couldn’t really take the thought of it.

 

“That is a lot to talk about.” Sara said. “The hardest part is that there are people on your earth and my earth currently that feel that way.  So we can’t just pretend it doesn’t exist here.  I can imagine it was pretty hard for you to see.”

 

Alex knew Sara was talking from experience, but she didn’t know to what extent. She didn’t know anything about Sara except what she had learned on Earth X.  She could have had a terrible coming out story.  Alex felt bad immediately for feeling the way she did considering so many others had it so much worse.

 

“What can we do?” Alex asked a little more desperately than she intended to.

 

“I think we just have to love people. We have to let people know that we love them and it is alright to love who they want to love.”  Sara said thoughtfully.

 

This conversation had taken a serious turn much sooner than Alex imagined it would. Sara was much more open than she predicted she would be.  Maybe she realized that Alex needed it today. 

 

“Anyway.” Alex said with a slight laugh.  “Where are you? What are you doing?  Tell me what it is like to travel through time.”

 

“Mississippi 1854. Someone from the 1400s shouldn’t be here.  Nothing exciting.  Fought some bad guys.  Impressed some girls.”  Sara answered.  Alex could hear the grin on her face.

 

“Why there? What could one person affect so much?”  Alex asked genuinely curious.

 

“Same old same old. Person who isn’t supposed to be there meets people that they are never supposed to meet and does things that they are never supposed to do.  Sometimes it has no effect.  Sometimes it can alter the course of history.”  Sara answered.  The adventures of their day that day weren’t something that she wanted to really talk about yet in detail.  They’d screwed up so badly, and she didn’t need Alex thinking she was a failure like the Time Bureau already did.

 

“Thank you for calling me.” Alex said.

 

“No problem.” Sara responded.

 

The line was quite for what felt like five minutes before Sara sighed heavily. “You can call again if you want to.”

 

Alex smiled at that, and she tried to ignore the slight hope that she heard in Sara’s voice. “Goodnight Sara.”

 

“Goodnight Alex.” She hung up quickly before anything else could be said.

 

When she woke up rested the next morning, she was glad she made the call. It was the first Nazi free sleep she had gotten in weeks.  She would absolutely not tell Sara that though.

 

Tuesday came and went with a few text messages exchanged between the two. Wednesday saw more text messages exchanged throughout the day than the day before.  By Thursday, Kara was noticing how much Alex was on the phone.  It wasn’t that she didn’t use her phone; however, she didn’t usually use it this much.

 

“Who is she talked to?” Winn asked Kara as she walked by his computer.

 

“I assume Sara.” She answered.

 

“The legend Sara?” He asked standing up from his chair.

 

“Yes.” She answered.  “They have been talking some lately.  It’s good for Alex to have a friend.”

 

“That isn’t us.” Winn said finishing her thought.

 

Kara’s face lit up with hope when she saw Alex place her hand over her mouth to hold in a laugh at something she had just read. She wasn’t sure where this was going with Alex and Sara, but she liked that her sister had someone who understood a part of her life that Kara never would.

 

When Friday night rolled around the entire group was ready to go out to unwind from the week.

 

Alex walked into the bar with Kara, J’onn, and Winn as well as a few other DEO agents. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, but she chose to ignore it.  She wanted to talk to Sara, but she didn’t want to give the time up with her friends.  When Kara went to the bathroom, she decided to check her phone.  There were quite a few text messages spread out over about thirty minutes.

 

_Hey sexy._ Alex balked at that quickly.

_I’m sorry. That was Mick.  He wants to say hi._

_I would never call you sexy. You are far too beautiful for that._

_Wait, I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t have said that either.  If you can’t tell Mick and I are drinking, and he wanted to know what we have been talking about.  I didn’t tell him._

Alex was about to respond. She wasn’t sure why she had turned around when she did.  She had seen it though.  She saw Maggie walking hand in hand with a blonde that she had never seen before.  They’d taken a quick turn into a booth before Maggie saw Alex standing there.  She gripped her beer tighter than she had before.  Three shots later she decided that a little drunk texting with Sara wouldn’t hurt anyone.

 

**You can call me sexy if you want to.**

_Really?_

**Sure.**

_Well then hello sexy. What are you doing?_

**Drinking in a bar with my friends while Maggie is all over another girl in a booth not twenty feet from me.**

Before Alex had time to send the message, her phone was ringing.

 

“Hello.” Alex said taking the phone call out front.  She knew Maggie would see her as she walked by to the door.

 

“Hey Alex.” Sara said slightly breathlessly.  “Are you ok?”

 

“No.” Alex said.  “I know I shouldn’t be mad.  We broke up, but we were engaged.  We were engaged two months ago.  She’s already with someone else.  I feel like the universe is punishing me.”

 

“How do you feel?” Sara asked. Alex heard a large crash in the background, but she ignored it.  It was probably just Mick.

 

“Mostly hurt but a little sad.” She answered honestly.

 

“What hurts you?” Sara asked.

 

“That she was able to move on so quickly.” Alex answered before laughing.

 

“What is funny?” Sara asked with a slight giggle to her voice.

 

“I slept with you so quickly after, and here I am complaining that she is with someone else.” Alex said.

 

“Slippery slope there buddy.” Sara answered.  “It’s different though.  We were physical.  This new girl she is with might just be physical too for all you know.  It’s different for everyone.  I would go into detail about that, but I am just drunk enough to really screw it up.”

 

“I know. ” Alex said with a slight smile.

 

“You’re allowed to hurt, Alex.” Sara said more seriously.  “Remember what I said though.  You have to trust your instincts.  You may be hurt, but you don’t want to get back together with Maggie.”

 

“I know.” Alex said with a pout.

 

“You know what they say right Danvers?” Sara asked with that same annoying swagger.

 

“What?” Alex asked curiously.

 

“To get over someone you have to get under someone else.” Sara answered with a laugh.  Alex laughed loudly at that response.  She was just drunk enough to indulge this conversation.

 

She had her back turned to the bar, and she didn’t see Maggie come outside. She didn’t hear her stop a few feet away from her where she could hear everything Alex was saying.

 

“How exactly am I supposed to get under someone else when you aren’t here?” Alex asked, and she was absolutely certain that Sara was wearing a lopsided grin.

 

“That can be arranged Danvers. I have done a lot for pretty women.”  Sara answered.

 

“Thank you for calling Sara.” Alex answered before the conversation went too far.  “I need to get back inside before Kara freaks out.  Can I call you back when I get home?”

 

“Sure babe.” Sara answered.  Alex was going to chalk that up to the blonde being drunk for sure.  She hung up before turning around to head back inside.  Maggie was standing there with a defeated look on her face.

 

“Are you with someone else?” She asked.

 

Alex was furious. Maggie had a lot of nerve asking her that when she had been all over the blonde that she saw her enter the bar with.

 

“We can be with whomever we want Maggie. I don’t want to do this with you.”  Alex answered before heading inside to fill Kara in.  The fun had been taken out of the night, but it didn’t prevent her from downing a few more shots.  When she slid into bed that night, she knew she should call Sara.  She’d said she would.  Sara might be passed out for all she knew.

 

The blonde answered on the first ring.

 

“Hey.” Sara said cheerfully with a slur in her voice.

 

“Maggie was listening to our conversation. She asked me if I was with you.”  Alex said.

 

“What’d you say?” Sara responded.

 

“I told her we could do what we wanted. I can’t deal with the drama of it all.  I want her to be happy, and I want to be happy.  We live in the same place.  We go to the same places.  We are going to see each other.  We just have to get used to that.”  Alex said quickly.

 

“You are absolutely right.” Sara said.  She seemed slightly defeated.  Alex assumed she had been more interested in a little playful banter instead of talking to Alex about Maggie again.

 

“Did you have a good time otherwise?” Sara asked.

 

“Yes. What were you guys doing?”  Alex asked.

 

“The usual. We had a tough one today, and I was a little worried about the outcome.  By some dumb luck we actually made it out alive.  So, we are celebrating.”  Sara answered.

 

“Are you still celebrating?” Alex asked.

 

“No. I’m in bed talking to you.”  Sara answered.  “It’d be better if you were here though.”

 

“Why is that?” Alex asked playfully.  She knew what she was getting into.

 

“You may have disagreed with how quickly we slept together, but you have to accept the fact that it was absolute fire.” Sara answered.

 

The memories that she had been pushing out of her head came flooding back, and Alex felt like she was in that room again. She felt the silk sheets on her back.  She felt Sara’s blonde hair draped around her face, and she knew she was in over her head.

 

“I need to get some sleep.” Alex said quickly.

 

“Ok Danvers. Goodnight.”  Sara said, and she couldn’t hide her disappointment in her drunken state.

 

“Goodnight.” Alex answered before hanging up.  She had gotten off the phone, but the memory the conversation had left wasn’t quick to leave her that night.

 

She didn’t talk to Sara much the next day, but she knew the blonde was busy. She decided to busy herself with cleaning her apartment and getting some things ready for the coming week.  If you asked her what she thought about and tried to ignore the rest of the day and that night, she’d say nothing.  Certainly not Sara Lance.

 

Alex was sitting at the DEO the next morning with nothing to do. She’d checked on everything that she possibly could check on.  She’d even checked her e-mail for the first time in months.  Kara was on one of her kicks again where she didn’t want anyone but Supergirl on the streets.  She had insisted that she could handle everything today without anyone else.  Alex knew that it was Kara’s way of dealing with everything that had been going on.  That is why Alex felt the phone vibrate when it did.

 

_I’ve got an idea._

**What is that?** She asked with a small smile.

 

_Come on the Waverider for a little while with me._

Alex was floored by the recommendation. She couldn’t just leave the DEO.  They needed her.  Kara needed her.  Before Alex knew what was happening Winn, J’onn, and Kara were surrounding her.

 

“Agent Danvers.” J’onn said. “I want you to go.  We can take care of things here.”

 

Before Alex could protest Winn and Kara began talking to insist that they could handle the DEO while Alex went gallivanting around in time.

 

Alex couldn’t deny her excitement. She had been on the Waverider once, and she was absolutely interested in seeing it again.  Also, she couldn't deny the pull of being able to go anywhere in time that she ever wanted to go.

 

“Ok, I’ll go.” Alex answered with a large grin breaking out across her face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's first day on the Waverider.

“Kara!” Alex shouted. “What do you pack for a week of time traveling?” She’d been staring at her closet for fifteen minutes, and she was no closer to making any headway on the whole packing thing. She sighed heavily before her sister entered the room. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t packed her back three times and then dumped it out. She didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard, but she also wanted to be prepared. All she wore daily was her DEO uniform, and she knew that wouldn’t do the trick.

“What are you guys going to be doing?” Kara asked, picking up a few of the discarded t-shirts.

Alex didn’t answer right away. She was too busy staring into her closet at the options she still had, despite half of her wardrobe being on the floor.

“Earth to Alex,” Kara said, standing next to her and making a show of snapping her fingers. “You asked for my help.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex answered, turning her full attention to her sister. “What did you ask?”

“What are you guys going to be doing?” Kara repeated.

“I have no idea,” Alex answered.

“Ask Sara,” Kara suggested. Alex had thought about that multiple times, but she didn’t want to seem stupid. She didn’t want to bother her either.

 **What should I pack for this trip?** Alex finally texted the blonde. Trip? Was that lame? Maybe she should have said vacation. Was that right?

 _That depends on what you want to do Danvers,_ Sara responded.

**I don’t know. You’re the captain.**

Are you saying you want me to decide what you wear?

Alex sighed again. Of course she had walked right into that one. Before she could second guess her decision to go on this trip, she got another message from Sara.

_First, we have full wardrobes from all eras on the Waverider. Gideon can literally craft you anything you want in the fabrication room. You don’t need to worry about that. Just bring your underwear, what you want to sleep in, and anything you feel comfortable in._

**I can do that** _**.** _

_And don’t forget your training clothes. I can’t have you here without a little sparring._

**It doesn’t matter what I wear. I’d still kick your ass.**

_Put your money where your mouth is Danvers._

“EARTH TO ALEX,” Kara shouted as she snapped her fingers in front of her sister’s face for the second time that day. “I am here to help you pack. I am not here to watch you flirt with Sara -- no matter how amusing it is.”

“Aw, poor baby,” Alex said, grinning at Kara. “Are you mad because super-hearing doesn’t allow you to read my test messages?”

“Trust me, I don’t want to know what the two of you are talking about.”

Alex smirked at her sister’s comment before turning her attention back to what she was doing. She realized that she had gotten caught up in the conversation with Sara again, a trend that was becoming more common.

“She says that I need underwear, clothes to sleep in, and sparring clothes,” Alex answered.

“That should be easy” Kara said, turning back to Alex’s pile of clothing.

But that was simply not true. Alex packed her underwear. That part was easy because she forced herself not to dwell on any part of someone potentially seeing her underwear. She packed a few different kinds so that she’d have the appropriate underwear for any outfit. But sleep clothing wasn’t easy. Alex usually just slept in her boy shorts and a t-shirt – or completely naked, if it was hot. That wasn’t really appropriate to share a room with someone she honestly didn’t know well. Wait, would she be sleeping in Sara’s room? The thought of sharing a bed with Sara sent her mind into another tailspin. Gay panic, Kara had called it. And that is what Alex felt was happening every single time she started thinking about anything related to Sara Lance.

“What should I bring to sleep in?” Alex asked.

“Certainly not what you currently sleep in,” Kara answered quickly, “Unless you are trying to make that one night stand a two night stand.”

When Alex didn’t respond, Kara stared at her wide-eyed. “Alex Danvers.”

“I am not going there with the intention of sleeping with her, but I am going there with the intention of letting whatever may happen between the two of us happen,” Alex answered. She sounded confident, but she felt anything but sure of herself when she thought about spending time with the blonde.

“I’m so proud of you for saying that,” Kara answered, pride written across her face. She turned to Alex’s clothing and continued going through it. “I think your best bet is shorts and a tank top. That way you won’t get hot, but you won’t be showing too much skin either.”

That made sense to Alex. There were benefits to that outfit. She looked great in a tank top, and she didn’t have to risk waking up sweaty. It wasn’t her fault she got so hot at night. As she was putting the items into her bag, her phone vibrated on the bed.

_We don’t actually have to bet Alex. I was kidding._

**Oh, we can bet Sara. I just don’t know what that will be yet.**

_I’ve got an idea._ **Great, Alex thought.**

****???** **

**If I win, I get to take you on a date.**

_What if I win?_

****You win a date with me.** **

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What is so funny?” Kara asked.

“Sara wanted to make a bet on sparring. If she wins, she gets to take me on a date. If I win, I win a date with her,” Alex answered with a smile. Sara’s flirting made her very nervous, but she couldn’t lie that it felt good to have someone want her that way.

“Sara is making me rethink my previous notions about assassins,” Kara answered.

“ _Ex_ -assassins,” Alex corrected.

“True. Ex-sassy assassin,” Kara said with a grin. “Now you just need clothes to train in.”

“I’ll just take what I train in at the DEO,” Alex answered, walking towards her other closet and pointedly ignoring the sassy assassin comment -- for now.

“You mean the skintight outfit that you like to beat James up in?” Kara asked.

“It’s specifically for training,” Alex insisted. “And it allows me to move freely, which I need to be able to do to beat Sara. She’s good. I need any advantage I can get.”

“Whatever you say, Alex.” But Kara noticed what Alex put it in the bag. It was her DEO training uniform, but it wasn’t a used one. It was two brand new ones that were still in their original packaging. Kara thought about teasing her sister about it, but decided against it. She was happy that her sister felt comfortable enough to put herself out there, even if it was just a little bit.

“One more thing,” Alex said before turning back to her closet. She pulled out a dress that Kara hadn’t seen before. “I got this a long time ago, but I never got a chance to wear it. Maybe I’ll need it for something,” Alex continued, holding the dress up to the light. It was a simple black dress, but Kara noticed that it was short and had a plunging neckline that ran all the way down to the belly button. Just a minute ago Alex had been concerned about showing some skin in her sleep clothes. Now she was packing a dress that left very little to the imagination.

“I thought you were concerned about showing skin,” Kara said, eyeing the dress. Alex sent a mischievous grin her way.

“I can keep it in my bag if I decide to, but I want to have it just in case I decide it is necessary,” Alex answered before stashing the dress in her bag. She didn’t have the shoes to go with it, but she was sure that the Waverider fabrication room could help her with that.

“What would make it necessary?” Kara asked with a teasing tone.

“Be prepared for anything little sister.”

**Ok. All packed.**

_Pack anything good?_

**You’ll have to wait and see about that.**

_Looking forward to it,_ Sara responded. _Kara is going to open the breach for you at 9:00 AM tomorrow. It’ll bring you right outside the Waverider. I’ll be there to meet you._

**Ok, sounds good to me.**

_See you tomorrow Danvers._

_**See you tomorrow Sara Lance.** _

Alex spent the next few minutes returning all of her clothes to their original places. She said goodnight to Kara a few minutes later, and she promised she would get some sleep.

She didn’t. She couldn’t stop the scenarios that were going through her head. She didn’t want things to be awkward with Sara. She didn’t want to force anything. She also didn’t want to spend the entire trip worrying about all of this. She wanted to have a good time because most people don’t get to time travel a single time in their life, much less get to do it for an entire week. She told Kara she was going to let what was supposed to happen happen, but she wasn’t sure how true she could be to that. She wanted to take the leap of faith, but the last time she did that she ended up heartbroken. Hell she didn’t even know if Sara wanted kids, which is what destroyed her previous relationship. It was way too soon to ask – no, to even begin to think about something like that with Sara. She took another deep breath before closing her eyes. She felt uneasy, and she considered for the thousandth time that this trip was a mistake. Before she went down that wormhole, she heard her phone chime.

_I’m really excited to see you tomorrow._

_Alex put her phone down with a smile on her face. All of her thoughts of not going on the trip were forgotten. She could get through this. If nothing else, she would get the chance to time travel and spend some time with some people who could teach her something._

 

***

Alex would be lying if she said she slept well, but it was more due to excitement than anything else. Well, she was excited until Kara opened the portal. Then she was nothing but nervous.

“Have fun sis,” Kara said, giving her a hug. “I love you. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Some people would think that the simple idea of this trip is stupid,” Alex answered with a sigh before smiling a gently smile at Kara. “I love you too.”

“You know what I mean,” Kara replied before pushing Alex in the direction of the open breach.

Alex smiled back at her, then stepped through the portal. She instantly felt herself simultaneously moving too fast and not moving at all. Suddenly, a wide open field appeared around her. She felt the familiar wave of nausea that came with changing dimensions.

It took her a minute to get her bearings before she saw the huge Waverider in the distance. They were in the middle of a large field. For a second she wondered where exactly they were, but she figured that wasn’t the most important thing to worry about right then. What she was actually worried about was the blonde that was strutting towards her with so much confidence that it made Alex a little jealous, not to mention a lot more nervous than she initially had been. Alex took a minute to admire Sara in the distance while she was far enough away that she wouldn’t notice. White Nike shoes met dark, tight jeans that clung to Sara’s body before giving way to a loose fitting shirt. The blonde was absolutely hot. Alex couldn’t deny that. She mentally patted herself on the back for having a one night stand with such a babe. When she realized that she had been staring a bit too long, she began to walk towards the blonde. When she got closer to Sara, she realized she was unsure how to greet her. Luckily for Alex, Sara had already made the decision to greet her with a hug that lingered a bit longer than the last one they shared.

They entered the Waverider, and Alex was surprised to see the entire team standing there.

“Everyone, Alex Danvers. Alex, this is Ray Palmer, Jefferson Jackson, Mick Rory, Amaya Jiwe, Leonard Snart, Zari Tomaz, and Nate Haywood.”

“Hey Alex,” Ray said with a wave and a smile. She would absolutely want to get some inside information from him about how his supersuit worked while she was on the ship.

“You can call me Jax,” Jefferson commented with a stiff smile.

“I’m sorry about Martin. I could never think you or him properly for what you did to save my sister,” Alex said with a sincere smile. Kara had told her all she needed to know about Martin. Alex had seen his bravery firsthand, and she knew that he was a huge part of the reason that Kara was safe and very much alive.

“Mick,” Mick said with what Alex could only describe as a growl. “I’m going to get a beer,” he said before walking off. Alex was tempted to ask him to bring her one, but she knew that wouldn’t help the situation.

“I’m Amaya,” Amaya said as she came up to shake her hand. Alex was struck by her presence. She had a resolve about her that only a person who had experienced great triumph and strife would display. Alex felt honored to shake her hand.

“Zari,” She said with a wave. Alex smiled politely at her and make a mental note to get to know her a bit more when she had the chance.

“I’m Nate,” The man said, stepping towards her. “Your sister may have told you that I was the one who caught her when she plummeted to Earth after the evil Supergirl exploded.”

“She did,” Alex said with a smile. “And Clark told me to tell you to never call yourself the man of steel again.”

Ray let out a loud laugh at that, and Nate balked at Alex’s statement. The rest of the team looked thoroughly amused.

“You can call me Leo,” said the last man, walking up to take Alex’s hand. “I wasn’t sure we would see you again, but I am sure glad we are.”

“Hey now,” Sara said with a warning tone. “Hands off.”

“The captain has staked her claim I see,” He said before bowing and stepping away.

“Shut up,” Sara said, rolling her eyes. She was used to Leonard Snart, but Leo from Earth-X was very different. He was good. He was kind. He cared deeply about people, and he loved his Ray with all of his heart. But he was the biggest flirt of all time, which was saying something considering how many “times” they had experienced. He’d been flirting with Sara (and Nate) since the minute they got back on the Waverider, and she wasn’t going to force Alex to endure that for the entire trip.

“I didn’t get a chance to say thank you to all of you. You saved a lot of people, but you saved my sister too. I can’t imagine my life without her, and I owe you all a great deal of gratitude for what you did,” Alex said, addressing the group.

A chorus of “you’re welcomes” and “no problems” came from the crowd. “We are happy to help,” Ray said, smiling at her.

“How about I give you a tour?” Sara said towards Alex.

Alex smiled politely at the group before following the Captain into the hallway. Sara pointed out various rooms as they walked through the expansive ship, including each person’s quarters, the main deck, the library, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the laboratory (which impressed Alex immensely), and many other areas. Alex knew the Waverider was huge, but the expansiveness of it was starting to be a bit overwhelming. She made a mental note to check out some of the rooms when she had a chance. She also made a mental note to ask Sara why they needed a holding cell on the ship.

Sara stopped outside of a door at the end of the hallway. “This is my room,” She said, pointing towards the door. “Amaya said she’d be happy to share a room with you if you aren’t interested in bunking with me.”

“No, it’s fine,” Alex answered as she followed Sara into the room. She quickly questioned that answer when she realized that there was only one large bed in the corner of the room. Sharing a room with Sara apparently meant sharing a bed as well.

“Amaya has two beds if you aren’t comfortable with this.” Sara had clearly seen the panicked looked on Alex’s face.

“I think I am adult enough to share a bed with you,” Alex answered.

“You won’t want to after I kick your ass today,” Sara said with a grin. Before Alex could answer, she spoke again. “I’ll give you a chance to unpack.” Sara quickly left the room, leaving Alex to arrange her things in a small dresser and closet. Clearly this room had been made for two people, but it didn’t surprise her that the Captain got to have her own room.

After unpacking, she wandered through the ship, finding Sara standing at the control panel on the bridge.

“Hey. What are you doing?” She asked as she came up behind the blonde.

Sara stepped aside to show her the screen. “This is a map of anachronisms.” Sara gestured to the screen. “The number next to it basically tells us how immediate the need is.”

Alex took a minute to look over the board. There were anachronisms everywhere, but they all had a large “1” next to them.

“What does a ‘1’ mean?” Alex asked.

“It basically means that we don’t really need to do anything about it. For a ‘1’ our interference might make it significantly worse. It means that someone being out of time might affect something very simple, but it won’t have a major impact on history or the future,” Sara answered. Alex could see that she was in her element talking about these things.

“That is pretty cool,” Alex answered.

“It is cool until something in the range of ‘8’ to ‘10’ pops up,” Sara answered, smiling back at the brunette before walking towards the hallway on the other side of the bridge. She turned towards Alex, but continued to walk backwards. “So, what do you say we get some practice training in today?”

Sara continued to walk off towards the training area with her full swagger in effect.

Alex rolled her eyes. She wasn’t really dressed for training, so she headed in the opposite direction to go change her clothes to something proper. When she entered the room, Sara was stretching. Sara was also wearing her white canary outfit.

“I thought we were just practicing,” Alex commented, gesturing towards Sara’s training gear.

“Practice is done to get you ready for the real thing, and I thought this would distract you more.” As Sara said this, she turned towards Alex for the first time. She didn’t shy away from making it known that she was looking at Alex from head to toe. “I see you are using the same tactic.”

“This is what I train in at the DEO,” Alex said with a shy smile.

“It looks brand new. You must kick all of their asses there,” Sara answered, clearly serious and not just continuing to tease Alex.

“It is new,” Alex said before begging to warm up. “But what you just said is also true. It’ll be good to have a challenge with you here.”

“You can’t spar with Supergirl?” Sara asked.

“I have once or twice. When you get the upper hand on her she forgets that you are human, and that can be a deadly situation,” Alex said with a laugh as she remembered a time when she had barely rolled away from a laser beam aimed right at her head. “So, what are our rules here?”

“Don’t actually hurt each other,” Sara said with a smile. “Everything else, and I mean everything else, is fair game.” That was a little different than the DEO, where hurting each other even a little bit was considered too far. That didn’t mean it didn’t happen though.

The two women facing each other, both ready to spring into action. For a brief moment, Sara remembered all of the times she had sparred with Nyssa when she was initially learning how to fight. She mentally patted herself on the back for getting to the point where she could spar with someone else. The memories of Nyssa no longer stung, and she knew that she would always have a fondness for the woman.

Sara had a wicked grin on her face that Alex didn’t like. She wanted to wipe the grin right off of Sara’s face. Sara was playing defense and waiting to see which move Alex would make first. Alex understood this tactic well. The first move someone made was usually their best. They’d be trying to get the upper hand. If you could handle their first move, you would very likely be able to handle every single move after that. Alex knew this about fighters, and she had adjusted her style accordingly. She made it a point to use her best move after she used a few of her easier ones to prevent giving herself away. As they circled, Alex was racking her brain to try to remember any weakness she had seen when she had fought alongside Sara just a month ago. Nothing was coming to mind quickly. She admired the way the blonde moved. Sara wore a firm exterior, but Alex finally understood why people said two skilled fighters fighting was like watching a dance. They matched each other step by step as they continued to circle.

Alex moved towards the blonde before dropping back slightly. She fired off a kick that wouldn’t have hurt a fly. She was disappointed in herself by how weak it was, but she wanted to see how serious Sara was planning on going before she sent something her way that could actually hurt a little bit.

“Don’t take it easy on me,” Sara said after she blocked the weak kick. She countered with a swing of her own that Alex was able to dodge easily. She took a second to note that Sara was utilizing a similar fighting style to her own. There was no way that was the ex-assassin’s best move.

“Maybe I just want to get you off balance,” Alex said with a smile before sending a hard kick her way. Sara blocked that easily as well.

They spent a few minutes doing this, exchanging a few blows, before Alex capitalized on one of Sara’s steps and lunged at her. She took the White Canary down quickly. But before Alex could get all the way down on top of her, Sara was rolling out and back on her feet. It took Alex a second to get up on her knees as she blocked each blow that Sara sent her way. Fighting off the blonde from her knees wasn’t an easy task. As Sara was moving from one side to the other, Alex took the chance to stand. She felt back on even footing once she was fully standing.

Sara continued backwards out of the training room as Alex stalked towards her. They passed the room Nate and Amaya were in as Sara dropped to the ground, swinging her legs in a quick circular motion and knocking Alex’s legs right out from under her. The DEO agent quickly recovered as she continued towards Sara.

“Would that have worked on you?” Nate asked Amaya.

“What? Training together?” She asked, watching the pair as they continued down the hall. “I think it is Sara’s way of opening up her world to Alex. It’s nice to see.”

“Or it is her way of getting hot, sweaty, and really close?” Nate said with a grin. “The thought of the Captain being a softie does weird things to my brain.” Amaya shook her head as she watched the pair continue down the hall.

Alex stalked towards Sara as the blonde backed into the kitchen. She jumped on top of the table – and right onto Mick’s sandwich. Alex jumped up and sent a low kick right at Sara’s feet. She didn’t knock her down, but she did cause Sara to jump off the table.

“I’m eating here,” Mick said with another grumble. “Go foreplay somewhere else.”

Sara shot him the middle finger as the pair continued out of the room. Sara made a dive towards Alex as they rolled through the hallway, fighting for dominance. Alex landed a quick punch to Sara’s shoulder that Sara quickly countered with a shot to the gut. Neither punch was hard enough to do any real damage, but they definitely hurt.

“That sure is hot,” Leo said as the pair passed him and Ray.

“It’s great that Sara has someone else to train with,” Ray answered. “I’m tired of having to fix my Atom suit after she has broken something on it.”

Leo continued to watch the pair as they moved past them. There was something about Alex and Sara together that he recognized from Earth X. He just couldn’t put his finger on it quite yet.

Alex was getting a little tired of playing defense, but she couldn’t lie about Sara having the advantage. She knew every nook and cranny of the time ship. She knew what ledges were big enough to jump off of, and she knew what was coming as they moved from room to room. Sara was faster than Alex anticipated. She moved quickly, and she used her whole body. She’d punch, kick, and swing herself around towards Alex to move faster. She’d even thrown in a few very theatrical flips as she dodged a usually effective combination that Alex threw at her. Alex looked briefly around the room for an opportunity to catch Sara by surprise. When a chair sitting in the corner presented itself, she decided to take it.

She progressed towards the chair. The ex-assassin moved around it, placing the chair between the two -- exactly where Alex wanted it to be. Alex paused for a half-second, then picked up the chair. She pushed the chair towards Sara’s upper body and swung her legs to the floor to swipe Sara’s legs out from under her. As Sara went down, Alex let go of the chair and pinned the blonde to the floor quickly. Sara’s chest was heaving. At first she looked angry, but she quickly replaced her frown with a sideways grin. She struggled against Alex, but not hard enough to actually get out of the hold.

“I win,” Alex said with a triumphant smile.

“Luckily this was a practice round.” Sara answered. The brunette stood from her spot on top of the blonde and offered her a hand to stand. Instead, Sara jumped up from lying on her back to standing straight up. Impressive, Alex thought, but it was utterly unnecessary.

“You were holding back. I could tell,” Alex said. “You better not next time.”

“Why?” Sara asked with a smile. “I get a date with you no matter what happens.”

“I’ll never let you live it down if I beat you again,” Alex answered.

“Good point,” Sara responded.

After a quick shower, they ate lunch with the rest of the group. Alex found the legends absolutely fascinating. She learned so much about each of them in just a short amount of time. She could spend a week with each of them, just learning about their past and the places they had seen. Sara noticed that all of the legends seemed intent on impressing the new addition. Even Mick told stories that didn’t involve stealing anything, hurting anyone, or doing anything against the law. Their praises of the Captain were a bit obvious and excessive, but it was cute.

After quite a few beers, hours’ worth of stories, and a shared pizza, Alex and Sara headed back to Sara’s room for the night.

They each changed facing the wall, trying entirely harder than necessary to prevent themselves from looking at each other while they did. Alex was relieved to notice that Sara had also chosen shorts and a tank top as sleep clothes.

“Those guys are great,” Alex said as she slid into bed. She scooted up the bed so that she was leaning against the headboard. Sara matched her movements, but she sat against the wall so that she could look at Alex.

“They are putting on for you,” Sara said with a smile.

“Well it is very clear that they respect you as a Captain,” Alex answered.

“They have to,” Sara countered before shooting Alex that characteristic sideways grin.

They sat in content silence for a few minutes before Sara sighed.

“Do you want to talk about Earth X?” She asked.

“No,” Alex answered honestly. “We already talked about it.”

“I mean what happened between us.”

“I…” Alex began, before stopping to collect her thoughts. “I’ll be honest with you Sara. Intimacy has always been something that eluded me. I never knew why I just didn’t enjoy being with people. That includes my high school boyfriends and anyone I have dated since. I just thought it was me. I thought I was doing something wrong. Then I came to believe that if I just did it with someone I loved, it wouldn’t be a problem. Every single time I had a bad experience with sex I just assumed it was because I wasn’t actually in love with the person that I was with. That would end the relationship.”

Sara took a moment to contemplate this. “Until Maggie.”

Alex sighed. “Yes, until Maggie. When I realized I was interested in Maggie as more than a friend, I realized that maybe the sex hadn’t been about loving someone. Maybe it was because I wasn’t into guys.”

Alex looked like she was contemplating something, and Sara didn’t want to push too hard and cause the brunette to shut down.

“After I had been with Maggie once, I just knew.” Alex finally spoke. “I knew I wasn’t in love with her yet, but that didn’t stop the sex from being mind-blowing. If my attraction didn’t confirm that I was gay, that did.”

Sara continued to stare at the brunette. She remembered very vividly the moment she realized that she was into women, as well as the moment that she acted on it. She wasn’t surprised that it was an equally big moment for Alex.

“I’d never had a one night stand before, because for most of my life I thought the only way to enjoy sex was to do it with someone you love. You don’t love someone that you have a one night stand with. So, I knew the sex wouldn’t be worth it. In my head, at least.”

Sara looked thoughtfully at Alex. “I can understand that.”

“And then you were there, and I was so drunk. And you were so hot. And I just wanted to forget the pain I was feeling over Maggie. And honestly I just wanted to forget what it felt like to be so alone,” Alex said, looking anywhere but at Sara.

“I’m not a stranger to one night stands Alex. I’ve always felt differently about sex. It’s physical to me. It can add to the intimacy of a relationship, but it can absolutely be done without feelings as well. That is why I didn’t see the big deal in our hook up,” Sara answered.

“I’m sorry for how I treated you after that. I was so disappointed in myself for having a one night stand. I felt like I did something horrible. I felt like I cheated on Maggie. I felt like I did something that I wasn’t ready for. I felt like taking time for myself put Kara’s life in danger.” Alex was ranting now.

“First, it’s alright. Trust me, I understand. You didn’t cheat on Maggie, and you didn’t put Kara in danger. That was all going to happen regardless of us sleeping together. They were after Kara. Evil, evil people were after Kara. They weren’t going to stop regardless of how much fun you had after a rehearsal dinner,” Sara said with a small smile.

“I know. The next day I just felt so defeated. Then I felt like some step forward had happened. I’d only been with one woman and then in one night I had been with two,” Alex said.

“I know. It’s weird when you go from the first woman you love, the first woman that you do that with, to realizing that your first is no longer your only,” Sara said.

Pausing, Alex looked Sara directly in the eye. “I am sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Sara answered. “I usually sleep with women and am gone before they realize.”

“You tried to cuddle me,” Alex said with a snort of laughter.

“What can I say?” Sara asked with a shrug. “It had been a long time since I slept through the night with another person by my side.”

Before Alex could say anything, Sara winked at her. “I’m also absolutely a big spoon.”

“Noted,” Alex responded.

Sensing that the conversation had come to a natural end, Sara smiled at Alex.

“So, what do you want to do while you are on the ship?” She asked.

Alex was absolutely beaming as she answered. “I want to find an anachronism. I want to help re-write history or put it back where it is supposed to be.”

“That says a lot about you,” Sara said.

“What?” Alex asked.

“The first thing you want to do is help people. Everyone else that has been on this ship talks about where they want to go first,” Sara answered.

“Helping people is a character trait for me. It comes with the territory of being Supergirl’s sister,” Alex answered. “But I’d be lying if I said there weren’t places that I want to go.

“Anywhere specific?” Sara inquired.

“This might be lame to you, but I want to go to New York and Paris. I haven’t been to either city on my own earth in my own time. I can’t pass up the chance to see the cities as they used to be so that maybe one day I can go again in present time and compare.”

“I think those are easily arranged,” Sara said. “Anything else?”

“I want to train more with you. Not sparring. Actual training. You fight very similarly to me, and I think I can learn from you. You have a much quicker strike than I do, and I’d love to see what you can teach me.”

“I’d take any opportunity to see you in that DEO training outfit again,” Sara answered with another smirk.

“You are a relentless flirt,” Alex said.

“I know, but it seems to work,” Sarah answered. “So training, New York, Paris, and fighting anachronisms?”

“I’d also really love to see how Ray’s suit works, spend some time in the lab, and spend some time with Amaya if that is alright. Her story seems so fascinating to me,” Alex said.

“I think that can all be arranged. I can’t ignore all of my Captain duties this week,” Sara answered.

“What are your Captain duties?” Alex asked.

“You know, making sure Mick doesn’t drink too much. Making sure Mick doesn’t eat too much. Making sure Mick remembers to take a shower every now and then. Really exciting and interesting stuff,” Sara said with a smile.

“That must be riveting,” Alex said.

“It’s exhausting,” Sara answered with a yawn.

“We can go to sleep if you want to, you know.” As she said this, she slid further under the covers.

“I can’t promise I won’t cuddle you,” Sara said, positioning herself under the covers as well.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Alex answered before turning her back to Sara. She held her breath as she waited for the blonde to make a move.

Sara didn’t move at all for what felt like an eternity. She seemed to be weighing her options about cuddling with Alex or ignoring it.

Eventually, it had been so long since the blonde moved or spoke that Alex assumed she had fallen asleep. She listened intently to see if the woman’s breathing had evened out, but she couldn’t tell. Alex felt a tiny bit disappointed that the blonde hadn’t taken her suggestion, but she wasn’t going to worry about it yet. She wouldn’t blame Sara for treading carefully after Alex’s freak out on Earth X.

But just as she began to drift off to sleep, she felt it. The bed slowly dipped as Sara moved closer. She slid one arm between Alex’s neck and her pillow, scooted closer, and placed the other arm over her torso. Sara’s body was inches away from Alex. It would take Alex one small movement backwards to connect their bodies. If Alex hadn’t been holding her breath before, she certainly was now. She was as still as she possibly could be for what felt like an hour. She was dreadfully uncomfortable – not from the arm draped over her, but from how rigid her body was from trying not to make any sudden movements.

After what felt like an eternity, when she was convinced that Sara was asleep, she scooted back so that her back was touching Sara’s front. Maybe consciously – but maybe not – Sara tightened her grip around Alex’s torso.

For the first time in months, Alex fell asleep that night without any sense of loneliness.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets the opportunity to fight an anachronism and learn more about the blonde that she is starting to develop so many feelings for.

Alex woke up more content than she had been in quite some time. There was a small amount of light coming through what looked like a window, but upon closer inspection appeared to just be a screen made to mimic the rising sun. It gave the impression that she was sleeping over at Sara’s apartment, rather than on a ship with the ability to catapult through time. She let herself wake up slowly in the complete silence, a luxury that she was rarely able to afford. She was so comfortable and she felt so well rested – both feelings that she wasn’t used to. She pulled the sheet up over herself as she rolled over, expecting to see a still-sleeping blonde lying next to her. To her surprise, the space the legend had previously occupied was empty. Alex ran her hand over the imprint of where Sara’s body had been, and the sheets were cold. She had been up quite some time. Alex was content to lie there for a few more minutes, but the growling of her stomach prevented that from happening.

She dressed herself in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that she was certain belonged to Sara, but she really didn’t care. She wasn’t going out there in her sleeping attire, her training gear, or a dress, and as she hadn’t gotten a chance to see what the fabricator could do yet, those were her only available options.

She walked down the hall towards the bridge to figure out where the Captain was. As she rounded the corner she saw a very concerned Sara staring at the board of anachronisms. She could feel the tension radiating off of her as she looked back and forth on the screen.

“Are you sure Gideon?” Sara asked as her eyes rapidly scanned the map.

“I’m afraid so Captain Lance,” the AI answered, startling Alex. She knew that Gideon was there, but she had yet to hear her speak.

Sara turned at the moment Alex stepped further into the room. The expression on her face softened immediately.

“Hey,” the Captain said with a small smile. “I was hoping to get back in bed before you woke up. Sorry about that.”

“It’s no problem. What’s going on?”

“Nothing for you to be concerned about,” Sara said, looking back at the screen she had previously been studying. She stood there with her arms folded tightly across her chest with a look of concern on her face even though she was speaking to the contrary.

“Sara,” Alex said she stepped forward, unfolding Sara’s arms to take her hands. Sara let it happen and stepped forward slightly closing the distance between them. “I know what your job is. I’m here to help. Besides,” Alex said as she stepped even closer, leaving about an inch between the two of them, “I told you I wanted to help with an anachronism.”

Sara pulled Alex’s body completely against her own with their faces mere centimeters from each other. For a second Alex thought she might actually kiss her.

“What have we got, boss?” Nate said as he rounded the corner, smirking as the two women jumped apart. Sara shot him a glare, and he knew he’d be paying for that one later. Nate made a mental note that Ray owed him five dollars. Clearly the DEO agent on the Waverider was a little more than a platonic friend for Sarah, he thought as the rest of the team filed in behind him.

“We saw the screen,” Ray said as he stepped forward. “It’s a level eight Sara. We have to do something about it.”

“I know,” Sara said with a sigh. “Gideon, please fill them in on what we’ve got.”

Alex looked up at the ceiling as Gideon began to talk. She wasn’t quite sure where the voice was coming from, but she stopped looking up when she noticed that the rest of the legends were looking right at Sara. She stood in the center of the group one hundred percent in Captain mode. “Johannes Gutenberg has been displaced into the early thirteenth century.”

Nate was the only one to react. He threw his hands up in the air. “What year was he taken?”

“The altered historical record indicates that he disappeared in 1435 and was never located,” Gideon answered.

“This is just great,” Nate said as he threw his hands up in the air for the second time. He looked very frustrated.

“Anyone care to fill us in?” Amaya asked, while an equally confused Jax and Mick turned towards Nate for answers. It was clear that they either didn’t know who Johannes Gutenberg was or what his impact on history was.

Before Nate could say anything, Alex spoke up. “He invents the printing press around 1440. It’s probably top ten of the biggest inventions that changed the future and this world as we know it.”

“That is my line!” Nate joked, looking over at Alex. She grinned at him in response and turned towards Sara, a little afraid that she shouldn’t have spoken up. Sara was beaming at her with a look that Alex thought was more ‘turned on’ than ‘friendly’.

“Come on Nate,” Ray said, stepping forward. “Just give us the abbreviated impact on history.”

“Johannes Gutenberg invented the printing press in 1440, as Agent Danvers said. He used something called a hand mold, which was a new molding technique that enables the rapid creation of large quantities of metal movable type. He was the first one to create a mechanized process that transferred ink from the moveable type to paper. Printing presses exponentially increased the speed with which book copies could be made, effectively enabling mass dissemination of knowledge. We can’t even comprehend the size of the impact his disappearance may have on the future.”

“Some nerd invents a way to print more books,” Mick growled. “Who cares?”

Alex watched as the entire group turned back towards Nate. It was very clear that his historical knowledge was something they relied on. “The printing press permitted wider access to the Bible, which is potentially the only reason Christianity spread so quickly and so vastly. It allowed for many interpretations of the Bible, including the 95 Theses by Martin Luther, which sparked the Protestant Reformation. This started the whole concept of religious freedom and identity, leading to people fleeing to the Americas to escape religious persecution. This is huge for the entire establishment of the United States.”

“Nerds,” Mick snarled again before taking a long pull of his beer. Alex looked on in fascination.

“Where is he?” Sara asked Gideon.

“China. He invents the printing press while being held captive by Genghis Khan, who uses it as a weapon to spread his ideologies in his forceful takeover of China,” Gideon answered.

“Great. This is just great,” Nate exclaimed as he whipped his hand across his forehead and turned to gesture towards the group. “The Chinese have access to the printing press almost 250 years before they are supposed to.”

“What does it matter if he invents it in China?” Zari asked with a look of genuine confusion on her face.

“Come on guys,” Nate said, thoroughly frustrated by their inability to catch on. “If the printing press is invented in China it will fundamentally change what information is disseminated. No Bible dissemination, no future of Christianity. It could have cataclysmic effects. It’s already a level eight.” His irritation rose with each word.

“We have to do something,” Sara announced. The team all looked on in agreement, but no one offered any ideas.

“What’s the plan Captain?” Jax finally asked, breaking the stressed silence.

Sara looked around at the group. “This should be a simple extraction. We get in, we find Gutenberg, and we get him back to Germany in 1435.” The team began to move in many directions at once, clearly aware of their individual roles in preparing for the mission. “Gideon, please take us there.”

Sara pulled Alex aside.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked, never letting go of Alex’s hand.

“Absolutely,” Alex said with a smile. “I’ve got your back.”

***

Twelve hours later, Alex stood under the warm water of the shower in Sara’s room. She was exhausted, and she felt the soreness begin to creep up through her body. She’d been in intense fights before, but this had been wholly different than anything she faced with the DEO. As she let the warm water sooth the soreness from her body, she thought back through the day.

The mission started with a trip to the fabrication room to get period-specific clothing.

“You really do look good in everything,” Sara said as she let her eyes travel up Alex’s body in her Mongolian robes. Alex just rolled her eyes in response, but she couldn’t deny that Sara looked damn good as well.

They’d started with gathering information. Mick and Jax, Amaya and Zari, Nate and Ray, and Sara and Alex had gone their separate ways to gather intel from the people in the village. However, this didn’t prove to be fruitful, as the people in the surrounding villages were either too afraid of the invading Mongols to talk about them, or had already sided with the Mongols and were suspicious of the Legends. From the little information they could gather, it appeared that the villagers didn’t know anything about the presence of a white man in Genghis Khan’s entourage. They were clear that the only foreigners they had seen were the ones with whom they were currently speaking. The Legends had almost given up any hope of their efforts being worthwhile when a little boy caught Alex’s eye. He looked interested in the strangers, and she wandered if he could tell them anything. He admitted that he’d spent time in the Mongol camp and had seen the white man. Best of all, he knew where Gutenberg was being kept. Other than that, he didn’t know why he was being held by the Mongols. He assured them that he must have committed crimes against Khan.

They’d crafted a ruse to get into the grounds of the Mongol camp under the presumption that they were traveling and wanted to trade. In the end, they found Gutenberg; however, they weren’t rescuing him. Rather, they were being held captive right along with him. The trading ruse simple hadn’t worked.

“At least we found him,” Ray said with a smile that caused all of the other Legends to roll their eyes at him. Johannes begged them to get him home, and Alex believed Sara when she told him they’d do everything in their power to do just that.

Getting out of their bindings had been easy with Ray’s suit, Amaya and Zari’s totems, and Nate’s strength. The trouble had come when they had to fight their way back to the Waverider.

It hadn’t been easy. There weren’t nearly enough of them, even with their powers, to take on a camp full of men whose sole purpose was to fight for something they believed in with every part of their being. Somehow they made their way back to the Waverider with Gutenberg very much alive. The fighting itself seemed disjointed, and Alex knew it was because Fire Storm wasn’t involved in the fight. Despite missing his other half, Jax held his own.

After her shower, Alex dressed in the t-shirt and leggings that Sara had left out for her. Again, she was certain they belonged to the blonde.

“That was insane,” Alex said as she walked out of the bathroom into Sara’s room. The blonde was sitting on the bed.

“Go into an easy situation, screw it all to hell, and then fix it is kind of our style,” Sara said as she shot a playful grin over her shoulder at Alex. Alex didn’t miss the way Sara’s eyes traveled up and down her body for the second time that day. Alex was exhausted, and Sara looked like she was ready to do it all over again. It must come with the territory of time traveling. You can’t really know for sure when an anachronism will show up.

“You save me any hot water?” Sara asked as Alex stepped closer to her.

“Maybe a drop or two,” Alex answered as she walked past her and continued to towel dry her hair. Sara looked like she had been expecting contact, and Alex didn’t miss the disappointed look in her eyes.

“I’m going to shower. You’ll be alright for about twenty minutes, right?” Sara asked.

“Absolutely,” Alex answered as she took the seat where Sara had been on the bed.

“Hey Danvers,” Sara yelled from the bathroom. “My pants look really good on you.”

Alex couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across her face. It had been something else entirely to watch Sara lead her team, and Alex would be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on quite a bit. Sara was powerful, graceful, and fierce. You couldn’t see her in the field without understanding the magnitude of each of those qualities that she possessed. As Alex put the damp towel down, she wondered if she was taking this too fast. She felt herself falling for Sara. She felt the same pull towards the ex-assassin that she had felt such a short time ago with Maggie. She wondered if she needed to rein it in a bit. On one hand, there was no timeline when you were falling for someone. On the other hand, Sara seemed to be feeling the same way. She’d checked in with Alex constantly during their time in 1200’s China. She’d been right there by her side helping Alex take down the Mongolian conquerors without batting an eye.

Pulling herself out of her memories, Alex steadied her resolve. She had promised herself that she would let whatever happened happen, and she planned on doing just that.

She decided to head towards the kitchen to get some much needed food. She figured the Captain would join her when she was showered.

“What did you think of your first anachronism fight?” Ray asked just as she sat down with her salad and a large slice of pepperoni pizza.

“From what I hear,” Alex began, “it was business as usual.”

They’d found Johannes fairly quickly even though they had been captured to do it, and he had revealed Genghis Khan’s plan to them. The plan included Khan giving Johannes all of the material that he needed to make the printing press far earlier than it should have been invented. Though he wasn’t really committed to a single religion, he planned to use the printing press to ensure his takeover of China. He likely would have ended up spreading the tenets of Buddhism and Islam. Nate didn’t need to explain to them how different the world and the future would be if Christianity wasn’t spread by the printing press. Alex wondered for a moment during the fight if that was a bad thing, but she knew they had to restore history to its original timeline regardless of the impact the event would have on the future.

They’d had to fight their way out of the place that Khan was holding Johannes, return him to his own time, and wipe his memory. The fight to get him out wasn’t easy, but Alex wouldn’t pretend that she hadn’t greatly enjoyed fighting alongside Sara again. The pair worked well together. They had chemistry unlike anything Alex had experienced when fighting alongside her fellow DEO agents.

It wasn’t an easy task to fight through the Mongol army, and the entire team was exhausted from the experience when they returned to the Waverider.

“Yeah, business as usual is pretty accurate,” Ray answered, snapping her back to the moment.

A few moments later, Ray made his way towards his bunk. Amaya, Nate, Zari, and Jax were already tucked away somewhere. Alex assumed they were showering or already in bed. She wasn’t sure she could rest so quickly after that day. She was on a high like nothing she had experienced before.

“Beer?” Mick asked as he passed one to the DEO agent. She took it without answering and took a long pull from the bottle.

They sat in silence as Alex finished eating and finished her beer. Mick handed her another one without a word. He really was a man of very little conversation, but she didn’t mind it.

When Sara entered the kitchen, Mick stood up to leave. He nodded at the Captain as he walked by.

“I didn’t know what you’d want to eat,” Alex said as she gestured toward her own empty plates.

“What’d you have?” Sara asked as she began tapping on the screen that would make her dinner magically appear.

“Pizza,” Alex said with another grin. She couldn’t seem to stop grinning at Sara.

“Sounds good,” Sara replied, continuing to push buttons waiting until her pizza materialized.

As Sara sat down she smiled at the brunette, “I’m not surprised you can eat pizza and still look so fit.”

“You are absolutely relentless,” Alex answered as she continued to sip from her beer.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Sara finished her food. Well, it was comfortable on the outside. On the inside, Alex’s head was spinning.

“Ok, spill,” Sara said as she sensed the nervousness radiating off of Alex. Apparently she hadn’t done as good of a job appearing comfortable as she thought.

“I just have so many questions. I have so much I want to know about you.”

“I’ll tell you whatever you want to know,” Sara said as she threw her napkin down on the table. “Why don’t you come to bed with me and we can talk?”

The pair stood and headed back to Sara’s room together. Alex’s head continued spinning. She felt an overwhelming desire to lace her fingers through Sara’s as they walked, but she decided it was pointless considering how soon they’d back in their shared room. She had a million questions that she wanted to ask Sara, but she didn’t know where to start.

Sara got in bed and leaned up against the wall in the exact position the two of them had been in the night before. Instead of sitting across from her, Alex moved to sit next to her. She gave herself a few minutes to think as she pulled the blankets around the two of them.

“I’m not going to lie to you,” Sara began. “My story is a wild ride. You might not even believe all of it.”

“You don’t have to tell me every detail,” Alex answered. “Whatever you want to say is fine.”

Alex was speechless throughout Sara’s story. She’d expected to be surprised, but she didn’t expect the roller coaster of change that had marred Sara’s short life to this point. She learned that the fearless blonde sitting in front of her was born on December 25, 1987 every bit a Christmas gift to her Dad, Mom, and older sister. She started with her early life of constantly feeling inferior to Laurel, who seemed perfect in every single way, from school to looks to athletic ability. She told the story of her early romance with Oliver Queen, and the story of the Queen’s Gambit going down in 2007 in what can only be described as a bizarre twist of fate. She’d been presumed dead then, but she’d been rescued by a man named Anthony Ivo and spent almost two years on his boat, the Amazo, and an island named Lian Yu before being recruited by the League of Assassins. She told Alex of the life she lived in Nanda Parbat, from training with Ra’s al Ghul to falling in love with his daughter who had been the one who rescued her off Lian Yu. She told Alex of the heartbreak she felt as she left Nyssa in Nanda Parbat to return to Starling City because she just couldn’t live the life of an assassin anymore. She had needed to get back to her family. She’d started her vigilante journey as the Canary which was the English translation of her name while in the League, Ta-er al-Usfar. Alex enjoyed the way she said that name. She told the story of her desire to protect Laurel and having to return to the League to do so. It wasn’t really an organization that you left. Tears slid out of her eyes as she told Alex the story of Nyssa releasing her from the League, for which Sara was unbelievably grateful. She would never forgive herself; however, for making Nyssa do it. After being released by Nyssa, she thought that was the end of it, but she eventually had to rejoin the League to help Team Arrow defeat Slade Wilson, a man she knew from Lian Yu.

“Wow,” Alex said when Sara finished speaking. Sara remained silent.

“Scared you off yet?” Sara asked with a sad look. She nervously played with her hands as she waited for Alex to respond. Her vulnerability surprised Alex, and she felt a need to comfort the blonde.

She scooted herself closer and took Sara’s hands in her own.

“I don’t think you could say anything to scare me off,” Alex answered as she ran her fingers over Sara’s in a way that she hoped was soothing.

“I’m not finished yet,” Sara said as she gripped Alex’s hand firmly. “Thea Queen killed me on October 8, 2014.”

Alex couldn’t help the shocked expression that spread across her features. Sara was quick to let go of her hand, but Alex was just as quick to rejoin them. “She was drugged by Malcolm Merlyn,” Sara continued. “A year after my death, Laurel took me to the Lazarus Pit where I was resurrected. The rest of the story is blood lust, having my soul saved, and time travel.”

“That is a hell of a story,” Alex said as she looked up at Sara. “I can’t say I know what to say at this point.”

“Only a few people know all of that,” Sara answered. “Now I really don’t blame you if you want to get out of here.”

“I’m glad you aren’t dead,” Alex said, ignoring Sara’s last comment as she ran her free hand through Sara’s hair.

Sara grinned at her in a way that could only be described as mischievous. “What about you?” She asked as she scooted even closer to Alex. Their legs touched as Alex smiled at her. “What was it like growing up with an alien?”

“Awful,” Alex answered honestly. “I hated her at first. I didn’t want a sister. I didn’t want my parents to have another child. I really didn’t want some weirdo with super powers ruining my life. She grew on me though.”

“How so?”

“I realized that she needed me just as much as I needed her,” Alex said sincerely. “The rest is history.”

“What do you do for the DEO?” Sara asked.

“I can’t tell you that,” Alex shot back before laughing at the reaction that spread across Sara’s face. “I was pursuing an MD and PhD program originally, but J’onn recruited me by the time I finished the PhD portion. I was twenty four. My PhD is in bioengineering, and J’onn thought my knowledge on alien physiology would be an asset. Officially I’m a neuroscientist and a xenobiologist.”

Sara smiled at the brunette in a way that could only be described as pride. “Wow. Brilliant and hot.”

“Don’t forget badass,” Alex said as she nudged Sara’s shoulder with her own. “I’m now the second in command at the DEO. I’m a medic for humans and aliens and an expert in unarmed combat and martial arts.”

“What was your training like?” Sara asked.

Alex thought back to the hours spent in the training room. “Training lasted a year. Five months of that was spent in the training room for 12 hours a day. I had to take on multiple alien enemies at once and defeat them to prove myself.”

Sara thought about the slight similarity in their stories. While she had been training with the League, Alex had been training with the DEO. Sara was training to kill while Alex was training to protect. “Any other skills?” Sara asked with a raised eyebrow, mostly just to prevent herself from going down the wormhole that those thoughts would conjure up.

“I’m an expert interrogator, expert markswoman, and I’m trained in over thirty weapons. I can also fly spaceships.”

“I feel like that last part is a lie,” Sara said.

“It isn’t,” Alex answered, remembering the times she’d had to fly them in the past.

“You are quite the impressive woman, Alex Danvers.” Sara said as she wrapped her arm around Alex’s shoulder. The brunette tried to stifle a yawn.

“We can go to sleep,” Sara said she as scooted down into the covers. She patted the space next to her, and Alex didn’t hesitate this time.

Alex settled next to Sara and rested her head on the blonde’s chest. She let her right arm lay across Sara’s midsection as the blonde pulled her in tightly. Alex heard the hammering of Sara’s heart under her ear.

She was struck by how different and yet how intensely similar the two of them were. They both had fierce loyalties to their sisters. Alex had known the heartbreak of thinking she’d never see Kara again, and Sara had lived through the death of her sister. They both had sisters that they felt were unattainable in stature, but it didn’t change their main focus on protecting the siblings that they loved so much. They both spent their lives protecting people and ensuring that the good guy always won. They protected their own with a passion that wasn’t rivaled by any others. Sara had loved and lost Nyssa just like Alex had loved and lost Maggie, but it didn’t change the blooming hope between the two of them that this might turn into something special. They’d lost people outside of their control but had continued to fight. They’d taken different paths throughout their respective pasts. Alex felt that she had mostly chosen her fate, but Sara had a lot of her fate thrust upon her. They’d both come out scared, but alive and passionate.

Alex felt a ghost of a smile cross her face as a fondness for the woman lying next to her filled her heart.

She let her eyes close as she listened to the even drumming of Sara’s heart. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt the ghost of a kiss to her temple. She snuggled tighter into Sara before letting herself fall into a blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Alex woke up the next morning in the exact same position she had fallen asleep in except for having her leg tangling with Sara’s instead of just her arm across the blonde’s torso. She could hear the beat of Sara’s heart under her ear in a very slow rhythm, much slower than the beat that she had heard the night before as she had drifted off to sleep. She felt her head raise and lower slightly with each breath the striking woman took. She snuggled closer into her and felt the warmth radiating off of Sara’s toned body. When she snuggled even closer and hugged her tightly, Sara winced resulting in Alex letting go completely.

“Are you ok?” Alex asked as she scanned Sara’s body for anything alarming, clear worry in her tone. Sara’s hand was covering her torso, but Alex couldn’t see anything because of the shirt that she had slept in. She didn’t hesitate at all to pull the shirt up to reveal a large bruise over the Captain’s ribs.

Sara took in a sharp intake of breath. “Nothing like a kick to the ribs to get a girl to undress you in the morning.”

Alex smirked up at her. “We should probably make sure your rib isn’t broken.” Alex let her fingers slide softly over Sara’s bruised torso, and she saw Sara’s eyes turn a darker shade in response.

“I normally wouldn’t even bother with it, but I have a feeling that you’d love to see Gideon do a scan on me,” Sara said before pulling her shirt back down over her bruised ribcage. Alex got up quickly so they could head off to make sure Sara was alright, but she missed the warmth and contact immediately.

“To the medical bay,” Sara said in dramatic fashion as they exited her room with one arm raised over her head to point in the direction of the hallway. Alex just laughed not surprised in the slightest by the Captain’s good mood regardless of her injuries. She felt it too.

Alex looked on in complete awe as Gideon did a full body scan on Sara as she was lying in the chair. As they waited for the scan to finish, she took in the room. It was small compared to the other rooms of the ship. One wall contained screens that no double showed the results of Gideon’s scans. One wall contained a large number of cabinets. Alex knew there would be supplies there for any ailment that might fall on the Legends while they were doing their work. The room smelled like antiseptics which in itself was comforting to Alex. It always reminded her of health and healing. Nothing was happening but light shining down onto Sara from the ceiling. Alex was amazed at how advanced the technology was compared to what they had at the DEO. Alex watched as Sara’s blood pressure, temperature, and heart rate came across the screen as well as checks to indicate that the major organ symptoms were functioning properly. She saw a schematic of Sara’s bones as Gideon scanned for fractures and other injuries.

“You’ve broken your arm before,” Alex said as she saw the bones of Sara’s arm materialize on the screen. “I can see the callus,” she said as she touched the area on the screen.

“Fell off the monkey bars when I was five,” Sara answered as she looked back at the screen. “The chicks loved the cast.”

Alex scoffed at that. She didn’t comment on the other healed fractures that she saw litter Sara’s body from her tibia to her femur to her ribs and even in her forearms. No doubt they were left over reminders of her time on Lian Yu and in the League of Assassins. A life that Sara had put behind her and likely a slew of painful memories that Alex didn’t intend to make her relive.

“No rib fractures Captain Lance,” Gideon said as she completed the scan. “Just a large bruise. You’ll have to take it easy today.”

Sara raised an eyebrow at Alex. “Is that a good prognosis for you, Dr. Danvers?”

Alex didn’t answer but instead leaned forward to place a kiss on Sara’s cheek lingering just a second as a smile spread across the blonde’s face. She knew exactly what hit had left Sara with that bruise. It had been intended for her, and Sara had thrown herself in the way before Alex could take the brunt of it. She could at least thank the Captain with a small token of her appreciation.

“I told you Danvers,” Sara said, “the chicks dig bruises.”

Alex found herself thinking about making a snarky comment for the second time that day but decided against it. That was until Sara spoke.

“Gideon showed you my insides, and you have already seen my outsides. Show me yours?” Sara said with another one of her cocky grins and a playfulness in her eyes that Alex hadn’t seen yet during this trip.

“You’ve already seen mine,” Alex answered before heading out the door leaving a bewildered Captain to follow. Sara seemed intent to continue that conversation until Alex stopped her.

“What is the plan today Captain?” Alex asked as they walked back down the hall taking the conversation in a different direction.

“I’ve got some incredibly important Captain duties to get to,” she answered. “You can spend some time with Ray in the lab today while I get that done.”

“Really?” Alex asked looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Yes, but you have to change first.” Sara said looking Alex up and down again to indicate to Alex that she was still wearing her sleeping clothing. Alex took that as a cue to head into the fabrication room that they were standing outside of. Sara followed her in.

“So I have clothing from all of space and time at my disposal?” Alex asked.

“You sure do. You can wear whatever you want,” Sara answered as she powered up the machine. She thought about commenting on some choices Alex could make, but she decided against it. She’d already been outwardly flirting with the brunette all morning. She didn’t want to push her luck.

It didn’t take Alex long to make a decision related to her clothing. She selected tight dark jeans that were her typical attire on her Earth and a simple black t-shirt. She complemented the outfit with a pair of black boots that stopped just below her knee. Sara was staring at her when she exited the room.

“I change my mind,” Sara said as they continued down another hallway. When a woman was as fine as Alex Danvers, you take the time to flirt with her. “You can sit in a chair while I do my work so I can look at you.”

Alex couldn’t help the blush that spread across her face. Sara had a way of making her feel admired that she didn’t have much experience with. Sara really was relentless in her flirting, and Alex couldn’t lie that it was starting to encourage her to give in to the blonde a lot more. She just wasn’t sure that she wanted Sara to know that.

The pair stopped outside of the lab, and Alex noticed that Ray was already in there.

“This is my stop,” Alex said with a smile. She stepped closer to Sara and placed another kiss on her cheek in the same spot she had earlier.

“Don’t have too much fun,” Sara said. “I’ve got a surprise for you tonight.”

With that, the Captain turned around and headed towards the bridge leaving Alex to watch her go and wonder what Sara had planned for them that night. Ray tried to pay attention to the work that he was already doing, but he couldn’t help but smile as he watched Alex watch the Captain. Sara deserved someone like Alex, and Ray was happy that it seemed to be moving in that direction.

“What are you working on?” Alex asked as she headed into the lab watching Ray refocus his attention on a white board with a multitude of numbers on it.

Ray looked up and smiled at her, “I’m working on nanoparticles,” he answered. “I’ve been fixing the ATOM suit a lot lately after each fight, and I’d like to install something in the suit itself that can do it on its own.”

“What’s the problem?” Alex asked looking over Ray’s calculations.

“It’s a metallic suit. We’ve been able to make nanoparticles to assist with the diagnosis and treatment of humans using basic human physiologist, but there is no physiological framework to a super suit.” Ray turned towards another board covered in calculations. “That is what is making it difficult. I can program the nanoparticles to fix the suit, but I can’t seem to get them to recognize the problems that the suit is having especially if the suit is damaged to the point that it doesn’t have power.”

“Are you looking for one system that evaluates the problem and fixes it?” Alex asked as she continued to look over Ray’s designs. “What if you separate them?”

“Elaborate,” Ray responded turning his full attention to the DEO agent.

“What if you make a machine that scans the suit to determine what the damage is? Based on that, the nanoparticles can fix it.” Alex stated as she continued to study Ray’s design.

“That’s a great idea,” Ray said as he turned quickly to look at something else. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. We just need preset algorithms of everything that could be wrong with the suit. That would also fix the power problem. I could use the artificial power source while repairs are made.”

“Sometimes the easiest solutions are the hardest to come by,” Alex said as she looked over Ray’s shoulder as he got to work.

___

Sara was looking over the anachronism map when she heard someone approach.

“I saw that little kiss Captain,” Jax said as he walked up next to Sara. She knew the teasing would come about the brunette that was sharing her bed, but she was expecting it more from Nate or Mick than Jax. Still, she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at the thought.

“Do I need to tell you to shut up?” Sara asked sending a grin back at the man that she considered her little brother to let him know that she was joking.

“You like her, don’t you?” He asked with a more serious tone.

“Yes, I do.” Sara admitted. “I’m taking her on a date tonight.”

“Where?” Jax asked as her looked over the map the Captain had been studying.

“New York City 1936,” she answered.

“Why then?”

“I’m taking her ice skating,” Sara answered. “That is the year that the ice rink at Rockefeller Center opens, and she said that she wanted to go to New York City while she was here.”

“That’s a hell of a gesture, Cap,” Jax said as he backed towards the exit of the room. Clearly Sara had some planning to do. “I think she’ll love it.”

Sara smiled over at him as he left her to her thoughts. She wanted this date with Alex to go well, and she was hoping it’d go off without a hitch.

__

Alex was starving by the time she left the lab with Ray. They’d been working for hours on basic designs, concepts, and trying to put the basic premise of a nanoparticle system to fix the ATOM suit into practice. They were nowhere close to being finished with the overall project, but Alex had been very happy to help with it. She was envious of the technology Ray got to work with every single day.

When they entered the kitchen, the entire team except the Captain was sitting around staring at a single red rose that was sitting on the table.

Alex approached it tentatively wondering exactly what was going on. There was a small note sitting in front of the vase.

She hadn’t seen Sara’s handwriting before so she didn’t recognize it immediately, but she knew she was smiling like an idiot as she read it.

“Alex,

I said I was taking you somewhere tonight. You can get ready in my room. I’ll pick you up at 7:00 sharp. We’re going somewhere cold so dress the part.

Sara”

“I’m going to puke.” Mick said as he took in the sight around him. He took a sip from his beer as Zari told him to shut up.

“Eat,” Amaya said. “I have been tasked with helping you get ready.”

Alex sat down to do as she was told, but she couldn’t hide the nervous anticipation about the evening that caused her to have trouble sitting still. As she ate, her left leg bounced until Amaya put a calming hand on her leg.

__

Alex was embarrassed at the length of time it had taken her to pick out an outfit. She was even more embarrassed about how much she had fussed over her makeup and hair. She didn’t typically do things like this, and she wanted to pull out all the stops when she had the chance. After Amaya told her the time they were going, she’d gone through what felt like thousands of outfits before settling on what she was currently looking at herself in the mirror wearing. She looked like she’d been plucked right out of the 1930s, and she had to keep looking at herself to make sure that it was real.

“Do you think this is alright?” She asked Amaya for the tenth time.

“Honestly Alex,” Amaya began looking over her shoulder in the mirror, “Sara likes you in anything, but this is going to blow her away.” Amaya smiled at her before politely excusing herself knowing that Sara would be there soon.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Alex felt nervous. She felt like she was sixteen again going on a date for the first time. She could feel the familiar sense of excitement spread deep inside herself threatening to overpower any nervousness she felt.

When she opened the door, she hadn’t quite expected the site in front of her. Sara was dressed so eloquently that Alex wandered if her outfit was enough. She wore a black dress that stopped halfway between her knee and ankle. It was loose around the legs and tight around the top, and it showed her arms off in ways that Alex knew could drive just about anyone wild. Sara was holding a pea coat in her hand that was black and long enough to cover her entire dress. Her outfit was complete with black heels, light makeup, and her hair hanging around her face in light curls. She was every bit as gorgeous in that dress as Alex has remembered her being at Barry and Iris’s wedding. “Wow,” Alex finally let out on a breathless whisper.

Sara was absolutely beaming at her as she took in Alex’s dress. It was just tight enough to be form fitting without being revealing in any way. It went from a few inches below her knees up her body and stopped just below her neck line with sleeves that hung loose around the tops of her arms. She was holding almost exactly the same coat as Sara. She had elected to go with heavier make up that made her eyes pop and left her hair down straight to offset the look. She had chosen shoes with a small heel hoping that Sara would chose higher ones. She was a sucker for a height difference.

“Wow yourself,” Sara answered as she let her eyes travel the length of Alex’s body. “That seems like a very cliché thing to say, but my brain isn’t working.”

Alex smiled at the blonde who truly looked nervous.

“I have so many questions. Where are we going? What are we doing?” Alex asked as she took Sara’s elbow to head down the hallway of the ship to where they would be exiting. The other Legends were nowhere in sight, and Alex was absolutely certain that was Sara’s doing.

She felt the most comfortable feeling she’d ever felt as she walked with the blonde with her arm looped though Sara’s. She was excited. She was nervous. More than anything she felt the fondness that she had been developing for the Captain increase.

“You will see, and you will see,” Sara answered as they got to the door of the Waverider.

They started their walk off the ship in an area with too many trees for Alex to see anything. She gasped as they walked up a hill, and she saw the glow of the city below. You couldn’t mistake New York City for any other city as Alex took in the tall buildings and people fluttering all about. Christmas decorations lined the roads, and all of the people were bundled up to fight the cold that hung in the air. Alex had never felt warmer from the presence to her left.

The two continued to walk, and Alex held tight to Sara’s arm as they did. She looked around in amazement at the work sites as skyscrapers were being built that would dominate and shape the skyline of the city as we know it today. She watched as cars that she had only seen in pictures and movies drove right by her with very little organization to the road in its current state. Alex had been intent to walk towards the huge Christmas tree, but Sara led her down another road.

“Dinner first,” Sara said as she guided her towards a restaurant that wasn’t as crowded as the street they had just turned off of.

“Ms. Lance,” the man standing near the hostess area said as they entered making Alex wonder how much planning Sara had done for this. “We have your table right this way.” He smiled at the two of them as he led them to a secluded table in the back.

“You have connections,” Alex observed as she looked at the decorations that adorned the walls.

“A tip goes a long way,” Sara said with a grin. “This place is still standing in current time. On my Earth at least.” Alex couldn’t help the nostalgic feeling she had with that thought, and she let herself entertain the idea of returning with Sara one day in their own time.

Alex looked at the name on the menu, Lombardi’s. She made sure to commit it to memory for future reference.

“I thought about taking you to a really fancy place, but I thought you’d want to try the place said to have invented what we know as New York Style pizza.” Sara said as the waiter approached.

“You are absolutely right,” Alex answered.

“Good evening ladies,” the young man said nodding at both Sara and Alex. “We have the wine you requested Ms. Lance, but would you ladies like anything else?”

Sara looked to Alex, but she shook her head lightly to let her know that wine would be great. The waiter returned to the table a few seconds later to fill their glasses with a red wine that smelled delicious. “This wine is really popular in Paris right now.”

“You sure do know how to woo a girl,” Alex said as they toasted before each taking a sip of their wine. It truly was the best wine Alex had ever tasted.

They settled into a comfortable silence before ordering pizza. As they waited for it to come, Alex couldn’t help the seriousness that settled over her.

“What are we doing?” Alex asked. Sara reached across the table as the brunette spoke to take her hand in her own.

“We are eating pizza,” Sara answered even though she knew that wasn’t what Alex meant.

“I mean us,” Alex said as she gripped Sara’s hand a bit tighter. “You live on Earth one, and I live on Earth 38. You travel through time and space, and I fight aliens. This isn’t exactly conducive to a relationship.”

“I also have a portal opener that could allow me to open a portal and be standing in front of you whenever you want. I also have a time ship that would allow me to be gone for three years in my time and only fifteen minutes in yours,” Sara answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her life was complicated, but she had the resources to spend every night in bed with Alex if that was something the brunette wanted.

“Are you saying you want to pursue this?” Alex asked with hesitancy in her voice.

“I don’t know what the future holds for me and you, Alex,” Sara began making Alex meet her eyes, “one thing I can say for sure is that I enjoy being around you, and I feel that way in a more than friends way.”

“Me too,” Alex answered honestly as she ran her hand over Sara’s knuckles. She’d steadily been thinking of Sara as more than a friend and more than a one night stand over the last two days, but it was something she had been afraid to admit to herself. Admitting her feelings opened her up to the heartache that she had already experienced in the not so distant past.

“We’ll figure it out,” Sara said as she finished her glass of wine. “I think we can make this work if we want to, and I’m willing to give it a try if you are.”

Their food arrived before Alex could answer, and they busied themselves getting out utensils and cutting their pizza.

Alex took a bite to give her time to contemplate what to say next. “God this is good,” she exclaimed forgetting for just a second that they were having a conversation about their potential relationship.

“You’ve said that to me before,” Sara said as she raised her left eyebrow at the brunette with a characteristic grin. Alex blushed again from the implication of the comment.

“Can I ask you one more thing?” Alex asked turning the conversation serious again. She didn’t wait for Sara to answer as she continued, “I know we are nowhere near talking about this, but I feel like I have to ask.”

Sara took her hand on top of the table again. “You want to know if I want kids?” They had already talked about the reason Alex had ended her relationship with Maggie, and Sara knew that the answer to this question meant a lot to Alex.

Alex nodded a yes before holding her breath. She wasn’t sure she could bear this again if Sara wasn’t interested in having children in the future. Sara smiled softly at her. “I absolutely do,” the blonde answered. “I don’t want to be a time traveler forever. I want to settle down like everyone else does. I never really let myself picture it, but I would love to do the house, partner, and kids thing if it works out for me. My Dad would be an amazing Grandpa.”

“I don’t feel as strongly about it as you do,” Sara continued, “like I feel like even if you don’t have children with a partner, you will still have one. I can’t say that is true for me, but I think it’d be good to be a Mom.”

Alex smiled softly at her as she gave Sara’s hand a reassuring squeeze. For now, that answer was enough for Alex.

They spent the rest of the meal giggling to themselves as they took turns feeding each other, discussing how delicious the food was, and drinking a significant amount of wine. Sara had been disappointed when the waiter informed them that they had only gotten two bottles for her, and those were already empty. They switched to a desert wine as they shared a tiramisu.

“And then," Sara said through barely contained laugher, “Mick stole it. I couldn’t believe it.”

Alex could barely talk as she continued to laugh at the story, “You mean to tell me that Jax wanted to use William Shakespeare’s quill, and he wouldn’t let him so Mick stole it?”

“That is absolutely what I am telling you.” Sara answered as she moved closer to Alex. “It’s on the Waverider as we speak.” The brunette had scooted around to Sara’s side of the table when the desert came out so they could share easier. Now, she just enjoyed the closeness.

“You’ve got a little bit on your lip,” Sara said as she gestured towards Alex’s face. Alex used her finger to wipe the right side of her mouth. “Other side,” Sara said as Alex attempted to wipe the other side. There wasn’t anything at all on her finger. “You missed it.” Sara said as she ran her finger through some of the dessert still on the plate before smearing some on the corner of Alex’s mouth.

She leaned in closely to give her a kiss there, and she felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach as she moved away from Alex’s face. Her face was inches away from Alex’s as they just took each other in. It would be so easy for Sara to lean in and close the distance between them, but she hesitated. She wanted anything more intimate than cheek kisses to be initiated by Alex.

Alex moved away from her slightly, and Sara couldn’t deny the bit of disappointment she felt at that. “So smooth,” Alex said as a she grinned back at the blonde.

The waiter took that time to reappear with their check. Sara tipped him very well, and Alex assumed it was a bonus for his discretion. She couldn’t image that he saw many same sex couples publically together at that time especially ones that were kissing desert off of each other’s faces.

Alex hooked her arm through Sara’s again as they walked away from the restaurant.

“I wonder what he thinks,” Alex said referring to the waiter.

“Probably that I am some elite CEO’s wife that doesn’t get any attention from her husband who has a predilection for the ladies and uses my husband’s money to pay for it,” Sara said wiggling her eyebrows at Alex.

Alex got lost in the moment as they continued to walk. She liked the way her arm felt wrapped around Sara’s. She liked the way she felt as she walked down the street with the blonde in the most content silence she had ever experienced. She was in New York City in the 1930’s. She let herself be present in what was currently happening instead of worrying about the future.

What opened up in front of Alex was absolutely breath taking. She’d read about the ice skating rink at Rockefeller Center, but she’d never been able to see it in person. Now, she stood in awe at the rink in front of her with a large towering Christmas tree behind it. She watched as people skated by. Many of them looked like they knew what they were doing while the others were falling all over the place.

“This is beautiful,” Alex said as she took in every detail of her view.

“You really are,” Sara said as she smiled at her. “This just opened this year,” Sara said as she gestured towards the rink. “What do you say?”

“You want me to do that in a dress?” Alex asked looking at Sara like she was the craziest person that had ever existed.

“I absolutely do,” Sara said as she took her hand and pulled her in the direction of the rink. Alex noticed that other women were skating in dresses while men skated around in full suits. She wished people continued to dress like that.

Within five minutes they had purchased their tickets and were lacing up their ice skates.

“Let me guess,” Alex began as she tied her laces. “You are good at this?”

“I’m not bad,” Sara answered honestly. She watched as people continued to skate by.

As they stood, Sara was steady while Alex wobbled slightly. “Don’t worry Danvers,” Sara said as she reached for her hand. “I won’t let you fall.”

Alex took the offered hand as Sara led them out on the ice. Sara was surprised how quickly Alex picked up the activity, but she didn’t let go of her hand. No one batted an eye at the two women who held hands as they skated around. Everyone was holding hands to keep from falling. They picked up speed a bit as they continued around the rink before they both came to a stop. The wind that whipped around them was cold when they were moving.

“This is great,” Alex said as she took her glove covered hands to her face, “but I am freezing.”

They made quick work of getting out of their ice skates before heading down to a stand to buy some hot chocolate. They sat in a small area away from the rink in relative seclusion; however, they could still see the joy on everyone’s faces as they continued to skate.

Alex’s eyes lit up as she saw a Mother attempting to show her son how to skate. The little boy’s cheeks were red from the cold, and he was bundled up head to toe in cold weather gear. Alex was surprised he could even move at all. She watched as the little boy concentrated to do it, and she smiled when he threw his hands up in triumph as he went a few feet without falling. Sara watched Alex’s face as she saw the scene play out, and she knew that Alex’s desire to have children ran deep.

“What did you think of your first trip to New York City?” Sara asked as she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist to pull her close.

“I don’t think it can be topped,” Alex answered honestly.

They sat there in silence for what felt like an hour as Sara held Alex tight to her body, and Alex rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder. She felt peaceful. She felt confident that everything was going to be alright regardless of what the future held for her and the blonde that she was currently snuggled up with. She hadn’t intended this to happen so quickly, but she couldn’t deny the way she felt about the Captain sitting next to her. She was excited about what the future held for the two of them which was a foreign feeling over the last month. She would never take back what she had with Maggie. She would have never admitted who she was without Maggie, and she would have never been brave enough to pursue anything with Sara if she hadn’t experienced love with Maggie. Now she wanted that again. That wasn’t too crazy of a notion.

“We should probably head back,” Sara said looking over at Alex.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked as she continued to hold tight to Sara.

“Unfortunately so,” the blonde answered.

The brunette stood and offered her hand to Sara before they headed back towards the ship. When they entered, Alex was relieved by the warmth that she felt overtake her. They removed their coats and left them hanging on a hook in the fabrication room. Alex would be asking to take that back with her to Earth 38 as a token of their trip for sure.

They continued to hold hands as they walked back to the room they were sharing. Alex again didn’t see any of the Legends which made her absolutely certain that Sara had told them to stay quiet and out of the way. Normally they were running amuck over the entire ship which made Alex impressed that they’d followed the Captain’s request.

They both took their time to change separately into their sleep clothing, and Alex felt the nerves slip deep into her belly as they readied themselves for bed. Something had changed between the two of them while they were out in the city, and Alex wasn’t sure exactly what it was yet.

She got in bed first and was lying on her right side to face Sara who lazily put her hand on Alex’s hips and pulled their bodies a little bit closer.

“You are absolutely breathtaking Alex Danvers,” Sara said with a suggestive grin.

“By all means Captain Lance, take my breath away.” Alex said as she moved forward. She was inches from Sara’s face as she rested her left palm on the blonde’s cheek. Sara wrapped her arm around her waist further to pull Alex in before she was searching her eyes for permission.

Alex nodded, and Sara surged forward to catch her lips in a heated kiss.

She was content to lightly kiss Alex for a second before the kiss became more insistent. It wasn’t long before Sara felt Alex’s tongue swipe over her bottom lip, and Sara granted her access immediately.

She groaned as Alex’s tongue made contact with her own. She’d been in this position before with the brunette, but this was completely different. The first time she had been with Alex had been purely physical, but this was something else entirely.

Sara ran her hands up and down Alex’s back as they continued to kiss. Alex’s fingers wrapped tightly into Sara’s hair as she attempted to pull the blonde impossibly closer.

Sara scratched lightly up and down Alex’s back with her nails under Alex’s tank top as they continued to move together in a rhythm that was easily established. Sara pulled back slightly when she felt herself getting lost in the kiss. She didn’t want to take this any further than Alex wanted to.

Alex smiled at her for it, and Sara knew in that moment that Alex wasn’t quite ready to go any further than they already had.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the second you got on the ship,” Sara admitted leaning in to give Alex a quick peck.

“Make up for it,” Alex said before meeting Sara for another kiss.

They spent the next hour like that alternating between kissing, talking, and tickling each other. Alex felt like her heart was going to explode as Sara fell back on the bed in a fit of laughter as Alex continued to tickle her sides.

“I assumed assassins wouldn’t be ticklish,” Alex said as she pressed a kiss to Sara’s cheek.

“It’s a weakness Danvers,” Sara answered out of breath from the laughter.

She pulled Alex down on top of her into another kiss that ended with Alex resting her forehead against Sara’s.

“Goodnight Danvers,” Sara said as she rolled the brunette to her side pulling her in tight. Alex tucked her head right under Sara’s chin to listen to her heart rapidly beating against her ear.

Alex had been holding the thoughts back all week about where this might go, but she let herself feel it this time. She thought about Sara maybe working at the DEO one day as her skills would be vital, or Alex being able to open a DEO branch on Earth one because they also had their fair share of alien invaders. She thought about making coffee with Sara in the morning after spending all night in bed together, and she thought about the day when a breathless I love you might leave her lips again. She knew she was pushing it, but she even let her picture Kara playing in the yard with little blonde haired babies as Sara and Alex looked on from their own front porch. She didn’t know if the future held this for her and Sara, or if that was something she would want with Sara in the future. She let herself think it for just a few blissful moments. As she snuggled into the blonde more, she felt a faint kiss be placed to her forehead. With the touch of Sara’s lips, Alex was absolutely certain what had changed between the two of them. Alex felt a connection to the blonde now that she hadn’t felt just a few hours ago, and she knew that the more time she spent with the Captain that that connection would just grow deeper.

She fell asleep without the fear of wondering where this might go and instead let herself enjoy the feeling of Sara’s arms wrapped tightly around her.


	5. Chapter Five

Alex startled awake to a loud bang that had her and Sara jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed. The blonde groaned and let out a string of curses as she was attempted to untangle herself from the blanket that was currently wrapped around her feet. The Waverider continued to shake slightly as noise seemed like it was happening all around them. As Alex slide her shirt on, she sent the Captain a questioning look and only received a shake of her head in return. Sara clearly didn’t know what was going on either. As the two women headed to the door to Sara’s room, someone began banging on it.

“We’ve got something bad here Captain,” Jax yelled as he continued to bang on her bedroom door. “We need you out here.”

When Alex and Sara exited into the hallway, the entire team was standing there with confused expressions on their faces. Mick looked eerily excited.

“What do we have?” Sara asked as she walked through the group to head in the direction of the bridge.

“We don’t know,” Nate answered. “We’re being shot at by something, but it isn’t strong enough to actually destroy the ship. Just make a lot of noise.”

They continued into the bridge where Sara began frantically hitting buttons.

“It’s the time sphere,” Sara answered as she continued to search the screen. “It’s trying to kick us out.”

Everyone looked at her in confusion before she turned away from the monitor to face the group.

“We’ve got a level twenty.” Sara said as she gestured towards the screen.

Alex yelped slightly when a man in a suit suddenly appeared next to her without even making a sound. The group turned towards her as Mick raised his heat gun.

“Agent Brighton,” Sara said looking less than enthusiastic about the man currently standing in front of her.

“I’m glad you are aware of the level twenty,” the man began looking down at his watch. “I know you all screw up all the time, but this is big.”

“What intel do you have?” Sara asked as she folded her arms across her chest and shot the man a look that Alex imagined scared many people. She found it endearing.

“Remember your little trip to China?” He asked. “It appears that Genghis Khan didn’t appreciate your interference in his plan.”

“What the hell is this guy talking about?” Jax asked as he stepped forward. Mick had yet to stop pointing his heat gun at the man. Alex stepped a few feet away from him just to be safe.

“You foiled his plan to use the printing press as a device in his take over, but you didn’t find out much more than that. Did it ever occur to you all to attempt to figure out how he knew about Gutenberg or the printing press?” The Agent asked looking around at each of them.

The team quickly exchanged glances at each other indicating to Alex that there was no way they had thought about that at all. Hell, it hadn’t crossed Alex’s mind either.

“I am assuming you are going to tell us,” Sara answered as her eyes continued to shoot daggers at the man.

“Damien Darhk,” he answered. A significant level of seriousness and negative energy overtook the room at the name that was uttered. Alex knew the man was responsible for the death of Sara’s sister, but she didn’t know anything about his interference with the team.

Sara turned towards the screen again, and the man in the suit disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

“Gideon,” Sara said with a very serious tone. “Where do we need to go?”

“I’m unsure Captain. It appears that whatever has occurred is editing the time line as we speak, and it is attempting to reject us which means someone is controlling it.” All eyes turned to Sara who continued to look at the screen.

“What are you seeing in the historical record?” Sara asked with a much more worried tone.

“Khan launched the Mongol invasions that conquered most of Eurasia,” Gideon began.

“That was to be expected,” Nate said speaking up. “We didn’t want to change that when we went to get Gutenberg.”

“Campaigns initiated in his lifetime include those against the Qara Khitai and the Caucasus. He fought and conquered the Khwarazmian, Western Xiam, and Jin dynasties which as Mr. Hayward pointed out was originally part of the historical record,” Gideon continued. “These campaigns were often accompanied by massacres of the civilian population, but in the original timeline his dynasty included a significant portion of Central Asia and China. This is the updated map.”

Alex watched with the rest of the team while a map materialized on one of the screens. There was a slight gasp, but Alex didn’t know where it came from. The entirety of Europe and Asia were marked to indicate that they belonged to the Mongol Empire as well as the majority of the North American continent including what they all knew as the United States of America.

“Per the updated record, Khan and his army went on to conquer all of Asia and Europe before his successor continued his campaign in the western world. It is stated that his army could not be defeated and legends of a soldier that could perform magic are included in these records,” Gideon said addressing the group.

“Darhk,” Sara said the name with obvious disgust.

“Most likely,” Nate answered.

Sara looked around the room at her team. “Ideas?”

“Easy,” Mick growled. “We kill Khan.”

“We can’t do that,” Nate said turning towards Mick. “Khan establishes what modern China becomes. Killing him could have a profound impact on history.”

“Nate has a point,” Sara said turning towards the others in the group.

“Nate is correct. Khan’s life and death are fixed points in time,” Gideon continued.

“We have to find out when Darhk gets to Khan, and we have to stop it,” Jax said with a seriousness to his voice that Alex wasn’t used to.

“Good idea,” Sara said. “Gideon, any help with that?”

As the words left Sara’s mouth, another person in a suit appeared out of nowhere next to Alex resulting in her jumping in surprise again. She was on a time ship that could travel in time and space. People being able to beam themselves onto that ship shouldn’t come as a huge surprise.

“We can help with that,” a blonde woman said as she walked right up to Sara. “The Legends can stay out of this, and we will take care of it.”

“We could have prevented this in the first place,” Sara said as she stepped closer to the woman. “We can handle this Agent Sharpe.”

“Exactly the point,” the woman said, and Alex felt a strong urge to call her a bitch. “You guys screwed it up like always because you were too short sighted to think this through completely.”

The agent turned towards the room as she continued to speak and let her gaze settle on each person. “Like I said, your assistance is not needed,” She finished as her eyes landed on Alex. She regarded her with a barely disguised interested look. “Who the hell is this? I told you not to add anyone else to the team.”

“First off,” Sara began, “we are going on this mission. I want to take out Darhk, and we have a chance to do it here. Second off,” Sara said as she gestured towards Alex, “this is my girlfriend, and you can leave her right out of it.”

Alex’s heart hammered in her chest when she heard the words girlfriend leave Sara’s mouth, but they were far too involved in a serious situation to question it now. From the look on the face of the rest of the Legends, they were equally surprised by Sara’s use of the title.

Agent Sharpe initially looked like she had something to say as well, but she thought better of it and turned back to Sara. “You have one attempt, but we are coming in the second you screw it up.” With that, the woman disappeared through a portal.

“Gideon?” Sara asked.

“It appears that Khan deviates from the original timeline around 1210,” Gideon answers. “It is likely that is when the interference is made.”

“Let’s go,” Sara answered.

Alex has been shocked to see the vastness of the palace of the Mogul Emperor when they had finally found a way on the grounds. This mission had been nothing like their last one. All of the villagers were more than willing to discuss the pale man that had come to the Emperor and shown him magic tricks. They believed him to be a God sent to their people to help them rule the world and bring riches and prosperity. They’d spotted Darhk within a short time of being there riding in the personal carriage of Genghis Khan as he exited the royal palace.

As they regrouped, Alex felt nervous about this one. She knew based on the reaction of the Legends that Darhk was an incredibly dangerous man.

“What can we do?” Ray asked.

Alex took a moment to see if anyone had any ideas before speaking up. “It appears that he is away,” She said addressing the group. “We should use this as an opportunity to expose him. The people here think he is a magical God. We have to discredit him in some way.”

Sara smiled at her with a look of pride as Ray began to speak. “That’s a great idea. Khan won’t be willing to be advised by him if he thinks he is a fraud.”

Within an hour, they had a plan in place and an audience with the Emperor. This could have gone many ways. Khan could believe them or not. If not, they would absolutely have to fight their way out. The worst case scenario here was that Darhk could return while the Legends were in audience with Khan. Sara had begged Alex to stay out of this fight, but she had given up when the stubborn DEO agent had insisted that she wanted to be there to help the team if it came down to it.

They told the Emperor a tale of Darhk being exiled from the heavens that their people ruled. The Emperor had not been quick to believe them initially until Zari and Amaya had shared the powers of their totems, Nate had turned to steel, and Ray had miniaturized before their eyes in his ATOM suit. These acts had been enough to convince the Emperor that the believed God he currently was being advised by came from a long line of magical creatures that weren’t from the Earth that he lived on currently.

“He isn’t here to help you,” Sara said. “He was exiled from our kingdom after trying to take it over. He wasn’t born with these powers, and he had to be removed when he stole them. He will use you to his advantage because you already have an entire army at your disposal. When you are the ruler of all, he will take it from you using the magical powers that aren’t even his to have now.”

Khan had believed the story that they told, and he had insisted that he would remove the man from his kingdom the minute he returned if he did return. They learned then that Darhk had told the Emperor that he might be away for quite some time, and that had been incredibly suspicious to Sara and the rest of the team.

They had left the castle feeling pretty confident about what had occurred with the Emperor. When they returned to the Waverider, they were all quick to check the historical record.

“Genghis Khan’s timeline has been restored,” Gideon said as she shined a map of the world as the Legends currently knew it up on the screen.

“That seemed too easy,” Sara said as the rest of the team nodded in agreement. Darhk hadn’t returned while they were in audience with the Emperor. Darhk also hadn’t killed the Emperor when he returned to find that someone had significantly impacted his plan possibly because he knew that Khan’s life was a fixed point in time. If Khan had given him any information, he would have known immediately that it had been the Legends that told the tale to the Emperor.

Before anyone else could speak, the woman from before appeared out of a portal again.

“You all appear to be intact, and the timeline has been restored,” she said nodding her head in Sara’s direction.

“It seemed too easy though,” Sara said. “We didn’t even have to fight anyone.”

“Not all restorations have to end in a blood bath or a bar fight. The majority of the Time Bureau assignments actually don’t. It is just you idiots that always seem to start a fight.”

The grin that crossed Sara’s face could only be perceived as proud. “He just left though.”

“Let’s just say that the Time Bureau called him away on something a bit more tempting,” Agent Sharpe answered before disappearing again though the portal without another word.

“I feel like I should question that, but I think I’d just rather have a drink,” Sara answered before heading towards Alex. “Kitchen in ten,” she said to the rest of the group as she took Alex’s hand in her own. When they were safely in Sara’s room, she pulled the brunette in for a hard kiss that left Alex slightly out of breath.

“I have wanted to do that all day,” Sara answered before leaning in, but this time Alex stopped her with a hard to the chest. Sara initially looked offended until Alex pulled her in closer.

“I have two questions,” She said as she stepped back slightly from Sara so that the blonde could see her face. “What the hell is the Time Bureau?”

“It’s a government organization that was put into place when the Legends broke all of time,” Sara answered.

“That sounds like a good story. No wonder they aren’t happy with you guys,” Alex answered as she moved back to her closer position to Sara. Something about the blonde just softened her in an instant.

“They like to keep a close eye on us, but at least they are still letting us do it,” Sara said as she fiddled with Alex’s hand. “What is the second thing?”

Alex took the time to grip Sara’s hand before answering. “Girlfriend?” She asked in a voice that was a mixture of hesitation, fear, and a small amount of hope.

“You heard that huh?” Sara asked with one of her trademark grins.

“Yes, I did.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you, and I’m sorry if I overstepped. Calling you my friend seemed so wrong and not even remotely an accurate description of what this is. I also assumed you didn’t want me to say fuck buddy.” The blonde smiled as she placed a light kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“I’m not upset that you said it. I just wanted to clear it up that I don’t think we are there yet,” Alex answered with a seriousness to her voice that she hadn’t really had to use to this point. She liked Sara a lot. She wasn’t going to deny that, but she wasn’t ready yet to call herself anyone else’s girlfriend. She absolutely wanted to be there one day, but this wasn’t that day.

“I know,” Sara answered in a tone that could only be described as defeated.

Alex placed her hand on Sara’s chin to guide her back to looking in her eyes. She left her hand lightly on Sara’s cheek as she spoke. “I’m not saying we aren’t moving in that direction, and I am absolutely not saying that I don’t want that someday. Right now though, I just want to continue doing what we are doing.”

“You mean kissing?” Sara asked as she pulled the brunette flush against her. With a small nod of her head, they were kissing. Sara pushing forward to pin Alex against the wall behind her reminiscent of their first kiss outside of Barry and Iris’s rehearsal dinner. Within seconds the blonde was running her tongue over Alex’s bottom lip, and Alex felt her entire body shudder at the sensation. She loved the way kissing Sara made her entire body come alive. Alex granted her access to her mouth immediately and let Sara control the kiss as their tongues moved together. They stayed like that for what felt like forever until they broke apart for air.

“You said we’d be in the kitchen in ten minutes,” Alex said with a dazed expression on her face that Sara found infuriatingly attractive.

“This is way better,” Sara answered before moving forward again. They resumed their kiss with the same intensity as the last one. Sara’s hands were on Alex’s back under her shirt, and Alex felt like her skin was on fire where Sara moved her hands up and down her spine. She groaned as Sara bit down softly on her bottom lip. She knew she needed to stop this kiss if they were ever going to get to the kitchen to celebrate their victory with the others.

“Stop banging and get in here,” Mick yelled through the door causing the women to break apart.

“We are being summoned,” Sara said as she continued to press against Alex into the wall. She was seriously weighing her options about continuing this and letting the Legends have the evening to hang out with each other before she decided that Alex getting to know the team would be better for the future of this relationship that they were currently working towards starting.

“Lead the way babe,” Alex answered, and she absolutely didn’t miss the way Sara’s eyes shined with the small term of endearment or the large smile that broke out across her face. She wouldn’t call Sara her girlfriend yet, but she could at least let the blonde know that she wasn’t angry that she considered them to be more than friends. People who were just friends didn’t typically lose the ability to form a train of thought when they were kissing. She had already decided to let the week take her where it did, but she wasn’t sure how she felt when it came to being intimate with Sara. She didn’t want to take things too far too early, but she also knew that that was exactly where they were headed if Sara continued to kiss her like that. In that moment as they joined hands to head to the kitchen, she knew that there was no way she would ask Sara to stop kissing her like that.

Before they entered the kitchen, Sara pulled her into another kiss.

“I wasn’t sure I could go another hour without doing that,” Sara said as she smiled at Alex.

“You can kiss me in front of them,” Alex said as she pulled Sara further towards the kitchen.

“Good,” Sara answered as they entered.

The Legends each had a drink in hand as they joined them at the table. Mick slid two open beers across the table to the waiting women who were all too happy to take large drinks from them.

“We are playing a game,” Nate said looking around at the group as he pulled out a stack of cards. “Here is how it works,” he continued to pull more cards from a large box. “We each get a number. The card indicates the number of the person asking the question and the number of the person who answers the question. If the answerer refuses to answer the question, they drink. If the answerer answers the question, the asker has to answer the question. If they don’t, they drink.” He looked around at the group to ensure comprehension before handing out numbers. “We go through twenty cards until everyone is either plastered or we play another game.” He looked around at the table and looked wholly unsatisfied.

“No more beer,” Nate said finally speaking. He took the time to pick up each beer bottle before placing a bottle of tequila in the middle of the table. “I want this to get weird.”

When all was said and done, Nate was number one, Amaya was number two, Zari was number three, Ray was number four, Alex was number five, and Sara was number six. Leo, Mick, and Jax had decided to enjoy watching them play and continue to drink whenever they wanted instead of when the game dictated.

“Question one,” Nate said turning towards Amaya. “Was your last relationship the best sex you have ever had?” The entire room was quite at that question. Amaya’s eyes widened considering Nate was her last relationship. She opened her mouth to answer the question before grabbing the bottle of tequila and downing a sip. Nate didn’t say anything as the question was flipped back on him. Instead, he also took a shot.

“See how that works?” Nate asked gesturing towards the group. He didn’t look very happy that Amaya had declined to answer that question.

“Question two,” Zari said as her number was indicated. “Sara, who is the hottest person you have ever seen naked?”

Sara shot a glance at Alex before bringing the bottle towards her lips. She stopped last minute to sit the bottle down without taking a sip. “Answer for guy and girl,” Nate insisted.

“Guy, Oliver Queen,” Sara answered. Zari nodded her head at that. She was certain under that Green Arrow suit the man had a nice body. “Girl, Alex,” she said nodding her head towards the brunette sitting next to her. “Toned as a rock.” Alex blushed profusely when Sara winked at her.

“Legend,” Jax yelled causing quite the uproar from Mick and Leo.

“Question three,” Nate began as he turned his chair towards Alex to take some of the heat from the previous question off the woman. “What is the largest number of orgasms you have had in one night?”

Alex considered her options. She obviously knew the answer right away, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to reveal it. Instead of answering, she pulled the bottle to her lips to take a sip.

“That is no fun,” Sara said. “I want to know the answer.”

“That isn’t how the game works,” Nate said shooting her an intoxicated but bewildered look.

“Is it more than three?” Sara asked resulting in Jax leaning in closer to hear the answer to that one.

Alex looked down at her hands before looking back up at Sara. “Four,” she answered in a challenging tone.

“Damn Captain,” Jax said as he slapped the table. “I think that is a challenge.”

Sara shot him a look that said she would slap him if he continued to talk. Alex just grinned back at Sara as they made eye contact. Sara made a mental note to file that information away for safe keeping one day.

“Order in the kitchen,” Ray finally said as he picked up a card to calm the crazy people around him. “Zari, craziest drunk story.”

Alex was doubled over in laugher as Zari told a story of a time her and her brother had gotten drunk, broken into a building, and stolen a version of a supped up hover board. They’d ridden around in them for hours, gotten arrested, and been forced to wear them to sleep by the police man who booked them. It’d been the most uncomfortable sleep Zari ever had, but it had been a thrill none the less.

“Question five,” Nate said as he tossed a card at Amaya. “Sara,” she began, “have you ever had sex with a prostitute or stripper.”

Sara had to look down in her lap to compose her face for this one. She could tell the story, but Alex might think down on her if she did. “Yes,” she finally said. “No way,” Alex responded. “Her name was midnight dream.” Sara said before taking a swig from the bottle even though she didn’t have to. “I was young and stupid and had just realized how fun it was to sleep with women. It wasn’t my fault.”

“Midnight dream?” Mick said. “I’ve had one with that name.” Sara and Mick exchanged a look before Mick shook his head. Sara was going to pretend he didn’t say that.

Questions six through fifteen went by with a lot of cursing, drinking, and laughing. They had gotten to the point in the night where they were just drinking from the tequila bottle whenever they wanted to instead of waiting to take their turn. Sara’s hand was resting a little too high on Alex’s thigh to be considered decent, but she didn’t care. They were all drunk on the edge of belligerent at this point anyway.

Ray and Leo tapped out after the fifteenth question to head back to their bunks. After telling them how not fun they were, the game continued.

“Ok ok ok,” Nate said gesturing around as he pulled another card. They also weren’t following the numbers at this point in the game instead going around in a circle to ask the questions. “Alex,” he slurred as he threw the card in her direction. “Biggest turn on.”

“Easy,” Alex said as she let the liquor fuel her courage, “when a woman digs her nails into my back.”

“Hot,” Jax answered. Sara began to scratch lightly at Alex’s thigh with her fingernails in response. Alex’s entire body felt like it was on fire as the Captain continued to run her nails up and down her thigh. She would get just high enough for Alex to consider swatting at her hand before heading back down to her knee. Their chairs had scooted together as the night went on to the point that they thighs were touching. Alex’s right arm was draped around the back of Sara’s chair as they continued the game.

“Seventeen,” Amaya said as she scanned the card. “Nate, what was your most embarrassing sexual encounter.”

The man looking straight at Amaya as he took a large gulp of the tequila. “Tell them Nathaniel,” she said as she took the bottle from the man.

“No, I drank,” he said as he took the bottle back. “I will not tell them about the time I feel naked out of bed and really hurt my penis.” He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he had just revealed.

“Don’t feel bad dork,” Mick began, “I walked into a girl’s grandmother’s room naked one time because I counted the number of doors wrong.”

The group erupted in laughter, and Nate was thankful that the heat was off him for just a moment.

“Eighteen,” Zari said as she took a card, “have you ever had sex with more than one person in one day?”

“Who are you asking?” Nate asked looking around the table.

“All of you,” she responded before tossing the card to the floor.

“No,” Amaya answered quickly. “No,” Nate said just as quickly. “Nope,” Alex said as she popped the p. All eyes were on Sara.

“Not technically,” she answered and Alex shot her a look. “Spill,” the brunette said as she turned towards the Captain. “I slept with a servant in 1962 and a nurse in 1935 in the same twenty four hour time span once, but it absolutely wasn’t a day for them.”

“You dog,” Zari said looking over at the Captain.

“What can I say,” Sara said raising an eyebrow at Alex. “The ladies love me.”

Alex scoffed at that, but she couldn’t deny the allure Sara had.

“What is nineteen?” Alex asked.

Nate pulled the card obnoxiously close to his face before turning towards Amaya. “Have you ever been in love?”

“Yes,” she answered softly resulting in a very significant look passing between the two of them.

“Well that just drained the fun out of this party,” Zari said as she stood. “I’m going to bed.”

There wasn’t much left in the bottle of tequila at that point so Nate moved to finish it. “I think I am joining her,” he said before realizing what he said. “I mean in going to bed. I’m going to bed.” Nate tripped over a chair and quickly recovered as he walked away. Amaya shot Sara and Alex a look before heading out of the kitchen after him.

This left the two women alone. Sara stood from the table to grab another bottle of tequila from the shelf. She knew Alex could hold her alcohol. The brunette seemed buzzed, but she didn’t seem anywhere near needing to stop drinking.

“What is the last question?” Alex asked as she took the offered bottle. Instead of sitting back down in her chair, Sara sat on the table in front of Alex. She reached behind her to grab the card.

Sara laughed as she read it. “Best sex you’ve ever had?”

Alex stood and stepped between Sara’s legs. She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and felt Sara rest both hands on her sides.

“The night you had four orgasms?” Sara asked.

“No,” Alex answered honestly. “I’d say it was my first time with Maggie. I told you about my journey to discovering my sexuality. Being with a woman for the first time made me feel like I was finally free to be myself and live my life the way I thought I should. Admitting who I was and giving into that desire, I had never felt better about myself. It wasn’t necessary about the orgasms, but it was about that connection with someone that I had never felt before.”

Alex looked up into Sara’s eyes as she finished, “what about you?”

“My first time with Nyssa,” Sara answered honestly. “I felt very similar to what you described. I loved her more than I ever thought I would love anyone. To give yourself to someone that you feel that way about is life changing especially considering all of the horror I had been though.”

Alex nodded her head slightly as Sara finished speaking. “My answer was a mood killer, wasn’t it?” The brunette asked.

“No,” Sara answered as she brushed a strand of hair out of Alex’s face. “I appreciate your honesty.”

Alex leaned in close to whisper in Sara’s ear. “You were absolutely the best one night stand I’ve ever had though.” As she spoke, she took Sara’s earlobe into her mouth. She ran her tongue over it before biting down lightly. A small whimper left Sara’s mouth at that move.

“I’m the only one night stand you have ever had,” Sara was barely able to get out as Alex continued to bite down softly on her earlobe.

“True,” Alex answered. Her breath on Sara’s ear sent shivers down the blonde’s spine. “But I don’t doubt that it’d be the case if I ever have another one.”

Alex pulled away from Sara’s ear then to look into her eyes.

Within a second, they were kissing again as teeth hit together a little roughly as they sought to connect their lips. Sara’s hands were instantly under the back of Alex’s shirt as Alex threaded her hands into blonde hair to pull Sara closer.

Sara’s tongue entered Alex’s mouth as she moved it slowly against Alex’s tongue in a kiss that was getting more heated by the second. Sara began to lightly scratch her nails up and down Alex’s bare skin of her back as they continued to kiss earning a moan from the brunette standing in front of her.

“Hey Captain,” Jax said as he rounded the corner resulting in Alex jumping back from the blonde still sitting on the table. Jax looked up at the scene in amusement until he saw the look that Sara was giving him.

“I know,” he said as he held his hands up and began to back away from the door. “If I don’t leave right now you are going to do something extremely painful to me.”

“Exactly,” Sara said as he completely exited the room. Sara pulled Alex back in close.

She ran the pad of her thumb across Alex’s swollen bottom lip. “I absolutely love your mouth,” she said as she continued to do this until Alex took it lightly into her mouth and bit down.

“That is dirty,” Alex answered even as she ran her tongue over Sara’s finger. Sara moved her hand back to Alex’s back before resuming their kiss.

Alex used her hand resting on Sara’s shoulder to push back. As the blonde laid back on the table, Alex crawled on top of her. She let her entire weight lay on top of Sara, and Sara sighed with satisfaction as she did. Alex had a hand on either side of Sara’s head to hold her weight up slightly as they continued to kiss hard.

Alex’s thoughts were hazy as she felt Sara’s nails scratching up and down her back and her tongue moving against her own.

Because of her lack of attention, she didn’t notice Sara move right away until the blonde had flipped them over.

She looked down at Alex with hunger in her eyes, and Alex could feel her body pulsing with desire.

Sara placed a light kiss on her lips before moving to her neck. She ran her tongue up the column of Alex’s neck before biting down lightly on her pulse point. Alex was a mess of moans under her as Sara continued to repeat the action of running her tongue up Alex’s throat before biting down lightly at the path she had just been on.

Alex was craving more, but a little voice in the back of her mind broke through resulting in her leaning away from Sara.

Sara looked up at her with questioning eyes. She took a moment to compose herself and let her breathing slow down before looking back up at Sara.

“I love doing this,” she spoke softly as she ran her fingers through Sara’s hair. “I just don’t want the next time we have sex to be when we are drunk.”

“Are you saying there is a chance at a next time?” Sara asked with raised eyebrows. Alex smiled at her.

“I absolutely am,” she answered honestly before standing up. She helped Sara get up off the kitchen table before lacing their fingers together. She pulled the blonde into her and placed a light kiss on her lips. “I remember a lot about our first time, but I don’t remember everything. When we do this again, I want to remember every detail.”

“I can live with that,” Sara answered honestly.

They headed back to Sara’s room after just looking into each other’s eyes for a moment. Alex figured they were close enough that she could sleep comfortably in a tank top and boy shorts. When she exited the bathroom, she thought twice about that as she looked into dark eyes. It didn’t help that Sara was wearing shorts and a sports bra.

“Those underwear were made for you,” Sara said as Alex joined her under the covers.

Sara was already lying on her side facing Alex as she turned away. For emphasis, she scooted back into Sara and let her barely covered backside press against Sara’s front. The blonde took in a sharp intake of breath.

“How am I supposed to sleep like this?” Sara answered as she draped one arm under Alex’s neck and the other over her midsection.

Alex smiled in response even though Sara couldn’t see it. “Think pure thoughts.”

“Grandma, grandma, grandma,” Sara repeated over and over again.

“Ok, that is creepy.” Alex answered before turning around in Sara’s arms. Sara took that as an opportunity to pull Alex in closer by placing a hand right on her ass.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her. “You can’t get in my bed Ms. Danvers with those underwear on and expect me to be good.”

“Be good now,” Alex began as she leaned in even closer, “and you will be rewarded.” Sara couldn’t help the thoughts that swam through her mind. Alex placed a kiss on her lips before rolling over and pushing herself back into Sara again.

It took every bone in Alex’s body not to turn back around and give in to Sara. She couldn’t deny her bodies reaction to the blonde, but she had meant what she said about wanting to be fully sober for the next time they slept together.

She felt a light kiss be placed on her shoulder before closing her eyes to drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating changes from mature to explicit in this chapter. This is your warning. :)

Alex is disappointed when she wakes up and the blonde that had been tucked under her while they slept isn’t there. The sheets are still warm, and Alex snuggles tightly into them. The last conscious thought that she has is that she should get as much sleep as she can while away from work.

When she wakes up again, Sara is tucked back under her like she never left. Alex can feel the hand that is running up and down her back over her tank top, and she can tell by the way that Sara is breathing that she is awake.

“Hey,” comes a sleepy mumble from the brunette who hasn’t quite opened her eyes yet to join the world of the awake.

“Hey gorgeous,” Sara says as she splays her hand out to continue to run up and down Alex’s spine.

Alex shifts at that and opens her eyes to take Sara in. She’s still wearing the shirt that she’d fallen asleep in, and her hair looks like she hasn’t done a thing to it. Alex couldn’t help but smirk at the thought that the mused look the blonde was sporting was due to Alex’s fingers being threaded in her hair the night before.

“Where did you go?” Alex asked as she leaned up onto her elbow to look in Sara’s eyes.

“Earlier?” the blonde asked. “The bathroom.”

Alex gave her a skeptical look before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Sara’s lips. “What are we doing today?”

“Gideon is plotting us a course for a deserted beach today,” Sara said with a grin. “We’re going to spend the day alone and relaxing.”

“You just want to see me in a bathing suit,” Alex said with a playful smile on her face.

“You are absolutely right Agent Danvers,” Sara responded as she pulled the brunette in closer to her.

“We could also just stay here all day,” Alex said with a smile as she moved her hand to the back of Sara’s neck to pull her towards her further.

“We’ll be alone. We can do this on the beach while I get to see you in a bathing suit,” Sara answered as she brushed some hair out of Alex’s face.

Alex pulled her in the final inch to connect their lips. Alex couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at the contact before she pulled back slightly. Sara’s smile absolutely matched her own.

When Alex exited the Waverider after having breakfast and getting dressed, she wasn’t sure what she expected. It certainly wasn’t what she saw. A beautiful, completely deserted beach spread for miles on each side of her. The sand was white and the water was crystal clear as she took it in.

Ahead of her Sara was standing next to one large lounge chair that had cushions on top of it and looked more comfortable to Alex than her own bed.

She moved her eyes to Sara who was standing next to the lounge chair with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Alex took the time to take her in. Long blonde hair cascaded over both of her shoulders giving way to a slender neck, past a blue triangle bikini top that gave way to a toned, defined stomach that made Alex’s breath catch in her throat. She continued her eyes down to a barely there bikini bottom before settling on toned legs that disappeared into the sand that covered Sara’s feet.

She continued to walk towards the blonde as she took her in. She blushed at the look on Sara’s face as she blonde looked her up and down.

“See something you like?” Alex asked as she reached the Captain.

“That is my line,” Sara answered with a grin.

Sara busied herself with pouring them each a glass of wine before setting them down on a small table next to the lounge chair.

“You couldn’t get two chairs?” Alex asked playfully.

“You can’t seem to understand the concept that I am going to use the rest of this week to be as close to you as possible,” Sara answered as she stepped closer to hand Alex her glass.

Alex took a slow sip of the pink liquid and was surprised by how good it was.

“It’s sweet like you,” Sara said with a grin.

“God that was so cheesy. Does that usually work for you?” Alex asked, and Sara responded with a knowing smirk.

Alex sat her glass down to lie out on the lounge chair. She let her body sink into the soft pillows before she felt it dip as Sara joined her.

They were so close that their thighs were touching as Alex looked up at the blue cloudless sky above her. It was warm out, but there was a slight breeze that made it a perfect temperature.

“Tell me about your friends and family,” Sara said as she turned on her side to face Alex.

“What do you want to know?” She asked as she turned on her own side to face the blonde.

“Everything,” Sara answered honestly.

“Well,” Alex began, “my Mom’s name is Eliza. She’s a bio-engineer and a brilliant scientist. She is the reason I wanted to be a doctor. You already know Kara.”

“I called her hot one time,” Sara said and had the nerve to smirk at Alex.

“What?” Alex asked looked at Sara not in the least bit surprised by what she had said.

“I met her before obviously, and I called her hot. If only I’d met you first,” Sara said with a beaming smile at Alex.

“If you had met me when you met Kara, nothing would have happened. I was so far in the closet that no one was getting me out of there,” Alex answered with a shake of her head.

“Oh please. I seduced the Queen of England,” Sara answered with a shrug.

“Anyway,” Alex answered with a grin. “My Dad’s name is Jeremiah. I thought he died in a plane crash when I was young.”

“What really happened?” Sara asked as she ran her hand up Alex’s side in what she hoped was a soothing gesture.

“He was in the DEO. They went on a mission to locate J’onn J’onzz in Peru. My father realized J’onn wasn’t a threat but a refugee on our planet. He tried to stop the mission, but Hank Henshaw who was his superior officer refused to stop the mission. Hank trapped J’onn, and my father sacrificed his life to stop Hank. He made J’onn promise to look after Kara and me. He does every single day as the Director of the DEO.”

“But your Dad didn’t die that day?” Sara asked as she continued to draw lazy patterns up and down Alex’s side.

“Well, I’m not really sure. What I know is that Project Cadmus found his body and Hank Henshaw’s as well. They kept my father alive and forced him to reanimate Henshaw with cybernetic parts basically turning him into a cyborg. When Kara and I first came into contact with him at Cadmus, I thought he was working for them willingly. He was being forced to do so though because they were threatening me and Kara.”

“That’s a tough story. Where is he now?” Sara asked.

“I honestly don’t know,” Alex answered with a faraway look in her eyes.

Sara moved the hand that was on Alex’s side up to her chin and tilted her head until their eyes were level again. She leaned forward to place a light kiss to the brunette’s lips before pulling back.

“I didn’t mean to bring up something so heavy,” Sara said as she resumed tracing Alex’s side with her fingertips.

“I want you to know,” Alex answered honestly. “For all intents and purposes, J’onn has been my father. He basically treats me and Kara like his daughters.”

“You said he is a refugee, what did you mean?”

“He’s a green Martian,” Alex answered before looking up into Sara’s eyes.

“Wow. We live in quite the world. People resurrecting from the dead, vigilantes, time travel, assassins, aliens.” Sara laughed.

“I know. I think about it all the time,” Alex began as she grabbed Sara’s hand that had continued to trace her sides. The sensation was beginning to make it hard for her to pay attention to the conversation. “Like what if someone asks me how we met one day? I tell them that my alien sister and I went through a portal to a different Earth to go to the wedding between the Flash and Iris, and I had a one night stand with the hottest woman on any Earth who happens to also be an ex-assassin and time traveler.”

Sara laughed a genuine laugh at that.   “I think you just tell them that we know each other through mutual friends.”

“Probably easier to explain,” Alex answered as she leaned over into Sara to kiss her. Their lips met softly at first before Sara pulled Alex on top of her.

Alex’s hands immediately tangled into Sara’s hair as the blonde ran her tongue over her lips. Alex got lost in the kiss as she felt Sara’s nails scratching lightly up and down her back.

She smiled into the kiss again before leaning back slightly.

“I thought you wanted to hear about my friends,” Alex said looked down at the blonde’s swollen lips.

“I do,” Sara answered before leaning up to peck Alex on the lips quickly.

Alex rolled off of Sara back to her side to continue their conversation.

“There is Winn. He is absolutely nothing like General Schott from Earth X. He’s funny and sweet. He’s absolutely brilliant too, and he is deathly afraid of me.” Alex smiled at the look Sara gave her when she said that. “There’s James Olsen who is Kara’s boss at Catco where she works as a reporter. There’s Lena Luthor who owns L Corp and Sam who works for Lena. Sam has a little girl named Ruby who I adore.”

Sara was smiling from ear to ear as she listened to Alex talk about her friends. “I hope I can introduce you to them all one day,” Alex said.

“I’d like that,” Sara answered.

Alex let the silence settle over the two of them for a second as she just looked into Sara’s eyes. She was about to say something when she felt a cold spray of water along her back resulting in her yelling in surprise. She tried to get up, but there was water coming from every single direction as her and Sara grabbed on to each other and stood.

“I am going to murder each and every one of you,” Sara said as she looked around at a group that consisted of Ray, Nate, Leo, Mick, and Jax who were snickering like they’d just pulled off the funniest prank of all time.

Amaya and Zari came running up behind them. “We tried to stop them Captain,” Zari said as she took in the scene of a soaking wet Alex and Sara.

“We got you,” Amaya said as she tossed two water guns to Sara and Alex. Zari and Amaya were already shooting at the boys as Alex and Sara surrounded them.

They spent the next hour chasing each other across the beach, squirting each other with water guns, and tackling each other in the sand.

Mick had gotten the upper hand on Alex and was carrying her towards the water to drop her in it before he heard Sara shout.

“Mick if you drop her in that water I am going to turn off the beer fabricator for three months,” Sara yelled. Mick turned around still holding Alex over his shoulder to contemplate what the Captain had just said. From the look on her face, he knew that she was very much serious. He sat Alex down in the water on her feet before slinking back to Leo and the rest of the Legends.

They spent the rest of the afternoon as a group on the beach alternating between just relaxing in the sand and playing games. As the sun began to set, Zari knew what the look Sara sent her way meant.

“Time to go kids. Moms need alone time,” Zari said as she gestured towards the rest of the Legends.

“Moms?” Alex asked as she watched Jax gather all of the water guns from their earlier fight. Sara seemed to decide that was a comment that was better left alone.

“Don’t forget the thing,” Sara said to Jax as the group retreated back to the Waverider they had parked in the distance.

Jax returned five minutes later with a picnic basket.

“What is this?” Alex asked as Sara sat the basket down on the longue chair that had dried slightly in the afternoon sun.

Sara pulled out another bottle of wine, a container of grapes, and two sandwiches before setting out the items between where the two of them sat.

Alex smiled at her as she picked up a grape. She moved it towards Sara’s mouth who took it between her teeth. She let her tongue snake out to grab the grape, and if she happened to lick the tip of Alex’s finger in the process, that was just something that happened.

Alex grinned at her as they continued to eat in silence. The sun was beautiful as it sat around them and turned the sky from light blues to different shades of orange, pink, and red.

A fire appeared next to them all of a sudden in an area that Alex had seen Ray and Nate gathering sticks earlier. She wasn’t going to question that specific technology because the light allowed her to see Sara’s face as the sun disappeared around them.

“I haven’t even asked you where we are,” Alex said as she rested her palm on Sara’s cheek.

“Costa Rica, 2005,” Sara answered.

Alex just smiled at her and thought about what she was currently doing thousands of miles away in 2005. There was quite a leap between the person she was then and the person who sat here feeling more content than she ever had in her life.

The air had been cold before the fire had ignited warming both of them up as they continued to look into each other’s eyes.

“Are you warm enough?” Sara asked.

“Yes, but I wouldn’t say no to you being a little closer,” Alex answered, and Sara shifted forward immediately.

They continued to look at each other, and Alex felt herself thinking a simple four letter word in the back of her mind. She knew it was too early for that, but she liked the feeling that washed over her as she looked into Sara’s deep blue eyes.

“Kiss me,” Alex whispered, and the Captain complied quickly.

Sara surged forward to catch Alex in a kiss and continued to move forward so that Alex would lie down. Sara let her full weight lie on top of Alex as she continued the kiss.

Their tongues met in a rhythm that had quickly become familiar over the last week. Alex’s hands were on the back of Sara’s neck as she pulled the blonde as close as she could get her.

Alex let Sara control the kiss as the blonde continued to work her tongue against Alex’s. Alex felt like her body was on fire as she tasted every single inch of Sara’s mouth.

Sara pulled back to look into Alex’s eyes that flickered a dark brown in the light of the fire.

Alex knew the question that Sara was silently asking her. She simply nodded in response before the blonde placed a kiss on her cheek. Alex let her head turn to the side as Sara began to kiss a trail up and down her neck. Alex could feel her heart beating faster as Sara’s kisses went from light presses of her lips to light sucking on the side of her neck.

Sara would suck lightly on her neck before running over the area with her tongue. Every time she got to Alex’s collar bone, Alex’s breath would hitch at the thought of the woman moving lower. Sara would surprise her each time as she dragged her lips back up to the sensitive area right under Alex’s ear. Sara sucked firmly into this area as a moan escaped Alex’s lips.

“Are you sure they are going to stay on the ship?” Alex asked in a breathy voice as Sara continued to move up and down the column of her neck.

“I am absolutely certain,” Sara answered, and Alex knew that meant she had threatened the group if they didn’t.

Sara began to move down then as she nipped lightly at the skin just over Alex’s heart as she continued her blazing trail down Alex’s body. When she settled between her breasts, Alex tangled her fingers into blonde hair to run her nails down Sara’s scalp. Alex lifted her body to allow Sara to untie her bathing suit top before the blonde pulled it around and let it fall to the sand below.

Alex could see the top of Sara’s head if she looked down as the blonde continued to roam her skin with her tongue. Sara placed a light kiss over Alex’s heart before she continued down to take her nipple in her mouth. Alex moaned softly as Sara began to swirl her tongue over Alex’s hardening nipple as her hand covered the other one. Sara took her time on Alex’s breast as she alternated between sucking lightly and soothing the hardened bud with her tongue. She pulled back to blow soft air on Alex’s nipple causing it to harden even more before she closed her mouth around it again to suck lightly.

Alex could feel the heat gathering between her legs as Sara continued to worship her body with her tongue. Sara moved to the other nipple to repeat her actions, and Alex felt her hips buck in response.

Sara looked back up at her with a seductive smile before returning to work on her breast. Sara spent so much time on her chest that Alex felt a shot of sensitivity every single time Sara bit down lightly on her nipple.

She continued her trail down Alex’s body as she nipped just over Alex’s hip bone before sucking hard on the skin just above it to leave what she knew would be a mark there. She shifted over to the other hip to do exactly the same. She knew she was pushing her luck with Alex, but she wanted to make this last.

She moved even further down and placed a quick kiss to the inside of Alex’s thigh as Alex let her legs spread open. Sara ran her fingers over Alex’s bathing suit covered center causing Alex’s eyes to snap shut and her head to fall back into the cushions.

“May I?” Sara asked as she hooked her fingers into Alex’s bathing suit bottoms.

“God yes,” Alex answered as she watched Sara slowly pull down her bathing suit leaving her completely naked. Sara dropped the bottoms next to Alex’s top on the sand before locking eyes with the brunette.

She saw Sara’s eyes darken as she looked down at Alex’s glistening wet center below her. Sara seemed to move slowly as she leaned down to run her tongue up the length of Alex’s labia before circling her clit so lightly that Alex groaned.

Sara ignored the silent protest from Alex as she continued to tease at her entrance lightly before running her tongue up to her clit and lightly circled it again.

When Sara pulled away, Alex was about to complain until she felt one of Sara’s fingers teasing at her entrance. Sara pushed inside of her slowly, and Alex felt nothing but pleasure shoot from her center to somewhere deep inside of her.

Sara began to move the finger in and out at a deafeningly slow pace before pulling it all the way out of Alex. Alex shot her a look that was met with Sara’s sideways grin.

Sara entered her again with two fingers causing Alex to again throw her head back into the pillows behind her.

“Fuck Alex,” Sara said as she moved her fingers in and out. Watching the brunette’s eyes screwed closed tightly under her made Sara fully aware of her own desire. “You are so beautiful,” Sara said before ducking back down to suck on Alex’s clit.

She continued to move her fingers in and out of Alex and ran her tongue in tight circles around Alex’s clit as moan after moan left Alex’s lips and disappeared into the night.

Sara knew Alex was getting closer as the brunette’s hips moved up and down to meet each of Sara’s thrusts.

“God baby that feels so good,” Alex moaned as she felt every single sensation shoot threw her. Sara began to curl her fingers inside of Alex, and she knew it wouldn’t be long until her orgasm took over.

A few more thrusts and Alex felt her back shooting off the cushions as her toes curled and nothing but pleasure shot every place in her body. She felt Sara continue to move inside of her as she helped Alex ride out her orgasm that seemed to last for minutes before the intensity of it began to decrease as Sara stopped sucking on her clit and slowed her fingers in Alex.

Alex felt the loss when Sara removed her fingers from inside her before the blonde came back up to wrap Alex in her arms. Alex let Sara hold her as she waited for her breath to even out and her heart rate to slow down.

Sara’s body was so warm against her own, and she opened her eyes to look up at the blonde who was looking down at her.

Sara was smiling at her in complete adoration. “You are so unbelievably beautiful,” she said. She wasn’t lying as she took Alex’s naked body in as the fire flickered next to them and the moon shined brightly from above. Sara could hear the light waves crashing at the water further away from them.

Alex didn’t say anything except reconnected their lips and forced her tongue quickly into Sara’s mouth. Sara had been turned on significantly by Alex just minutes ago, and she felt that fire deep inside of her as they kissed. Alex could taste herself on Sara’s lips and it drove her to kiss her impossible harder.

Alex had planned on teasing Sara, but she thought better of it when Sara’s body sprung forward into her. She ran her hand down Sara’s back to unhook her top and discard it. She continued to kiss Sara as she ran her fingers over the blonde’s hard nipple. She pinched it lightly between her fingers and swallowed the moan that left Sara’s mouth.

Alex continued to do this until Sara pulled back from the kiss. “Please babe,” she whispered.

Alex continued to let her hand trail between their bodies. She untied one side of Sara’s bathing suit bottom before untying the other so that Sara didn’t have to bother moving to take it off.

She slid her fingers over Sara’s clit and felt how wet the blonde was. She touched Sara tentatively at first before sliding two fingers inside of her. Their faces were inches apart as dark brown eyes locked on dark blue as Alex began to move her fingers inside of Sara.

Their foreheads rested together as Sara met her with each thrust. Alex felt Sara tightening around her and began to brush her thumb over Sara’s clit. Sara’s eyes began to drift shut as Alex continued to rub circles on her clit as she moved her fingers in and out of her.

Sara was breathing hard as she tried to open her eyes to look at Alex before Alex curled her fingers causing Sara to slam her eyes shut.

Sara began to tighten around Alex’s fingers as they continued to move together.

“Come for me baby,” Alex whispered, and she felt the wetness coat her hand as Sara’s entire body began to shake. Alex held her tightly with her other arm as her body arched, and Alex’s name left her mouth in a loud moan.

Alex continued to move inside of her as Sara’s breathing evened out. She removed her fingers from inside Sara as the blonde slowly opened her eyes.

Sara fumbled slightly to take Alex’s hand in her own as she pulled Alex’s fingers into her mouth. As she ran her tongue over Alex’s fingers, Alex felt herself turned on even more than she had been.

She released Alex’s fingers with a wet pop before turning to pull Alex into a kiss.

“You are perfect,” Sara said as she placed a light kiss to Alex’s lips. “And I’m going to spend all night showing you that.” Sara pulled the brunette into another heated kiss.

When Sara finally wrapped a blanket around the two of them and pulled Alex into her, the very beginning of the sun rising had already begun in the sky.

She kissed Alex’s head before drifting off to sleep.

Sara knew she hadn’t been asleep long when she heard Jax hollering at them from a distance. She looked around quickly to ensure that Alex was totally covered by the blanket before turning to look at him as he tentatively approached.

“Captain, I’m so sorry,” Jax said as Alex began to stir in Sara’s arms. “We’ve got something.”

Sara smiled down at Alex as the brunette was looking back at her.

“We’ll be right there,” Sara said as she waited for Jax to disappear back to the Waverider.

Alex kissed Sara quickly before moving the blanket from their bodies.

“Sorry about this,” Sara said as they began to search for their bathing suits.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Alex answered as she kissed the blonde firmly.


	7. Chapter Seven

When Alex and Sara enter the Waverider wearing nothing but bathing suits, the entire team is looking at them funny.

“What do we have?” Sara asks walking over to the map already going into Captain mode.

“Babe,” Alex says grabbing her forearm. “We should probably change.” Alex says as she gestures towards their bodies. Sara realizes what they are wearing and grabs Alex’s hand to head towards her room.

It takes them fifteen minutes to get to Sara’s room, change, and get back. Alex could have really used a shower, but she knew that there were more important things to get to right now.

She joined Sara on the bridge as the team stood around waiting for them.

“I think you have a little sand on the side of your neck,” Leo said to Alex. Alex reached up to brush it away, but she felt nothing. She shot a look at the man.

“Oh, it’s a hickey,” he said grinning. Alex thought about punching him, but she didn’t need to as Sara stepped to the side and smacked him upside the head.

That seemed to snap the team back to attention.

“Gideon,” she asked, “what do we have?”

“A level eight in 2124,” the AI began.

“Any details?” Sara asked.

Even Gideon seems hesitant to answer. “It appears that there is a dinosaur and a Dominator on the loose.”

“What the hell is a Dominator?” she asked looking at Alex.

“They are highly technologically advanced alien species,” Alex explains, “they are master geneticist who can manipulate the metagene to enhance members of their own society. They’re huge and tough. Supergirl has had to take down a few, and I believe the Green Arrow has too.”

Sara rolls her eyes at the mention of an alien that is hard for even Supergirl to take down. This isn’t going to be fun.

“Gideon, will you take us there?” She asks. Alex grips onto the table as the ship seems to spring to life all of a sudden. They’ve time jumped a few times, but the sensation of it all still leaves Alex breathless. She doesn’t realize Sara is holding her up for a few minutes until she gets her bearings. Sara smiles a soft smile down at Alex.

“It took us a while to get used to it too,” Sara says as she helps Alex stand.

Alex pulls her shirt down to find something to do with herself as she tries to ignore how embarrassed she feels that Sara had to steady her.

“What’s the plan?” Ray asks Sara.

“We have to figure out how to catch the dinosaur first and foremost. The Dominator needs to go, but it isn’t the anachronism,” Sara answers.

“I hate to state the obvious,” Nate begins, “but how the hell are we going to get a dinosaur on the ship?”

Ray and Alex make eye contact immediately. “Miniaturization ray,” they both yell. Ray steps closer to give her a high five.

Sara laughs as she watches the two of them practically run to the lab.

“While they are doing that,” Sara says, “how about we go take care of this Dominator?” The team looks absolutely giddy at the chance for a fight. 

__

“I have a miniaturization ray on the suit, but it won’t work on something as large as a dinosaur,” Ray says as he begins to pick up various parts on a table of equipment.

“We have to have a way to use it,” Alex begins as she thinks. “We could use Mick’s heat gun or Leo’s cold gun.”

“That’s perfect,” Ray says as he goes to a cabinet to pull out two of the guns. Alex isn’t surprised in the slightest that they have multiples of each gun.

Ray sits the two guns on the table.

“These work with spontaneous combustion. Mick’s is powered with an aquatious meteor so that it doesn’t run out of fuel. Cold’s works using a graston stone that freezes instantly when it comes into contact with air.” Ray says as he gestured to the gun.

“So, we just have to get them to shoot a miniaturization ray,” Alex says.

“Exactly,” Ray says looking down at the gun. They realize at the same time that they will basically have to create a new gun instead of using the ones they have.

“To the armory,” Ray says to Alex who follows closely behind him. It doesn’t take them long to find two guns that will work. They have to strip them of many of their parts before they can begin working on their task, but that is easy for Alex. She has hers ready within a few minutes while it takes Ray at least ten to even get halfway through the task.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Alex asks as Ray struggles with the gun.

“I got it,” he says before attempted to loosen something and stops to look up at Alex. He shrugs as he hands her the gun. Alex finishes the job in a swift thirty seconds.

“How did you learn to do that?” Ray asked intrigued by the agent.

“If the DEO knows about the weapon, I’m trained in it,” she answers as she sits the gun in front of Ray.

“Any ideas on how to do this?” Ray asks.

“How does your miniaturizing ray work, Ray?” Alex asks with a giggle.

He smiles at her happy to have someone in the lab with a sense of humor similar to his own. “It uses alpha two particles to dissolve the cellular matrix of each object down to the atomic levels. It disrupts the bonds between each atom and essentially shrinks the electron field down to allow the entire object to shrink.”

“And what is the largest object it would work on?” Alex asks.

“2000 pounds,” Ray answers.

“So, one ton?” Alex asks. Ray shakes his head. “Great. We just have to find a way to make it work on something that is only 150 tons.”

“Calculation time,” Ray says with a grin as he turns to the fresh white board behind him. He uncaps a marker and tosses one to Alex as he begins to write out the formula he used to calculate his current miniaturization ray.

“This is where I started with mine,” he says. “We just have to figure out how to alter the formula for the alpha two particles to be able to take down something of that size.”

Alex steps forward to the board as they both begin writing.

Ray and Alex are through five white boards when Alex heard sound coming from the hallway behind her. She turns at the same time as Ray to see Nate, Amaya, and Sara walking in followed by Jax and Mick. They are covered in dirt and some blood, but they don’t look hurt.

Alex moves to Sara’s side. “Are you ok?” She asks as she surveys Sara from head to toe.

Sara smiles at Alex’s concern. “The Dominator is taken care of, and the dinosaur appears to be napping somewhere because we couldn’t find it.”

“What have you two been working on?” Sara asks, and Alex is looking at her so hard she knows that she didn’t hear the question. She repeats it, and Alex shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She steps over the board as Ray begins to review the calculations.

“We’ve been working on a miniaturization gun,” Ray begins when he realizes that Alex isn’t going to speak. “Based on these calculations,” he says, “we are only going to need a gun the size of this room to put enough alpha two particles into it to shrink something the size of a dinosaur.”

Alex gets an idea as she looks over Ray’s calculations. “There are nine of us. Why don’t we make nine guns?”

Ray begins writing, and Sara is giddy as she watches the two work together. Alex says something that Sara doesn’t hear resulting in Ray erasing half the board and starting over. He continues to work as Alex continues to direct him through each calculation. Sara loves how the two are working together, and she feels a happiness settle over her at how well Alex fits into this team.

“That’s it,” Ray yells. Alex is beaming at him as they both turn to speak. “We can totally make this work with nine guns. We’d just all have to surround the dinosaur and shoot at the same time.”

Sara steps up to Alex. “While you two nerds work on this, I am going to eat.” She leans forward to kiss Alex on the cheek. “Want something?”

“Sure,” Alex replies as she continues to stare at Sara. Sara steps closer and feels the rest of the Legends fade into the background.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sara asks.

Alex is all too aware of the eyes on them. She leans into Sara’s ear. “You just look so fucking good in this outfit,” Alex says referring to the White Canary suit.

Sara kisses her cheek before beginning to walk away. She shoots Alex a look and says loudly, “I’ll wear it to bed for you one night.”

Alex blushes a deep shade of red as the Legends laugh. They file out of the room together leaving Alex and Ray to work.

They eat the sandwiches that Sara brings both of them before continuing to work.

It’s another few hours before they have finished calculations and have nine guns assembled.

Alex hands them out to each of the Legends as she explains to them how they work.

“It’s like a regular gun. You just have to pull the trigger,” Alex says.

They head out of the Waverider in a group. “Be careful,” Alex whispers to Sara who smiles back at her.

“I’ve got your back,” Sara says with a grin.

Alex can’t help herself as she leans over to kiss Sara quickly. Amaya activates her totem, and Alex watches in amazement as the outline of different animals appear and disappear.

“He’s in the clearing that way,” Amaya points out. “He’s terrified.”

They walk for a few miles before coming over a hill into the clearing. The dinosaur hasn’t hurt anyone yet, but he is just twenty miles from a large city. He could crush it easily.

They stand at the top of the mountain and look down at the dinosaur below. It is every bit as huge as Alex and Ray calculated, but Alex is struck by the creature. She certainly never imagined she would see a dinosaur in her life.

The Legends make a plan to circle the animal as Amaya moves down to it.

When Amaya is standing in front of it, Alex can’t see what is happening from her position. She can hear Amaya’s breathing through the comms.

Alex sees the large animal begin to stand and stomp. She holds her breath as she hears Amaya speak. She can hear her in English, but she knows that the totem is somehow communicating with the animal.

“It’s ok,” Amaya says. “We’re here to help.” The Legends all take a few steps forward at the Captain’s command until they are evenly positioned around the dinosaur.

“Is this going to hurt it?” Amaya asks. Ray assures her that it won’t.

Amaya raises her gun to the animal who remains very still, and Alex is thankful for that. They fire at Amaya’s command and the dinosaur basically disappears. They all head to the center of the clearing.

“I got it,” Ray says with a grin as he holds up the barely four inch tall dinosaur.

“Aw,” Sara says. “It’s cute.” As the words leave her mouth the dinosaur bites Ray’s finger. He shakes the finger before handing the animal to Amaya.

She speaks to the dinosaur as they head back to the Waverider.

When they enter the ship, Alex sighs. “Now that was cool.”

Sara smiles at her before they strap in to head back to the dinosaur’s time.

They land in a clearing where Gideon is sure the animal came from. They each set it down as Ray says goodbye to the animal.

“See the blue switch on the guns?” Rays says pointing to it. “Flip it.” They all do as instructed.

They stand back as far back as they can before pointing the gun at the dinosaur they can barely see. They pull the trigger when Sara tells them to, and the dinosaur grows in front of their eyes.

The dinosaur gives each of them a look that Alex is sure means thank you before it runs off.

They quickly head back to the Waverider to prevent themselves from being involved with any other dinosaurs.

They are all happy with the way the mission turned out when they get back inside the ship.

“I could use a shower,” Alex says to Sara as they walk down the hallway.

“You totally could,” Sara says as she crinkles her nose at Alex who swats her.

They head to Sara’s room to get undressed. Alex is already under the warm spray when Sara steps in. She kisses Alex soundly at first before reaching behind her to grab a shampoo bottle.

She gets some in her hand before instructing Alex to turn around. She runs her fingers through Alex’s wet hair as she begins to massage her scalp.

“God that feels good,” Alex says as Sara continues to run her fingers through her hair. Sara spends extra time massaging Alex’s temples as the brunette hums and leans back into Sara.

“You were so amazing today,” Sara says. “You are a great addition to the team.”

“Thank you,” Alex says. Sara’s hands leave her hair as she turns to wash the shampoo off of her. Sara just watches as the water cascades down Alex’s body.

Alex picks up the conditioner and hands it to Sara to indicate that she wants the same treatment again. Sara smiles as she gestures for Alex to turn around. Alex groans as Sara’s hands tangle into her hair to spread the conditioner around. Sara continues to massage Alex’s head as she steps closer to her. Alex’s backside presses into Sara as she leans her head back so that Sara can continue. The angle isn’t perfect, but Sara leans forward to pepper kisses down Alex’s neck.

“You spoil me,” Alex breaths out as Sara continues working her hands in her hair and her lips on her neck.

Sara lifts up slightly and says, “you deserve it.”

Sara steps back to let Alex rinse the conditioner from her hair.

Alex turns towards her and reaches around to get the shampoo bottle. She lathers it into her hands before she instructs for Sara to turn around. Sara does and groans as Alex’s fingers began working through her scalp. Sara gets lost in the sensation of Alex’s fingers running in her hair until Alex tugs lightly.

“I thought you were falling asleep on me,” Alex says as she steps forward and lets her hands trail down Sara’s neck to her shoulders. She begins to knead the tight muscles there, and Sara can’t help the moan that comes out of her mouth. Alex’s hands work over her shoulders and down her arms, and Sara feels like jello.

Alex moves to get some conditioner on her hand before she begins to run her fingers through Sara’s long hair. It doesn’t take long before Sara is lost in the sensation again.

Alex pulls her back and Sara just walks backwards as Alex works her hands through her hair as the water runs through it.

Sara lets her finish washing the conditioner out before she turns.

“I am never taking a shower without you again,” Sara says, and she watches as the emotions on Alex’s face change.

“I can’t stay much longer,” Alex says. “My sister needs me.”

“I know,” Sara says sadly before leaning forward to kiss Alex.

They wash their own bodies as the water begins to get cold before getting out to dry off. Sara is starving. She dresses in jeans and a t-shirt while Alex elects for sweat pants and Sara’s t-shirt. They head into the galley together where the rest of the Legends are gathered.

They settle on pot stickers and hot wings for dinner, and the meal itself makes Alex miss her sister.

“Could I call Kara?” Alex asks Sara as they finish their meal.

Alex takes Sara’s phone into the hallway and dials her sister.

Kara answers on the second ring, and Alex can tell from her voice that she had been asleep.

“Alex, are you ok?” Kara asks.

“I’m fine. Sorry, I have no idea what time it is where you are,” Alex says.

“How is it? How’s Sara? Are you having fun?” Kara askes much more awake than she had been. Alex can hear the excitement in her sister’s voice.

“I’ll tell you everything when I get back, but we are great. Sara’s great. I just missed you.”

“It’s only been a day silly,” Kara says.

“It’s been six for me,” Alex answers.

“That is completely crazy,” Kara says.

Alex listens closely as Kara tells her a story about some crimes in the area that she has been fighting.

Sara peers at Alex from inside the galley.

“I’ve got to go,” Alex says smiling at the blonde. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kara says before hanging up.

Alex steps back into the galley to find that the Legends have dispersed for the evening.

Sara is sitting at the table with a large bowl of ice cream sitting in front of her, and Alex can’t help the grin that spreads across her face.

She sits across from Sara and takes one of the spoons. She takes a bite before making eye contact with the blonde.

She can feel something sparking at the back of her mind, and she knows what it is. Alex pushes the feeling aside as she takes another bite.

Sara scoots closer to her to feed Alex a bite.

“How’s Kara?” Sara asks.

“She’s good. It’s only been a day for her since I left.”

“It happens like that sometimes,” Sara answers.

They continue to stare at each other, and Alex feels lost in how the blonde makes her feel.

They finish the ice cream and head to Sara’s room. Sara takes her jeans off and hops into bed. Alex removes her shirt and sweat pants leaving herself naked. “Can you behave?” She asks Sara.

Alex slides into bed and lies down on her side to face Sara. The blonde is grinning at her.

“I absolutely can’t,” Sara says as she crashes their lips together.

They spend a few minutes kissing before Sara pulls back.

“You really are something else, Alex Danvers,” Sara says as she pulls Alex’s body into her.

Sara kisses her forehead, and Alex feels weightless as she grips onto Sara. She leans up to kiss Sara one more time before closing her eyes. Sara Lance is going to be the death of her, and she is absolutely sure of it. What a way to go though.


	8. Chapter Eight

Alex can smell coffee as she wakes up in the morning, and she again is surprised by how unbelievably comfortable she feels with the sheets wrapped around her. She sits up slowly, opens her eyes, and stretches as she lets her vision focus on the source of the smell. There is a cup sitting on the table beside the bed. Alex reaches for it. She lets the cup warm her hands before she takes a deep breath and lets the aroma of her favorite beverage fill her lungs. As she takes a sip, Sara walks into the room wearing a white t-shirt and jeans.

“You’re up early,” Alex says with a smile. Alex is struck for a minute by the familiarity of sitting naked in Sara’s bed drinking coffee as the blonde steps over and places a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Just a meeting with the Time Bureau,” Sara says as she slips her shirt off and goes to work unbuttoning her jeans. Sara slides back under the covers and takes the cup from Alex to take a sip.

“I would normally kill someone for taking my coffee,” Alex says as she takes the cup back from Sara and takes another sip.

“You couldn’t kill me anyway Danvers,” Sara says with a grin.

They sit in silence for a few seconds before Alex offers the last sip to Sara who gladly takes it.

Alex moves to lie on her side and pulls Sara down with her. The blonde’s on her back, and Alex’s eyes are level with her mouth. She can’t bear to look into Sara’s eyes as she begins to speak.

“I have to go back tomorrow,” Alex says so quietly that she hopes Sara doesn’t hear her.

“I know,” comes a reply, and Sara’s smile turns tight lipped. Before Alex can speak, Sara’s mouth moves into an easy smile again. “I’m taking you out tonight.”

“Are you?” Alex asks as she leans up to kiss Sara.

The smile that gets sent her way is blinding.

A few hours later, Alex is lying down on a mat in the training room. Her heart is pounding and her chest is heaving from the take down that Sara just used on her.

“That was good,” Alex finally gets out. “Teach me that.”

She accepts the hand Sara offers down to her as the blonde pulls her to her feet. She watches as Sara steps closer to her to explain the move. Sara’s hands are on her shoulders, and her face is so close. They’re staring at each other, and Alex can feel her heart beat picking up for another reason entirely. She recognizes what it is immediately. Want. Desire. She feels it deep in her chest, and she reaches forward to grab Sara’s hips. She knows Sara’s been talking, and she has no idea what she has said at all. She watches the look of confusion cross Sara’s face when Alex grips her hips even tighter. There is a shift in the atmosphere around them as their eyes meet, and Alex is surging forward. The training move is forgotten momentarily as her lips contact Sara’s. Sara staggers back slightly to catch Alex’s momentum, but she recovers easily.

Alex’s tongue is in Sara’s mouth in seconds, and she feels it all over her body as they move together. They’re standing in the middle of the room. Alex’s fingers are tangled into blonde hair, and Sara is holding tight to her shoulders.

When they break apart, Alex smiles and looks down embarrassed by the sudden need to kiss the woman standing in front of her.

Sara lets go of her shoulder to lift Alex’s chin, and her smile is blinding all over again.

“I thought you wanted to know that move,” Sara says with a grin.

Alex’s cheeks are hot, and she can’t help herself as she blushes. She tries to hide her face again, but Sara doesn’t let her.

“Sorry,” Alex says. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Sara raises an eyebrow at Alex. They are still standing so close, and the sensation of the emotions that she is feeling and Sara’s proximity are too much for Alex. She steps back and grabs her water bottle. She squares back towards Sara as she regains some composure.

“Ok, I’m good,” Alex says. Sara seems to be lost in thought as she watches Alex step even closer to her.

“Ok,” Sara says releasing a large sigh. Alex isn’t sure how to take it, and her heart constricts at the thought. Maybe Sara isn’t feeling everything that she is feeling after all.

Alex follows the motion as Sara shows her how she took her down minutes ago. They switch sides where Alex practices the move. She gets it almost immediately, and Sara isn’t surprised by this. They practice it a few times at half speed as Alex gets more and more comfortable with the way she has to swing her legs to take Sara down.

“Ok, full speed,” Sara says before lunging at Alex. It takes a few rounds of doing it at full speed before Alex gets it perfectly. “Again,” Sara says as she stands and watches Alex get ready for her. Sara is struck by a thought. She knows what she does is dangerous, but what Alex does is just as dangerous. She suddenly feels this overwhelming desire to show Alex every move she knows so that she can protect herself even though Sara knows Alex can.

Sara squares up and moves forward. She grunts as her back slams into the mat below them. Alex is leaning over her and grinning down at her, and she can’t help but smile at her. Sara feels something in her chest, and it causes her to breathe harder before she finds herself surging forward. She’s got her hands on both sides of Alex’s face as they kiss. She pulls Alex down to the mat on top of her as she slips her tongue in her mouth. Sara isn’t exactly sure what has come over her in that moment, but she can’t help the way it makes her feel.

If Sara wasn’t so lot in the feel of Alex’s tongue on her own, she would have heard the door open.

“I thought you guys were training,” Leo says with a stupid grin on his face. Alex kisses her for a second longer before she rolls off. Alex jumps up to stand and reaches down to help Sara stand. It doesn’t feel right to Sara to be so far away from her so she steps closer and places her hand on Alex’s low back.

“We are,” Alex says with a grin back at him. Sara is proud of her for the way that Leo slinks back towards the door.

“We’re done,” Sara says, “if you want the room.”

They walk out past him, and Sara continues to maintain her contact with Alex’s low back.

“I am never going to get tired of you in that outfit,” Alex says as she looks Sara up and down in the White Canary outfit. Sara actually blushes at the compliment. 

“I’ll send you home with a photo,” Sara says. Alex’s departure from the Waverider seemed to be months ago yesterday, but now it feels like it hangs over them like thunder clouds. 

“I do want some of us,” Alex says, and Sara smiles. She leads Alex back to her room to get her phone. It’s silly even for Sara, but she’d do anything to get Alex to smile like that. Alex takes a few of Sara. Then, they take a few together. Sara feels like she is smiling too hard when Alex kisses her, but she continues to take pictures as they kiss. She sends them to Alex after they look at them, and she can’t stop looking at the smile on Alex’s face.

“Gideon, can you put these pictures on the wall?” Sara asks. They’re projected onto the wall minutes later.

“Maybe after I leave?” Alex says with a grin. Sara asks Gideon to remove them even though she knows she’ll put them back the minute that Alex is gone.

“How about a shower?” Alex asks. Sara just grins thinking of the way Alex had massaged her scalp the day before as she helped her shower.

“Absolutely,” Sara says as she pulls Alex towards the shower. Alex is struck with a longing that surprises her in intensity when Sara sends a grin over her shoulder. She is desperately going to miss this.

__

Sara sends Alex to the galley to spend some time with Amaya before she heads off into her office to do a few things. The excitement of their date that night is looming over Alex, and she feels like a giddy child.

“Someone looks excited,” Amaya says as Alex walks into the galley. She sits next to the woman and happily takes the beer she is offered.

“Do you know what we’re doing?” Alex asks.

“Don’t even try. I have been sworn to secrecy,” Amaya says as she drinks from her glass. They are quiet for a few minutes before Amaya speaks again. “You’re leaving tomorrow?” It’s a question and an accusation, and Alex hears it loud and clear.

“Yes,” she answers, and the sadness in her tone surprises her.

“How do you feel about that?” Amaya asks in a way that is meant to be comforting, but it sets Alex on edge.

“Confused,” Alex finally answers honestly. “Sad honestly. I’m excited to see my sister and friends, but I don’t know.” Alex runs her hands together for a minute before taking a sip from her beer. “We’ve just fallen into a routine this week, and I don’t know what I’m going to do without it. Like I honestly don’t think I will even be able to fall asleep without her.”

Amaya places her hand over Alex’s to stop her ranting and smiles softly at her. “It sounds like you two have really made some progress this week.” Alex lets the thought linger in her mind for a minute. “Do you love her?”

“Not yet,” Alex answers quickly because she knows they aren’t there yet, “but I know for a fact that I will one day.”

“Does that scare you?”

“Not even a little bit. I’ve been in love before, but I’ve never felt the way I do about Sara. I crave her. I can’t get enough.”

“I think she probably feels the same way,” Amaya says with a knowing smile.

“I don’t think so,” Alex responds. “She seemed pretty lost in thought during our training session.”

“What happened?”

“She was talking me through a move that I didn’t know, and I just kissed her. I don’t know what came over me, but I couldn’t help it.” Amaya smiles as Alex describes it. She still doesn’t understand it. She had absolutely never zoned out during training like that before, and it had been enough to surprise her. The intensity of her feelings had completely taken over her brain.

“She was probably just surprised,” Amaya begins. “I don’t think Sara thought she’d develop such intense feelings for you either.”

“Do you think it has been too fast?” Alex asks.

“No,” Amaya says quickly. “When you are in the life that we are in you have to take things that make you happy and run with it.”

“That’s very true,” Alex answers, and she knew it was true before Amaya said it. She just never thought her one night stand with the ex-assassin would turn into anything more than that. Now she’s dreading going to sleep that night because waking up means she has to leave Sara.

“You’ll figure it out,” Amaya says. “If I know Sara at all, she’ll make sure of it.”

Alex is comforted by the thought immediately. They spend the rest of the afternoon talking. Amaya tells Alex about Zambesi, her destiny, and the Justice League. Alex is struck by the strength of the woman in front of her to go through so much and still remain so good and pure. She finds by the end of their conversation that she admires her quite a bit.

Amaya checks the time before ushering Alex off to Sara’s room.

“What am I supposed to do?” Alex asks as Amaya pushes her inside the room.

“Get dressed.” Amaya answers.

“Where are we going?”

“Sara said to put on the dress in the closet,” Amaya says before exiting.

Alex grins at the thought. She’d been hoping that she’d get a chance to wear the dress that she had packed for the trip. She takes it out of the closet and looks it over. It’s beautiful, and she knows that Sara will love it.

She moves into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She adds a little extra blush and makes her eyes a bit darker than she usually would, but she knows it’ll pop with the dress. She plans on leaving Sara Lance speechless. 

She curls her hair lightly and moves it around to frame her face. Alex knows she looks good, and she can’t help the excitement that comes over her. She steps into the dress just as a knock sounds on the door.

“It’s Amaya,” she says. “Do you need any help?”

Alex lets her in because she does need help zipping the dress. She stands facing forward while Amaya zips the dress. She turns around when she is done and watches the expression on Amaya’s face change.

“Wow,” Amaya says as she takes in the little black dress that hugs tight to Alex’s body. Leo rounds the corner into Sara’s room a moment later holding a long and thick coat similar to the one Alex had worn in New York City on their last trip.

“It’s going to be a little cold,” he says as he holds the coat open for Alex to step into. She does and smiles as Amaya buttons it for her.

“Where is Sara?”

“She’s waiting for you,” Leo says as he offers Alex his arm after she steps into her black heels. She tells him to hold on while she puts on a bit more dark lipstick. She checks her reflection in the mirror before taking his elbow.

She smiles at Amaya as they walk out into the hallway. All that can be heard are the clicks of her heels on the floor. She follows Leo out of the Waverider, and she gasps at the scene in front of her. She knows where she is immediately. She can see the Eiffel Tower lite up against the night sky. Alex has to take a minute to catch her breath at the scene. She continues to be led by Leo towards the famous tower before he hits a button to open an elevator. Alex steps in and expects him to join her. He steps in, presses a button, and steps out. He smiles at her as the doors close.

She waits impatiently as the elevator climbs. When the doors open, there is a man in a tuxedo standing there.

“Alex Danvers?” He asks. She nods her head at him. She takes his arm as he offers it to her. She’s lead through the doors of Le Jules Verne through a row of tables to one right next to the window that looks out over Paris. Sara stands as Alex lets go of the man’s arm and approaches. She’s struck by how beautiful the view is. She can hardly stand to look at both Sara and the expansive view in the same line of sight. It’s too much. She takes her jacket off, and the man that had escorted her in takes it from her. She steps toward Sara and takes her hand. She lets herself take in Sara’s own dark blue dress that makes her blonde hair and blue eyes pop. She’s breathtaking, and Alex can’t help it when her eyes fill with tears.

“Hey,” Sara says when she notices. “No tears.”

Alex smiles as Sara gestures for her to sit. They’re at a small table, and their knees touch under it.

“You are so beautiful Alex Danvers,” Sara said with a grin on her face, and Alex feels that familiar sensation of admiration settle in her chest.

“You are too, Sara Lance. As much as I love the White Canary outfit, this is my favorite,” she says, and Sara smiles.

They stay silent as they both order wine and look through the menu. They place their orders before noticing the silence that settles over them.

Alex takes a sip from her wine.

“This view is breathtaking,” Alex says as she looks out at the view of Paris.

“It is,” Sara answers never looking away from Alex.

“You are so cheesy,” Alex says with a grin. She reaches across the table to take Sara’s hand in her own. “What time are we in?”

“December 2007,” Sara answers. “This is opening night.”

Alex grins even harder. “Wow.”

She just takes a minute to smile at Sara and enjoy the comfort that settles over her.

She grips Sara’s hand tightly. “I’m really going to miss you.”

Sara smiles at her, but the drop in the height of her smile is perceptible. “Me too.” Sara takes a deep breath before exhaling. “This is going to probably be less romantic than I want it to be, but I am going to say it. I have spent my entire life looking back on the past. I’ve done horrible things, and I think about them all the time. I think about Shado, and I think about the nameless faces of people I killed with the League. I’ve regretted so much. I couldn’t save Laurel, and I couldn’t save Stein. I’ve held on to so much regret for so long, but with you,” Sara stops talking for a second and squeezes Alex’s hand. She smiles across the table. “That’s changed with you. I’ve never thought about tomorrow, but I have this week. I thought about waking up with you the next morning. I looked forward to going to bed that night because I knew I would get to hold you. I looked forward to training with you and going on missions with you. This whole week I’ve been looking forward to the future.” Sara pauses again to take a sip of her wine. “Now I’m trying to slow down time.”

There is a tear sliding down Alex’s face when she blinks after taking in Sara’s words. There is so much she wants to say, but she doesn’t say anything at all because she knows it wouldn’t be adequate to how she feels.

“What are we going to do?” Alex asks.

“We’ll figure it out,” Sara says. They pause as their food is placed on the table. Sara distracts herself by taking a bite. Alex does the same and almost moans out load at how delicious the bite is.

“I mean it,” Sara says after chewing her food. “We’ll talk on the phone. I’ll come see you. You can come see me. I’m a firm believer that if there is a will, there is a way.”

Alex can’t help the smile that breaks across her face.

“Can I ask you an incredibly cheesy question?” Sara asks before offering Alex a bite of her food. Alex takes it before she nods at her. “I want to call you my girlfriend,” Sara says. Alex sees the usually confident blonde seem less sure as she asks.

“I’d love to be your girlfriend,” Alex answers honestly. She takes another sip of her wine. They eat in silence for a few minutes as they just smile at each other between bites of food.

“Dessert ladies?” the waiter asks.

They agree on one. Alex scoots her chair closer to Sara’s. She’s had too many glasses of wine, and she knows it. Sara’s fingers are dancing on her thigh just below the hem of her dress, and Alex feels it all over her entire body.

The dessert comes, and they take turns feeding it to each other.

“I’m really surprised my sister hasn’t wanted more information from me while I’ve been here,” Alex says. She can’t help it. She misses her sister significantly.

“I’m sure she’s just giving you time. She’ll want to know all about it when you get back.”

“They all will,” Alex says with a smile at the thought of her friends and family. “It’s crazy that it had only been a day for Kara.”

“It could have been a month since then for her at this point though,” Sara points out and Alex’s face falls.

“Is it going to be like that for us?” Alex asks. “Like a month for me and a day for you?”

“Maybe,” Sara answers. “It won’t be a problem though. We’ll plan it out. You tell me to be there August 8th at 10:00 PM, and I can do it. I have a time machine.”

“I know silly,” Alex says and grins at the woman. They continue to sip their wine as they look out over the view laid out before them. Alex couldn’t imagine this going any better than it was right now.

It feels like it is over faster than she wants it to be. She is helped into her coat by a host as Sara puts hers on. She takes Sara’s offered arm and loops hers into it before they head out of the restaurant.

They’re silent as they walk the streets around the tower. The weather is cold, but Alex feels the warmth of the blonde pressed to her side.

“Do you think you’ll be a time traveler forever?” Alex finally asks as they stop to admire some of the art around them.

“I told you I’d mess that speech up earlier. I planned to talk about that,” Sara says, and Alex kisses her on the cheek because she can’t help it.

“Short answer, no. I don’t want to do this forever. I love doing this now. It’s been the greatest honor of my life. Part of thinking about my future though was thinking about that. Ray can’t do this forever. He has to go find his wife, have ridiculously cute children, buy a house in the suburbs, coach soccer, and go a little overboard when helping his children with their school projects.”

“That is oddly specific,” Alex says as she eyes Sara.

“I may have checked in on them all at some point,” Sara says honestly. She knew she shouldn’t, but she had to.

“That’s where you were the other morning when I woke up without you,” Alex says.

“Yes. I began thinking so much about the future. I kept circling back to leaving the team, and I had to check on them. I can’t leave them without knowing they’d all be ok.”

“I’m not asking you to leave,” Alex says quickly.

“I know you aren’t, and I am so grateful. I’m not saying that I’m leaving now. I mean later when it happens.”

“What about the rest of them?” Alex asks because she cares about them too.

“Nate will technically always be a time traveler. He’s a historian, but he does some really important things related to the future.” Alex gives her a coy look, and Sara smiles. “I can’t give you ever detail. You already know Amaya’s destiny, and Zari has to go back to the future. Leo will want to get back to Ray, and believe it or not Mick is going to have a wife and kids one day too.”

“And Jax?” She asks, and Sara smiles the biggest she has since they started this conversation.

“He’s going to marry Lilly Stein,” Sara answers.

“No way.”

“Yes, way,” Sara says. “That’s why I know this isn’t forever. They all have lives to lead. I just thought I’d go back to being the White Canary in Star City when this was over, but now I feel like I could do anything.”

Alex smiles at her. “You can always be the White Canary. I’m sure she’d make a great team with Supergirl.”

Sara laughs at that, but she’s silent for a minute as she lets the thought run through her head.

“Did you go see yourself in the future?”

“No,” Sara answers. “I didn’t want to impact anything negatively.”

They walk around for a while more in silence before heading back to the Waverider. They both laugh when they see a trail of rose pedals from the cargo door and down the hall.

“They must really like you,” Sara says as they take their coats off. They hang them up on a hook in the cargo area. Sara takes both of Alex’s hands as she just looks at her.

“Now, I want a picture of you in that dress.” Sara says as she looks Alex up and down. Sara’s sweet smile is replaced with a sexy smirk.

They head back to Sara’s room, and Alex pulls out her own phone. They take a few more pictures that are so adorable it makes Sara’s teeth hurt. She snaps a few of Alex on her own phone before Alex takes it from her.

She puts it on the bedside table and smiles. “No photos for what we’re about to do.”

Sara’s smile is absolutely devilish as she looks at Alex. Alex turns around and moves her hair so that Sara can unzip her dress. Sara places kisses on Alex’s spine as she runs the zipper down her back. She kisses each inch of exposed skin, and Alex feels the goosebumps erupting on her skin. She has to shimmy out of the dress because of the tightness after Sara unzips it, but she does. Sara’s eyes are wide as she turns. Alex is bearing a matching lace bra and panties set, and she’s still wearing her heels. She doesn’t usually toot her own horn, but she knows it’s a sexy look. 

Sara’s looking at her lips, down to her stomach, and down her legs. She licks her lips as she looks back up Alex’s body.

“Turn,” Alex says, and she knows her voice is husky.

Sara does as told and moves her hair out of the way. Alex unzips her quickly and helps her step out of the dress.

Sara kicks her heels off, and Alex moves to do the same. “Keep them on,” Sara says with a grin that sends shivers down Alex’s spine.

Sara steps closer to Alex and reaches forward to pull her towards her. Alex is slightly taller than Sara because she is still wearing heels. She has to lean down slightly to kiss her as she wraps her arms around Sara’s neck. Sara’s tongue pushes into her mouth as she runs one hand up and down Alex’s stomach. Alex can feel the muscles jumping under Sara’s touch, and her mind races as Sara’s tongue is rough and insistent against hers. 

Sara’s hands stop tracing her abdomen and move around to cup her ass. Sara lifts slightly, and Alex jumps into her waiting arms. Alex’s legs cross at the small of Sara’s back. Sara steps forward to press Alex’s back into the wall. Tonight is very different from their time on the beach, and Alex is struck by how well it matches there first time after Barry and Iris’s rehearsal dinner. Sara’s tongue continues to move against her own, and it makes Alex dizzy.

She can feel the cold of the wall pressing into her back. She can’t get any friction, but she attempts to grind onto Sara’s stomach even though it is just far enough away that she can’t get any relief from the movement. Sara pulls back when she feels it.

She’s smirking at Alex in a possessive way that makes wetness pool in Alex’s underwear. Sara reaches under her ass again and turns to take them to the bed. She sits Alex down and drops to her knees.

She’s toying with the straps of Alex’s heels as she kisses just inside of her knee. She kisses up her thigh but goes nowhere near her center, and Alex is a mess of moans.

Sara takes off one heel before repeating the process on the other side. Alex looks down at Sara kneeling in front of her, and her breathing picks up. It’s so sexy.

Sara stands and runs her fingers down Alex’s cheek before gripping her chin. She leans down and kisses her hard. She feels Sara’s fingers on her back as she unhooks her bra. Alex helps Sara as she slides it down her arms and throws it to the floor.

Sara is kissing her so earnestly that Alex’s feels completely consumed by her. She breaks the kiss to pepper kisses on Alex’s cheek and down her neck. Alex tilts her head to the side to grant her access. Sara’s pushing on her shoulders as she continues to suck on the side of her neck, and Alex lays back. They shuffle together as Sara’s lips leave Alex’s neck. Alex moves up the bed and Sara clamors on top of her to hurriedly reconnect their lips. The kiss is sloppy as Alex arousal reaches painful levels. Sara moves away from her mouth again to suck hard at Alex’s neck.

“God yes,” Alex growls as Sara begins to move lower. Sara’s biting at her chest hard enough to leave a mark with each nip. She circles her tongue so slowly around Alex’s nipple that Alex’s back arches into it. Sara’s tongue flicks lazily at her nipple before she takes it into her mouth and sucks hard. Sara continues to do this until Alex can’t tell when one of her moans stops and another one starts. Sara’s relentless as she nips and sucks before she stops and moves down to hook her fingers into Alex’s underwear. Alex lifts her hips so that Sara can pull them down.

Sara moves back up her body leaving kisses on her hip bone and chest as she comes back up. Sara shoves a knee between Alex’s leg, and Alex opens them to accommodate it.

They’re kissing again as Sara’s fingers run down her abdomen. She runs them through wet folds and teases slightly at Alex’s entrance. One finger slides inside of her and quickly becomes two as Sara’s pace picks up.

They’re just looking at each other; dark blue eyes bearing into brown. Alex’s world feels like it’s on fire as Sara brushes her walls with each thrust. Sara’s thumb comes up to slowly circle Alex’s clit, and she has to bite down hard on her hand to stop herself from crying out.

She’s moving down to meet each of Sara’s trusts as she continues to move in and out of her. Her thumb is picking up pace, and Alex can feel her orgasm beginning to build.

When Sara curls her fingers slightly, she falls apart completely. Alex is shaking when she comes back to the present, and she can feel sparks shooting from her center as Sara continues to move inside of her.

She gasps when Sara pulls out, and she’s smiling when she comes to lie beside her. She knows Sara has to be dying for release, but Alex feels like she can’t move.

“Come here,” Alex says as she taps her face. Sara moves lighting fast as she removes her underwear and moves her knees onto each side of Alex’s face.

Alex leans up slightly to slowly brush her tongue through Sara’s folds. She hears a moan leave the blonde’s mouth. Sara sinks down slightly for more pressure, and Alex obliges. She moves her tongue slowly up from Sara’s entrance to her clit before concentrating on the swollen bud. She sucks on it before using her tongue to sooth it.

“Yes, that,” Sara pants as Alex circles her clit with her tongue quickly.

Sara tenses above her before Alex feels a rush of wetness on her chin as she comes. Sara’s weight drops onto Alex, and Alex reaches up to guide her back to lying down.

There staring at each other again as Sara comes down. She leans forward to kiss Alex and tastes herself on her lips. She wipes her finger over Alex’s soaking wet chin and laughs.

She leans forward to kiss her lightly before the pace immediately begins to pick up.

“I only get you here until the morning,” Sara says between kisses. “I hope you didn’t think you were getting any sleep.”

Alex flips them so that she’s on top of Sara before kissing her again. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Alex wakes up a few hours after falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. Sara’s head is on her chest and her blonde hair is everywhere. Alex is holding tight to Sara, and Sara is holding on to her. Their legs are tangled together, and Alex can feel the warmth radiating off of Sara. Alex grips tighter around Sara to hold her close and enjoys the small breaths that Sara breathes into her neck. She just lies there feeling the rise and fall of Sara’s chest because she doesn’t know when she will get to feel this again. She has to go back to her Earth, and Sara has to continue to save time.

Alex’s thoughts are interrupted by the blonde stirring below her. She lets go of Alex’s torso to run her hand through her own hair to get it under control before she tilts her head up to meet Alex’s eyes.

“Hi,” Sara breathes out, and Alex’s heart constricts at the sadness in the Captain’s voice.

“Hi,” she responds. They continue to lie there in silence because Alex just doesn’t know what to say. The thoughts are crashing a little too quickly through her head. She thinks that maybe falling for Sara could have been a mistake. Can they really make this work with all things considered? Alex feels a tear sting her eyes. She can’t help the way she nuzzles into Sara’s hand as the blonde wipes it away.

“What’s on your mind?” Sara asks as she moves to prop up on her elbow next to Alex.

“You,” Alex says even though she knows that doesn’t really describe it.

“We’re going to figure this out, Alex,” Sara says before leaning in to place a kiss to Alex’s lips because of course she knows what Alex is thinking. It’s chaste, but Alex can feel the emotion behind it. “I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too,” Alex responds automatically, but that much is absolutely obvious. She also knows from past experiences that wanting to be with someone isn’t always enough.

She pulls Sara into a kiss and sighs when the blonde’s tongue slips into her mouth. Their kisses are frantic and rushed leaving them both breathless and panting as they work each other up to quick orgasms. Alex feels boneless as she lies back onto the bed. They had to hurry. Alex has to leave.

When it’s over, they are both lying there panting. Alex is looking at Sara, and Sara is staring back with so much care in her eyes that Alex’s heart constricts for the tenth time that morning.

“We’ll be ok,” Sara says, and there is finality in her tone. Alex believes her.

After breakfast, Alex is standing in the door of the cargo bay of the Waverider looking out over National City holding her bag in her hand. She sits it down as the Legends approach.

She’s surprised when Mick steps up first, but she pulls him into a hug. He makes a gruff sound as he pats Alex hard on the back. “Later Agent,” he says as he turns and heads back into the ship. Alex still doesn’t quite understand the man, but she can tell he cares for the team by his actions. She respects it.

“Peace out Alex,” Jax says as he pulls her into a hug. He lingers slightly and whispers in her ear so that no one can here. “Sara seems tough, but she needs you. Be gentle to her.”

She promises him that she will before she watches him go.

Zari and Amaya come out together.

“We’re going to miss you being around,” Zari says honestly.

“Alex, I don’t think making this work with Sara is going to be easy on either one of you. There are going to be times when you can’t see each other, and I am sure she is going to drive you crazy. It’s worth it though,” Amaya says after hugging her.

“I know,” Alex says with a sigh. “I think she’s worth it.” Amaya and Zari both send her smiles before they walk away too.

She says goodbye to Nate and Leo quickly because she didn’t really get much of a chance to bond with the two of them throughout the week, but she still enjoys the company they provide.

Ray bounds out of the Waverider at the same time Sara does. He reaches forward to hand Alex a small object that looks like a USB drive.

She looks at it curiously before looking back up at him. He’s smiling brightly at her. “This is a communication device,” he says. “We can continue to work on things together. If you plug this into your computer, you’ll be able to see me through my computer no matter where we are.”

“That’s awesome,” Alex says as he steps forward to hug the man.

“Just in case we need to build more guns,” he says as he jogs off. Alex’s smile is bright as her eyes meet Sara’s.

“They all really like you,” Sara says as she takes Alex’s hands.

“I like them too,” Alex answers honestly because she feels like her family size has doubled over the last week.

Sara lets go of Alex’s hands to wrap her arms tight around Alex’s waist. Alex’s arms wrap around her neck to pull her close. They stand there for minutes that seems to pass too quickly before Sara is pulling back.

“Your ride is here,” Sara says. Alex turns slightly to see her sister off in the clearing. She is letting them know she is there, but she is giving them privacy.

“I need to ask you something before you go,” Sara says with a tentative smile, and Alex doesn’t really know what to expect. Their foreheads are touching, and it isn’t close enough for Alex at all. She kisses Sara quickly.

“Shoot,” Alex responds. 

Sara kisses her again. “Can I call you my girlfriend?”

Alex laughs because that was honestly the last thing she was expecting Sara to ask her. Sara looks so hopeful that it makes Alex’s heart sore.

“Yes,” Alex finally says, and Sara lets out a sigh of relief

“Good,” the blonde says. “It hurts my heart to call you my friend to anyone else, but I didn’t want to call you that without your permission.”

“You did once,” Alex says, and Sara laughs.

“True,” she says before she looks more serious.

“I am going to miss you so much,” Alex says before she pulls Sara into a kiss. She lets their lips brush together lightly before she slides her tongue across Sara’s bottom lip. Sara opens her mouth, and her tongue meets Alex’s to move lightly together. Alex is absolutely lost in the sensation, and she’s unsure how to proceed with not being able to do this every day.

When she pulls back, Sara’s eyes are dark. Sara chases her lips forward as Alex moves back and kisses her again.

“I don’t want to say goodbye,” Alex says as she feels the tears in her eyes.

“We aren’t,” Sara says before she steps back to take Alex’s hand. She lightly kisses her knuckles before she’s letting go. Sara smiles at her before she heads back onto the ship. As the doors shut, she sends one final smile to Alex. Before the first tear falls, Kara is wrapping her into a hug.

“I wasn’t trying to spy, but I definitely saw that kiss,” Kara says to try to lighten the mood, and it works. Alex laughs at her sister who reaches down to grab her bag.

“How about we go home and you tell me everything,” Kara says. Alex feels ridiculous jumping on her sister’s back, but it’s the best way to fly with her bag as well. The tears still roll down her face as her sister flies them back to her apartment, but she’s hopeful for what is to come.

When they are safely inside her apartment, Kara turns to face her.

“Tell me everything,” Kara gushes as they sit down on Alex’s couch.

Alex launches into a story that she wouldn’t believe if it didn’t happen to her. She tells Kara about ice skating in New York in the 20s. She tells Kara about Paris in 2007. She tells Kara about the beach in Costa Rica, and her cheeks burn when she tells her sister that they made love on the beach.

“You didn’t?” Kara squeals.

“We totally did,” Alex answers, and her heart sores at the memory.

She continues to tell her sister about the adventures they went on, about working with Ray, and about the rest of the team. By the time Alex is finished telling the story she is breathless from laugher and the emotions that swell in her chest.

“So you have a girlfriend?” Kara asks.

“Yes,” Alex says with a wide grin.

“A time traveling sassy assassin,” Kara grins.

“I am going to kill you,” Alex says as she lunges at her sister. As they play fight and laugh, Alex realizes how much she missed her while she was away.

__

Sara is sitting at the table in the galley by herself nursing a beer. The Waverider seems too quiet and she feels entirely too lonely. She has checked the anachronism map ten times since Alex left, but there is nothing for them to do right now.

Amaya joins her a few minutes later.

“You ok?” Amaya asks after sitting with the Captain in silence for a few minutes.

“No,” Sara answers honestly. “I miss her so much, and she’s only been gone for like two hours.”

“Seems like you fell pretty hard over the last week,” Amaya says.

“I did,” Sara confirms as she sips slowly from her beer. Amaya watches the blonde as she plays with her hands. “I almost told her I loved her.”

“Why didn’t you?” Amaya asks.

“It’s too early,” Sara says, and Amaya knows it’s true.

“Do you want company?” Amaya asks because she doesn’t want to intrude on the Captain.

“I’m going to work out,” Sara says as she stands. She finishes the beer even though she knows she shouldn’t drink before going to work out. She doesn’t know what to do with herself right now, and the best way for her to get lost in herself is to work out until her muscles scream.

She grabs onto the bottom rung of the salmon ladder as she enters the gym to do just that.

__

Alex spends the next few hours cleaning up her apartment from the time that she was away. She organizes her mail, cleans the kitchen, goes to the grocery store because she doesn’t have anything at all in her refrigerator, and does her laundry. The entire time she is doing all of that she thinks about Sara. The memories feel like a dream to her at this point as she continues to put up her laundry. She feels a flash of memory hit her as she pulls a t-shirt from the laundry basket. It’s Sara’s, and she pulls it close to her. The blonde must have put it in her bag before she left. She throws it on the bed because she knows that she is going to sleep in it that night.

When night time rolls around, Alex is on the couch with a glass of whiskey. She wants to call Sara, but she also doesn’t want to bother her. She has no idea how long it has actually been since she left the Waverider for Sara, and she doesn’t want to push. She tries really hard to focus on the movie that she is watching and drinking, but her mind continues to drift to the blonde Captain who has literally turned her world upside down over the last week.

Alex fists her fingers into Sara’s shirt that she is wearing as she finishes her glass. It takes two more glasses before she feels tired enough to actually go to sleep. She attempts to lie down in her bed, but it feels wrong. She misses the weight of Sara’s body on her own. She misses the scent of the blonde being all around her, and she misses a warm hand running over her stomach as she drifts off to sleep. Alex can’t fall asleep. Her heart almost jumps out of her chest when she feels her phone buzzing on her bedside table.

__

Sara’s entire body is on fire when she stops her workout. Sweat is pouring down her face, and she is still thinking about Alex. She’s thinking about lips on her own and legs wrapped around her torso as they trained together. She’s thinking about the effortless smile that Alex would send her way and how auburn hair felt tangled between her fingers. She showers and feels Alex’s fingers ghosting through her hair. The shower feels too large for just one person now that she is used to Alex being in it.

She dresses in a tank top and shorts before attempting to lie down in bed.

“Gideon,” she says, “can you show me the pictures?”

She watches with rapt attention as the pictures of her and Alex from the week show on the wall in front of her, and her heart aches. She misses Alex so much, and it hasn’t even been one night at this point. She tells Gideon thank you and turns them off. She tries for hours to go to sleep, but it’s hopeless. She heads to the fabricator to get Gideon to make her a body pillow and wraps herself around it. It doesn’t feel or smell like Alex, and Sara feels like she is going crazy. She has no idea what time it is when she calls Alex, but she does it anyway.

“Hey,” Alex says, and Sara can hear how sleepy she is.

“Hi,” Sara breaths out. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Alex says.

“Me either,” Sara responds, and Alex’s heart constricts.

“This is harder than I thought,” Alex says.

Sara grins. “Agent Danvers, are you saying that you’ve fallen for me and can’t bear to sleep anywhere except in my bed?”

Alex laughs, and Sara grins even wider because the sound is wonderful. “Yes actually.”

“This is going to sound crazy, but I thought I could fall asleep if I could hear you breathing.”

Alex doesn’t think it sounds crazy at all. She lays the phone next to her face on her pillow and smiles.

“Goodnight baby,” Alex says into the phone.

“Goodnight gorgeous,” Sara responds.

The next morning Alex has no idea when she fell asleep, but her phone is dead and Sara isn’t on the line.

She gets ready for work quickly before heading back to her first day back. There is a new pep in her step because she knows that each day that goes by is a day closer to when she gets to see Sara again. Whenever that will be.

Alex’s day passes quickly because they have a bank robber on their hands. It doesn’t take the team long to locate him, and it takes even less time for Supergirl to take him down. Alex takes down one of his lackeys as well.

When they return to the DEO, Winn’s eyes are wide as he looks at Alex.

“Where did you learn that take down?” Winn asks, and Vasquez is standing next to him looking at her expectantly.

“My girlfriend,” Alex answers, and Winn looks shocked before he smiles.

“Your time traveling, ex-assassin girlfriend?” Winn asks.

“Don’t you forget it either,” Alex answers as she shoots him a threatening look. Winn gulps.

Alex has dinner with Sam, Lena, and Kara that night who insist on hearing the story again. She tells it without leaving out detail. Kara listens intently even though she already knows what happened, but Lena and Sam are absolutely blown away.

“Are any of those other time travelers single?” Lena asks when Alex finishes her story.

“Yes, actually,” she answers. “Ray’s actually really great.” She laughs at the thought of the two of them together, but she knows that Ray and Lena would be brilliant in a lab together.

“Does she have a sister?” Sam asks after Lena is done gushing, and Alex laughs. She doesn’t tell them that Sara did have a sister because she knows Sam is only joking.

By the time the night ends and she tells them all goodbye, her phone is ringing. She smiles as she answers her girlfriends call.

Sara launches into a long story the minute Alex answers about having to travel forward in time to fight a man who was from 1920 and somehow got a hold of technology that allowed him to time travel. Sara blames a Time Agent, but the Time Bureau blames the Legends. Sara had spent all day arguing with Agent Smith about the incident, and she’s frustrated. Now, she is sitting in her bed drinking because she’s still frustrated and angry.

“Lay down,” Alex says. Sara sits her drink down and does as she is told. “Close your eyes and listen to my voice.”

Alex takes another sip from her wine before settled back on her own bed.

“What do you need?” Alex asks.

“You,” Sara answers honestly.

Alex’s voice drops an octave. “I’m there baby,” Alex says. “My mouth is on your neck and my fingers are pinching your nipple.” Sara’s fingers slide under her t-shirt to grab roughly at her breast. Alex whispers sweet nothings into her ear as Sara works herself up.

“Does that feel good baby?” Alex asks. She can’t quite believe she is doing this, but she finds herself trailing her own hand into her underwear as she listens to Sara’s breathing.

“My hand is trailing down your stomach,” Alex says, and she can picture Sara following along. “It’s dipping into your underwear,” Alex says, and she hears Sara shuffling. “I’m running my fingers through you’re wetness, and God baby you are so wet.”

Sara groans, and Alex begins to circle her own clit. “I’m running my finger over your clit in those tight circles that you love.”

The rest of the conversation is a mixture of pants and moans as Sara imagines it’s Alex hand working her towards the edge. Alex can feel herself on the precipice of an orgasm.

“Come with me baby,” Alex says, and Sara groans out her name as she does just that. Alex is quick to follow as she lets Sara’s name slip out of her mouth.

They are silent for a few seconds, and Alex can hear the sound of Sara catching her breath on the line.

“Fuck baby,” Sara finally says, and Alex’s cheeks burn with embarrassment over what she’d just done. She’s surprised at her own boldness.

“Stay on the phone?” Sara asks.

“Absolutely,” Alex responds. She remembers to put the phone on the charger before she sets it next to her head.

“Goodnight baby,” Alex says.

“Goodnight gorgeous,” Sara responds.

They spend the next week going through the same motions. Alex goes to work and spends some days in the lab while she spends other days in the field. Sara spends some days hanging out on the ship and some days out on wild adventures. Alex is terribly worried when Sara doesn’t call on Saturday night, but she’s relieved when she wakes up to a text message from the blonde that their mission had taken a bit longer than expected.

By the time the second week passes, Alex’s body is absolutely buzzing because she misses the blonde so much. Kara had insisted that everyone come to Alex’s for game night after they’d all had a stressful week fighting aliens at the DEO and dealing with complicated mergers at L Corp. Alex wasn’t really in the mood for game night, but she certainly wasn’t in the mental state to be alone. She’d fallen asleep on the phone with Sara Wednesday night, but she hadn’t heard from the blonde since. She knew this happened sometimes, and she tried over and over again to reason away the worry. Sara might be on a mission, or she might be under the impression that she just talked to Alex five minutes ago. By the time Friday night rolls around and it’s time for game night, Alex is completely distracted.

She tries to pay attention to her friends as they play Life, but she keeps checking her phone. Kara notices, but she decides to let her sister be. She’s been edgy all week, and Kara doesn’t want to push it.

Alex sighs out loud when she feels her phone vibrate with a text message from Sara.

Sara: Hey beautiful. It’s been a crazy few days. Can you talk?

Alex: Absolutely.

Alex’s heart stops in her chest when a portal begins to glow in her kitchen. She jumps up and notices the way all of her friends turn to look at it. Kara and James are on their feet in an instant ready to defend the group from whatever steps through that portal.

Alex is relieved and can’t help the grin that spreads across her face when Sara appears in front of them. She’s clearly surprised by all the eyes looking back at her.

Alex crosses the room in five steps and pulls the blonde into her. Alex finds Sara’s lips quickly as she places a rather frantic kiss to them. Alex is lost in the sensation of Sara being in her arms, but she is pulled back from it when she hears whoops and hollers coming from her friends. 

She turns with a blush on her face to smile at the group.

“You have to tell me what just happened,” Lena says. She knows Kara’s Supergirl, and she’s well aware of the existence of other Earths. However, she’s never seen a portal open like that.

“I just opened a portal from a ship in 1922 on Earth one,” Sara answers with a shrug. Lena’s face lights up.

“Winn,” she says, “you have got to show me how it works.”

Winn agrees, and they make plans to look into it during the next week.

“Guys, this is Sara Lance,” Alex says as she gestures to the woman standing at her side. Sara’s hands are in her pockets, and she actually looks nervous. “Sara, this is Jimmy, Winn, Sam, Lena, and obviously Kara.”

Sara looks around at all of them with a sheepish smile. Alex sees her wink at Lena, and she wants to slap her upside the head. Lena actually blushes.

“Hey guys,” Sara says, “sorry to interrupt your game.”

“Come play,” Kara says.

Alex takes Sara’s hand to usher her over to the group. They start the game over. Alex’s mood has changed significantly with the blonde sitting so close to her as they play. They laugh and tease Alex mercilessly, but she is alright with it because she has missed the sound of Sara’s laugh so much.

“Yeah,” Lena interjects as Alex is yet again telling the story of her time on the Waverider, “no one can ever top taking a girl to opening night at Le Jules Verne.”

Sara shoots her a megawatt smile, and Alex is blushing at how cute it is. “It clearly worked,” James adds. Alex is blushing again.

When they finish the game, Alex is quick to shoo everyone out of her apartment so that she can spend some alone time with Sara.

“Sam and Lena are something else,” Sara says with a grin. “I’d have come back here sooner if I knew you were hanging out with such attractive women.” Alex grins at Sara as she steps closer.

Alex’s hips contact with Sara’s as she wraps her arms around the Captain’s shoulders. Sara’s hands settle on Alex’s hips.

“Tell me about the mission.”

“It started off well. We found the team we were looking for, but thing went awry when we tried to get the artifact from them. Nate and Amaya got kidnapped, and we had to go get them. That’s what took so much longer. We ended up trading them a knife for the artifact because we were able to convince them it was more useful. Nate and Amaya weren’t hurt, but it wasn’t an easy fight to get them out,” Sara answers in a rush. “I’m sorry I couldn’t call you. We barely even slept for two days, and Zari wouldn’t eat until we made sure Amaya was safe.”

“I understand,” Alex says. “I was worried about you for sure, but I know this stuff happens.”

Alex pulls Sara into a kiss that’s so soft, and Alex savors the way Sara’s lips feel against her own. She knew she would be worried about Sara after leaving the Waverider, but the intensity of her worry had shocked her. She knew what it meant almost immediately. Love was an easy feeling to recognize.

“Take me to bed,” Alex whispers, and Sara complies. She picks Alex up and carries her into the bedroom.

When Sara lies her down on the bed and hovers over her, Alex has a hard time catching her breath.

“I’ve been thinking about this since the minute you left,” Sara whispers before claiming Alex’s swollen lips in a kiss.

“Show me,” Alex says, and Sara spends the next few hours doing just that.

When Alex wakes up the next morning with the blonde wrapped tightly in her arms, she’s happy. She’d never regret the two days of worry if it meant being reunited with Sara like this.


	10. Chapter Ten

“How long are you here?” Alex whispers into the dark room when she feels Sara stirring underneath her. She knows it’s early because the sun hasn’t quite started to rise.

“I have to go back tomorrow morning,” Sara answers without lifting her head to look at Alex.

“I’ll take what I can get,” Alex answers as she leans forward to press a lingering kiss to Sara’s forehead.

They lie there so long that Alex thinks Sara has fallen back to sleep until the blonde moves suddenly to hover over Alex.

“I want you to show me your world today,” Sara says grinning down at her. Alex can’t help the smile that spreads across her face.

They shower together before Alex gets dressed in her DEO tactical gear knowing that today she’ll likely be in the lab unless something happens. Sara wears jeans and a black t-shirt that looks entirely too good on her.

“What first?” Sara asks as they stand by her front door.

“Coffee,” Alex answers. She opens the door for Sara to follow her out of her apartment. They head down the stairs and out the front door. Alex grins like an idiot at Sara intertwining their fingers. Alex knows she’s looking at Sara with a goofy grin on her face, but she can’t help how happy she feels as they head down the street.

When they enter the coffee shop, they continue to hold hands as they wait in line. “We met in a coffee shop,” Sara points out as she nudges Alex’s shoulder with her own.

“You seduced me in a coffee shop,” Alex answers back. Sara just raises her eyebrows because she knows it’s true.

“Good morning Agent Danvers,” the employee behind the counter says as they step up. “Large black dark roast and a shot of espresso today?”

Sara cuts her eyes at Alex because she clearly comes here enough for this to be routine. “Yes,” Alex says before adding, “and whatever she is having.”

Sara places her order before Alex pays. They head to the side to wait for their drinks. Alex is struck by how good it feels to have Sara standing at her side. Sara’s hand rests on the small of her back as she is half turned to Alex talking about the merits of having an AI that makes coffee for her.

“Have a great day Agent Danvers,” the employee says as she slides their drinks to them. Sara takes them both as she follows Alex to a table.

“I think she has a crush on you,” Sara says conspiratorially after taking a sip of her coffee.

“She is way too young for me,” Alex answers with a laugh. 

“How does she know you’re an Agent?” Sara asks.

“There was a male customer bothering her one day. I may have shown my FBI badge to get him to leave her alone,” Alex answers, and Sara grins.

“Alex Danvers, savior of women,” Sara says with a laugh. Alex is about to respond back to it when she catches dark eyes starring right at her. She doesn’t really know how to speak when she sees that smile spread across Maggie’s face as she walks towards the table. Alex knows Maggie can’t see Sara.

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie says with a grin. “Long time no see.”

Alex smiles at her before chancing a glance at Sara who just looks curious. “Hey,” Alex finally says because she’s not one hundred percent sure what to say otherwise.

“How are you? I saw Kara last week, and she said that you went on a trip,” Maggie says with clear interest in her voice. Alex notices the way that her eyes flick from Alex to Sara, and Alex suddenly feels defensive.

“I did,” Alex answers. “Sara and I were traveling.” At the mention of Sara, Maggie settles her full attention on the blonde sitting across from Alex.

“Maggie, this is Sara Lance. Sara, this is Maggie Sawyer,” Alex gestures between the two, and she smiles when Sara stands to shake Maggie’s hand. “Maggie is a detective with the NCPD,” Alex says before she lightens her tone for the next sentence. “Sara is my girlfriend.”

Sara laughs. “If only that were my actual job.” Alex can’t help but laugh at that knowing full well she can’t tell Maggie what Sara does for work.

“It was nice to meet you,” Maggie says before she basically runs away.

Alex is silent for several minutes before Sara speaks. “So that is Maggie?”

“It sure is,” Alex answers. “I just wasn’t expecting to see her today.”

“It’s ok,” Sara says as she reaches forward to take Alex’s hands in her own. “It’s alright to feel certain ways about seeing her. I know you loved her. I’m not expecting that you don’t still think fondly of her. That’d be stupid.”

Alex feels the warmth in her chest first before the smile spreads across her face because Sara just gets it more than anyone ever has. Alex feels that all too familiar sensation in her chest again, but she keeps quiet about it.

“Are you ready to go?” Alex asks instead. Sara leaps up to throw away their trash before she’s back at the table to take Alex’s hand.

They walk the rest of the way to the DEO. Sara has to sign paperwork to be let inside, but it isn’t much of a hassle at all. Alex takes Sara to the lab first to show her around where Alex spends most of her time. Sara notices the USB immediately that Ray had given Alex.

“Have you worked on anything with him yet?” Sara asks gesturing towards it.

“Yes, actually. He really helped me out with some tech we needed for a mission,” Alex answers. “He’s a great guy.”

“He absolutely is,” Sara answers back. “So,” Sara says stepping closer to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist. She pulls Alex close to her, and Alex rests her arms on Sara’s shoulders. “Want to make out at work?”

Alex laughs before Sara’s lips are on hers. Their lips have barely brushed together before Alex is jumping away from Sara as Winn enters the room. J’onn, Kara in her Supergirl uniform, and Lena enter the room quickly behind him.

Everyone looks between each other at the blush that is strong on Alex’s features. “Agent Danvers,” J’onn finally says. He steps across the room to reach his hand out to Sara. “J’onn J’onzz,” he says as he shakes Sara’s hand. “Sara Lance,” she answers tentatively.

“Have we got something?” Alex asks, and he just nods.

Kara steps forward. Sara has only been around Supergirl a hand full of times, but the difference between the two of them strikes here. “We’ve been waiting for signs of the group that broke into L Corp weeks ago. They didn’t steal anything, but we’ve got some rumblings about them. Apparently they are Maaldorians which we can all remember that fight,” J’onn says addressing the group. “Mrs. Luthor has been able to find a potential location, and we need to try to round them up before this gets more dangerous.”

Sara watches everything happen around her as Lena goes over the location software that she used with Winn to locate the aliens. For some reason, they were out in the warehouse district in a building adjacent to where Cadmus had their base of operations. They went over the tactical plan with Alex and Kara before the group shuffled out of the room leaving Alex and Sara there with strict instructions to meet them in thirty minutes.

“What are Maaldorians?” Sara asks.

“They kidnap people for international slave trades,” Alex answers. “We’ve had to deal with them before.”

“Can I help?” Sara asks, and Alex opens her mouth to speak before she heads out of the room. She comes back a few minutes later.

“Do you have your suit?” Alex asks, and Sara grins at her.

“Of course I do,” Sara answers.

When they meet up thirty minutes later, J’onn is now fully a Green Martian, Kara stands strong and ready, and Alex is as serious as Sara has ever seen them.

“Are you sure you want to join us White Canary?” J’onn asks.

“Yes sir,” Sara responds because when would she ever turn down the opportunity to fight alongside her girlfriend?

The foursome and the rest of the DEO agents make their decent into the warehouse slowly as they wait for Winn to radio the exact locations of the aliens. It doesn’t take them long to find them. It isn’t a difficult fight. Sara and Alex take down one of the Maaldorians quickly while Supergirl and the Green Martian battle the other two. It isn’t long before all three are apprehended, shackled, and heading back to the DEO.

“We’ll have to question them to get to the bottom of this,” J’onn says as Sara watches him transform back into the man she’d met earlier. He walks over to Sara. “Thank you for your assistance White Canary,” he says. “If you ever get tired of traveling through time, the DEO could use you.” Sara smiles a genuine smile at him at the offer.

“I thought traveling through time was exciting,” Sara says as they head back to the DEO. There is lunch waiting for them courtesy of Lena Luthor.

Alex grins at Sara because she just can’t help herself. After eating they brief on the mission before J’onn sends everyone home. He’ll give the aliens time to stew in their cells overnight before he heads back in the morning to interview them.

“I hope you are still planning on joining us tonight Agent Danvers,” Lena says as they are about to leave. Lena watches as the confusion and recognition cross her features as she remembers the fundraiser that L Corp is having. “You are more than welcome to bring Ms. Lance.”

“We’ll be there,” Alex answers before guiding Sara out of the building.

“Where are we going?” Sara asks.

“We are going to take a shower first because I smell,” Alex answers. “Then, we are going to find you something to wear to a fundraiser at L Corp tonight because I completely forgot about it.”

They shower quickly before Sara leaves Alex in the apartment on her own. “I’ll pick you up at seven,” Sara says after being very clear with Alex that she wanted to surprise her with her own outfit.

When seven rolls around, Alex feels nervous. They’d been on many dates before, but this feels entirely different to Alex as she checks herself in the mirror again. When the doorbell rings, Alex jumps.

Her heart stops when she opens the door revealing Sara in a tight, short black dress. It’s strapless and shows off Sara’s arms like nothing Alex has ever seen before. The fabric clings tightly to Sara’s midsection and hips before stopping precariously high on her thigh.

“Good lord,” Alex breaths out because she can’t quite think of anything else to say. Her eyes linger on the hem of Sara’s dress as her eyes continue down to black heels.

Alex all of a sudden feels self-conscious in her own black dress because it doesn’t look as good on her as Sara’s does, but those thoughts exit her mind completely when she looks at Sara who is starring at her slack jawed.

“Damn babe,” Sara finally says as her eyes land on Alex’s chest. The dress is cut low between her breasts, and she’d been nervous about wearing it to the event. Now, she is glad she decided on it.

“My eyes are up here,” Alex says, and Sara doesn’t even move her gaze away from Alex’s chest.

They finally make their way to the front of the building where a limo containing Kara, James, and Winn is waiting for them.

“Alex Danvers,” Winn says with a sly grin, “looking like a whole snack.”

Kara bursts out laughing. Alex is about to threaten the man before Sara speaks. “Call her that again, and I’ll kill you.”

Winn actually gulps at the threat because he is more than aware of what Sara is capable of.

Sara holds Alex’s hand tightly as they enter the event.

“What happens at these things?” Sara asks as they stand around a large number of people equally dressed to impress.

“We drink while Lena gives a speech. We drink while the silent auction happens. Then, we party when that is all over,” Alex answers because she’s been to one of these events before.

She takes Sara’s hand as they head to the bar to get drinks before joining Lena and Kara.

“Thank you for coming Sara,” Lena says grinning that dazzling smile at Sara, and Alex knows right away that her girlfriend is struck by it. She feels it every single time that gaze is directed on her. Lena Luthor’s attention is like nothing else.

“Anytime. Quite the event,” Sara answers back.

They do exactly what Alex said they were going to do. They drink while Lena gives a speech about the things that L Corp is doing in their science division. They drink while Lena talks about Supergirl and everything she has done for the city, and Alex swells with pride at her words. Kara’s smiling that dopey smile that she only smiles when Lena is talking about her. They drink more as Lena introduces the items in the silent auction to tell everyone they have an hour to place their bids.

When all of that is over the crowd starts to thin slightly. Alex is probably a little more intoxicated than she should be. She can’t tell right now if it’s the alcohol or Sara’s fingertips on the back of her thigh just above her knee.

The lights dim leading to a large cheer from the group. Clearly they were here to party a little more than they were there to fundraise. Lena joins them as the music begins to increase in speed and volume.

Kara hands her a whiskey to drink as soon as she walks up. “Now,” Lena says grinning at Kara, “we can have fun.” Alex laughs as Lena drags her sister out on the dance floor.

“Is something going on between them?” Sara asks, and Alex laughs.

“Let’s just say that Winn will find a girlfriend, date her, marry her, and have a child with her before either one of them would even consider making a move,” Alex answers as the volume of the music continues to get louder.

“Dance with me,” Sara says as she takes Alex’s hand to pull her in the direction she’d seen Lena and Kara go. They pass by many people before they get next to the pair who are already dancing but not exactly together.

Alex isn’t sure how much time passes as she sways with Sara, but her heart rate is through the roof as Sara’s lips tease across her neck. Alex’s front is pressed firmly into Sara as they move, but she can’t breathe because of the hands on her hips and the lips on her neck.

“How about we head out?” Sara asks, and Alex doesn’t have to be told twice.

They say goodbye to Kara and Lena before heading back to Alex’s apartment. They both kick their shoes off the minute they get into the apartment before Sara turns to Alex.

“Help me with this zipper,” Sara says, and Alex steps towards her.

“What if I really like you in that dress?” Alex teases.

“I literally only picked this dress so that you’d take it off,” Sara husks, and Alex has to take a deep breath at the effect the words have on her.

She unzips it quickly and helps Sara slide it down her body revealing Sara’s toned pale body in nothing but her underwear. Alex’s head spins with alcohol and arousal because Sara just looks too good standing in her bedroom almost naked.

Alex turns next so that Sara can help her with her dress leaving her in her undergarments as well. They face each other for a long moment before Sara steps forward.

They share a light kiss before Sara takes Alex’s hand to lead her to the bed. Alex lies down on her back while Sara hovers over her. Sara tucks a piece of Alex’s hair behind her ear before kissing her lightly on the lips. Sara doesn’t stay there long before she moves to the column of Alex’s throat. She runs her tongue up and down Alex’s neck as she peppers it with open mouth kisses, and Alex’s body is absolutely on fire at the way she feels every single press of Sara’s lips.

Sara continues down her chest to nip at her sternum before she’s reaching behind Alex to unhook her bra and throw it aside.

“You are so gorgeous,” Sara whispers into Alex’s chest as she continues to nip at the skin between her breasts. Alex tangles her fingers in Sara’s hair and tugs lightly to let her know she heard the comment.

Alex groans loudly when Sara’s mouth attaches to her breast. Sara’s tongue flicks quickly over it before she pulls back to blow lightly over the hardened nipple. Sara continues to work her tongue over Alex’s breasts as she flicks and sucks her hard leaving Alex a mess of moans and pure want.

Sara continues to kiss down her stomach and stops to swirl her tongue around her bellybutton before nipping at her hip bones. Sara sucks a hickey just above Alex’s hip bone and looks up to shoot her a wink.

Alex lifts as Sara’s fingers move under her underwear before pulling them down her legs. They join her bra on the side of the bed. Sara guides her legs open as she runs her fingertips from the inside of Alex’s knee to her center and scratches her way back down Alex’s legs. Alex’s breath hitches as Sara repeats the movement over and over again. She moves her hands away from Alex and leans forward to suck on the inside of her knee before moving up about an inch. She sucks hard on the inside of Alex’s thigh and moves up about another inch. Alex can hardly stand it by the time Sara’s tongue runs over her center.

Sara’s got her good and worked up so Alex knows it won’t be long, but she tries to enjoy it. Sara’s tongue runs from her entrance to her clit which she sucks lightly before repeating the motion. Alex’s fingers are tight in Sara’s hair as she flattens her tongue to lick as much of Alex as she can.

“Fuck baby,” Alex groans as Sara begins to suck on her clit. Sara’s tongue darts out to circle it lightly before she increases her pressure. When she sucks on it again, Alex sees stars as she orgasms hard. Sara continues to explore Alex with her mouth as Alex attempts to catch her breath.

Sara puts her entire body weight on Alex to kiss her firmly. Alex grins into the kiss because Sara tasting like her is one of the biggest turn-ons ever.

Alex flips them easily. “My turn,” she says with a grin, and Sara knows without question that she is in for a long night.

It goes like that for the next six months. There are days when they can’t talk to each other at all. One time that stretches for an entire week, and Sara feels like her world is coming apart until she finally hears from Alex. Sara comes to visit for a day or two at a time, and Alex even gets to spend another week on the Waverider with her girlfriend. There is a lot that happens during that six month time period. The Maaldorians were planning another invasion that lead to a team up between team Supergirl, team Flash, and team Legends that had Sara spending almost two weeks at Alex’s apartment as they fought side by side. They’d spent time in New York City during the Stonewall Riots, in Egypt watching the Pyramids be built, and in 1996 Starling City where Alex watched with rapt attention as an adorable little Sara Lance played Peter Pan in a school play. They’d gone out to eat, gone to two more L Corp fundraises, and Alex took Sara to the fair when she came to visit once. They’d fought like hell at times because they were both very stubborn, but more than anything they’d fallen in love.

Alex hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before because she hadn’t been able to talk to Sara. When she got into work with her coffee in hand, she was surprised to see J’onn coming towards her with a large grin on his face.

“I have a little announcement,” he said to the group, but his eyes were trained on Alex who just looked skeptical. “We have a new team member.” It happened so fast that Alex wasn’t sure what to say, do, or feel. Sara was walking into the DEO in her full White Canary outfit being introduced to the team by J’onn as their new agent. Alex watched as Sara introduced herself to everyone in the room before she turned towards Alex.

“Surprise,” Sara said, and Alex just smiled a blinding smile at her.

“How?” Alex asked as she ran her fingers over Sara’s cheek just to make sure she was actually standing in front of her.

“I had a long talk with the team, and there were a few things that had to happen. Zari had to go back to the future. Amaya had to go back to the past. Nate and Ray were both ready to do something else with their lives. Believe it or not Rory is the Captain of the Waverider and has his own new team,” Sara answers. “I went back to earth one for a week and spent some time with my Dad. A long talk with him lead me to contact Director J’onzz to arrange this.”

“You’re staying?” Alex asks in a voice that is so hopeful it makes Sara’s heart squeeze in her chest.

“If you’ll have me, I’m staying,” Sara says, and Alex really doesn’t give a shit who is watching them as she pulls Sara in for a firm kiss.

They don’t even have to talk about Sara moving in with Alex. It’s just a given. After a really long trip to the mall because Sara didn’t really have any clothes of her own because of the Waverider’s fabricator, Alex finds herself moving her things out of half the closet to make room for Sara’s. They buy another dresser for Sara’s clothing, and Alex makes room in the refrigerator for Sara’s favorite beer.

It’s that night that it happens. Their first night in their apartment together when Alex realizes that she can see Sara every single day for the rest of her life if she wants to. They’d been making love for hours. Now, Alex is clinging tightly to Sara’s body as they catch their breath. Alex feels the emotion so acutely that she can’t help but open her mouth.

“I love you Sara,” Alex says. Sara shifts so that she is looking at Alex.

“I love you too Alex,” Sara answers before she’s dragging her into another kiss. 

Life happens so quickly around them. They take down alien and human threats alike working perfectly in sync with each other. They train together. Sara groans when Alex insists that they go to yoga classes three times a week, but she gets up at 5:00 in the morning anyway because she’d do just about anything Alex asked her to do. Alex gets taken by a group of aliens once, and Sara and Kara basically tear the city apart to get her back. She isn’t harmed, but J’onn has to pull Sara off of the alien that had taken Alex away.

They have game night with their friends and cook outs. When Thanksgiving rolls around, Quentin Lance comes to earth thirty eight to meet his daughter’s girlfriend. Christmas comes a month later, and Kara, Sara, and Alex head to earth one to spend Christmas with Quentin. He takes them all to the shooting range, and Alex’s heart aches at how much he clearly cares for his daughter. Alex holds Sara’s hand as they visit Laurel’s grave. Alex listens intently as Sara tells her story after story about growing up with Laurel and fighting alongside her.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief when Kara and Lena finally start dating, and Sara makes fun of Kara relentlessly when she admits that they’d had sex for the first time. They celebrate their year anniversary by getting a French Bulldog named Bullet a week before Alex gets promoted as Director of the DEO. She’s shocked that J’onn is giving it up. He insists that he isn’t leaving, but it’s time to let Alex take her rightful place as the head of the organization. It isn’t a job that Alex takes lightly.

It’s March when Sara insists that Kara and Lena come over to the apartment one night while Alex is away for a meeting with the government.

When the two women enter the apartment, Bullet comes to greet them. Kara notices that Sara is basically bouncing off the walls.

She makes them sit down on the couch with her before Sara stands and begins pacing the floor. She can’t quite figure out the words to say. Instead she takes the box out of her pocket, opens it, and shoves it between the two women to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

“Oh my god,” Kara gasps. “Is that an engagement ring?”

Sara’s beaming at them when she says it is. Lena inspects it before giving her stamp of approval. Sara turns serious as she takes the ring back from Kara. “Is that alright?”

“Absolutely,” Kara answers immediately before pulling Sara into a hug.

It’s April when they take the vacation. Alex has no idea where they are going until Sara finally lets her look out the window as the plane lands revealing the vast landscape of Paris below them. Alex grins like an idiot because it’s so sweet. They spend two days sight-seeing before they have dinner at Le Jules Verne, and Alex is absolutely smitten. Sara is wearing a form fitting black suit with a white shirt and skinny black tie, and she looks absolutely fantastic. The foods great, the wine is divine, but the company is even better.

When they descend down to the ground after eating, Sara stops just under the Eiffel Tower to admire the view. She takes both of Alex’s hands in her own and turns towards her.

“When we first came here, I knew I was into you. I hoped that this would turn into something special between us, but I had no idea that it would be this. I love you Alex Danvers more than I ever imaged I could love anyone in my life.” Alex smiles wide at Sara before her hand flies over her mouth. Sara’s taking something out of her jacket pocket and dropping down to one knee right in front of Alex, and she can’t help the shock that she feels.

“Alex Danvers,” Sara says as she opens the box. “Will you marry me?”

Alex says yes instantly. She reaches down to yank Sara up from the ground to pull her into a crushing and blistering kiss. Sara slides the ring on Alex’s finger, and Alex holds it up to admire it in the light from the tower above them. She pulls Sara close.

“I love you,” Alex says as she wraps herself around Sara.

“I love you too fiancé,” Sara grins back, and Alex knows without question that this is right.

Their friends throw them an engagement party when they get home, and they spend the next six months planning the wedding. It happens on earth thirty eight in late October. Quentin walks Sara down the aisle. J’onn walks Alex down the aisle. The ceremony itself is absolutely breathtaking, and Alex cries openly while she says her vows. When she kisses Sara at the instruction of the officiant, Alex feels a piece click into place that tells her this is exactly where she was always going to end up.

They don’t even make love on their wedding night because they both are exhausted and have entirely too much to drink at the reception, but it feels right to them.

“Goodnight wife,” Sara whispers into Alex’s hair.

“Goodnight wife,” Alex answers back, and she decides right then and there that she never wants to be anything except Sara Lance’s wife.

They move into a house after the wedding, and Sara goes back to school to be a counselor to help those getting out of abusive relationships. Alex has never been more proud of anyone in her life. 

Then, what Alex has been waiting for her entire life finally happens. They spend a few months going to the fertility clinic after heavy debate over a sperm donor before they decide that having Ray do it makes the most sense in the world.

When Sara comes home from work on a Thursday, Alex is sitting on the couch holding something in her hands with tears streaming down her face.

“What is it?” Sara asks as she squats down in front of her wife. Bullet is jumping all over Sara as she looks at Alex. Alex unfolds the item in her hand to reveal a very positive pregnancy test.

“You’re pregnant?” Sara asks, and Alex just nods. Sara is absolutely overcome with joy at what this means for their family.

Nine months later Laurel Astra Lance Danvers is born at eight pounds nine ounces, and she completes there little family.

It’s three o’clock in the morning on a Saturday night. Sara is lying awake as she listens to Alex soothing their two week old asleep in the rocking chair next to their bed. When Alex finally gets the little girl back to sleep, she places her back in the basinet and gets into bed. Sara wraps her arms around her wife. They lay there silently as they listen to the baby’s soft breathing.

“This is perfect,” Sara whispers into Alex’s hair.

“Who would have thought that a Nazi invasion at a wedding would lead to all of this,” Alex says, and Sara laughs.

“I love you,” Sara says.

“I love you too,” Alex answers before snuggling back into her wife. They both fall asleep quickly trying to get in those few precious moments before their sweet baby girl wakes up again.

Sara knows this is exactly the way it was always going to go, and Alex couldn’t be happier that it did.


End file.
